Inevitable Desastre
by JuuHinamori
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de que muriera: Ama con fuerza. Lucha todavía con más fuerza. La vida de Naruto es una espiral de mujeres, apuestas y violencia. Y, justo cuando se considera invencible, Hinata Hyūga consigue derrotarlo. [ADAPTACIÓN] [NARUHINA]
1. Prólogo

**ACLARACIÓN: **

**1) NO voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes**

**2) Esta ADAPTACIÓN está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

_PRÓLOGO_

Ni siquiera con el sudor de la frente y la respiración entrecortada parecía enferma. Su piel no tenía el hermoso aspecto habitual y sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, pero seguía siendo muy guapa. La mujer más guapa que hubiera visto jamás.

La mano cayó de la cama y el dedo se estremeció. Recorrí con la mirada las uñas amarillentas y quebradizas, luego subí por el brazo delgado hasta llegar al hombro huesudo y, finalmente, posé mis ojos en los suyos. Me estaba mirando, con los párpados abiertos en dos rendijas, lo suficiente como para hacerme saber que era consciente de que yo estaba allí. Eso era lo que me encantaba de ella.

Cuando me miraba, lo hacía de verdad. No me miraba pensando en la otra media decena de cosas que tenía que hacer ese día ni pasaba de mis estúpidas historias. Me escuchaba y eso la hacía muy feliz. Todas las demás personas asentían sin escucharme, pero ella no. Ella nunca.

—Naruto —me llamó con voz ronca y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron —. Ven, cariño. No pasa nada. Ven aquí.

Papá me puso tres dedos en la base del cuello y me empujó hacia delante mientras hablaba con la enfermera. Papá la llamaba Becky. Vino a casa por primera vez pocos días antes. Me hablaba con voz suave y me miraba con amabilidad, pero no me gustaba Becky. No era capaz de explicarlo, pero que estuviera allí me daba miedo. Sabía que había venido a ayudar, pero eso no era bueno, ni siquiera, aunque a papá le pareciera bien.

El empujón de papá me hizo dar unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, lo que me acercó lo suficiente como para que mamá me pudiera tocar. Alargó una mano de dedos elegantes y largos y me acarició el brazo.

—No pasa nada, Naruto —me susurró—. Mamá quiere decirte algo.

Me metí un dedo en la boca y me lo pasé por las encías con gesto nervioso.

Que asintiera la hacía sonreír más todavía, así que me aseguré de mover mucho la cabeza mientras me acercaba a su cara.

Usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para inclinarse hacia mí e inspiró profundamente.

—Lo que voy a pedirte va a ser muy difícil, hijo. Pero sé que puedes hacerlo, porque ya eres un niño mayor.

Asentí de nuevo e imité su sonrisa, aunque no quería hacerlo. Sonreír cuando ella estaba tan cansada y enferma no me parecía bien, pero mostrarme valiente la hacía sentirse feliz. Así que me porté como un valiente.

—Naruto, quiero que escuches con atención lo que voy a decirte y, lo que es más importante, necesito que lo recuerdes. Eso te va a costar mucho. He intentado recordar cosas de cuando tenía tres años, pero…

Se calló, porque el dolor fue demasiado intenso durante unos momentos.

—¿El dolor se vuelve insoportable, Kushina? —le dijo Becky al mismo tiempo que clavaba una aguja en el tubo intravenoso de mamá.

Mamá se relajó tras unos instantes. Inspiró de nuevo e intentó hablar de nuevo.

—¿Lo harás por mamá? ¿Recordarás lo que te voy a decir?

Asentí una vez más y ella me acarició la mejilla con una mano. No tenía la piel muy tibia y apenas fue capaz de mantener la mano en mi cara unos segundos antes de que le empezara a temblar y la dejara caer en la cama.

—Lo primero, no es malo estar triste. No es malo tener sentimientos. Recuérdalo. Lo segundo, sé un niño todo el tiempo que puedas. Juega, Naruto. Haz el tonto. —Su mirada se enturbió—. Cuidaos tú y tus hermanos y cuidad a vuestro padre. Incluso cuando os hagáis mayores y os vayáis, es importante que vengáis a casa. ¿Vale?

Afirmé con fuerza en un intento desesperado por agradarla.

—Hijo, algún día te enamorarás. No te conformes con cualquiera. Escoge a la chica que no sea fácil, esa por la que tengas que luchar, y después no dejes de luchar. Nunca… —inspiró profundamente— dejes de luchar por lo que quieres. Y nunca… —frunció el entrecejo— te olvides de que mamá te quiere. Aunque no puedas verme… —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla—. Siempre, siempre te querré.

Respiró de forma entrecortada y luego se puso a toser.

—Vale —dijo Becky al mismo tiempo que se colocaba ese trasto de aspecto raro en las orejas. Puso el extremo en el pecho de mamá—. Es el momento de descansar.

—No hay tiempo —susurró mamá.

Becky miró a papá.

—Ya falta poco, Minato. Probablemente deberías traer a los demás niños para que se despidan.

Papá frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy preparado —logró decir.

—Minato, jamás estarás preparado para perder a tu esposa. Pero no querrás que se vaya sin que los chicos se despidan de ella.

Papá se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos y luego se limpió la nariz con la manga. Después asintió. Salió con grandes zancadas de la habitación, como si estuviese enfadado.

Me quedé mirando a mamá. Miré cómo se esforzaba por respirar, miré cómo Becky comprobaba los números que había en la caja que tenía al lado. Le toqué la muñeca a mamá. La mirada de Becky parecía indicar que sabía algo que yo desconocía y eso me provocaba náuseas.

—Verás, Naruto —me dijo Becky al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos—. Voy a darle una medicina a mamá y eso hará que se duerma, pero, aunque esté dormida, te puede oír. Puedes decirle que la quieres y que la echarás de menos, porque ella oirá todo lo que le digas.

Miré a mamá y negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No quiero echarla de menos.

Becky puso una de sus manos tibias y suaves en mi hombro, como solía hacer mamá cuando estaba disgustada.

—Tu mamá quiere quedarse aquí contigo. Lo desea mucho, pero Jesús quiere que vaya a su lado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Yo la necesito más que Jesús.

Becky me sonrió y luego me besó en la coronilla.

Papá llamó a la puerta antes de abrir. Mis hermanos le rodeaban en el pasillo y Becky me agarró de la mano para llevarme con ellos.

Sasori no apartó la mirada de mamá, pero Yahiko y Nagato miraron a todas partes menos a su cama. Me hizo sentirme un poco mejor que ellos parecieran tan atemorizados como me sentía yo.

Deidara se quedó a mi lado, un poco adelantado, igual que la vez que me protegió cuando jugábamos en el porche delantero y los niños de los vecinos quisieron pelearse con Nagato.

—No tiene buen aspecto —comentó Deidara.

Papá carraspeó.

—Niños, mamá lleva mala desde hace mucho tiempo y ha llegado el momento de que… De que ella…

Su voz se apagó poco a poco.

Becky nos sonrió levemente, en un gesto comprensivo.

—Vuestra madre no ha podido comer ni beber. Su cuerpo se apaga. Esto va a ser muy difícil para vosotros, pero es el momento de que le digáis a vuestra madre que la queréis, que la vais a echar de menos y que no pasa nada porque se marche. Necesita saber que todo está bien, que no os pasará nada.

Todos mis hermanos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Yo no. Aquello no estaba bien. No me importaba que Jesús la quisiera a su lado. Era mi mamá. Él podía llamar a una mamá más vieja. Una que no tuviera que cuidar de unos niños pequeños. Me esforcé por recordar todo lo que me había dicho. Intenté pegarlo al interior de mi cabeza: juega, visita a papá, lucha por lo que amas. Esto último me preocupó. Yo amaba a mamá, pero no sabía cómo luchar por ella.

Becky se inclinó a un lado para hablarle al oído a papá. Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y luego señaló con el mentón a mis hermanos.

—Venga, niños. Despedíos. Deidara, luego mete a tus hermanos en la cama. No tienen que estar aquí más tiempo.

—Sí, padre —le respondió Deidara.

Sabía que estaba fingiendo ser valiente. Su mirada era tan triste como la mía.

Deidara le habló a mi madre durante un rato y luego Nagato y Yahiko le susurraron algo en cada oído. Sasori lloró y la abrazó durante mucho tiempo.

Todo el mundo le dijo que podía irse tranquila. Todos menos yo. Mamá no me respondió nada esta vez.

Deidara me arrastró de la mano y me sacó de la habitación. Caminé de espaldas hasta que llegamos al pasillo. Intenté fingir que solo se iba a dormir, pero me mareé. Deidara me tomó en brazos y me subió las escaleras. Comenzó a caminar con más rapidez cuando empezaron a oírse los sollozos de papá.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —me preguntó.

No le respondí. Le oí preguntármelo y recordé lo que ella me había dicho que hiciera, pero no fui capaz de llorar y tampoco fui capaz de hablar.

Deidara me quitó la camiseta manchada y los calzoncillos de Thomas el Tren.

—Hora de bañarse, bicho.

Me alzó en brazos y me metió en el agua caliente.

Empapó la esponja y la estrujó sobre mi cabeza. No parpadeé. Ni siquiera intenté quitarme el agua de la cara, una sensación que me disgustaba mucho.

—Mamá me dijo ayer que os cuidara a ti y a los gemelos, y que cuidara de papá. —Deidara colocó los brazos a lo largo del borde de la bañera y apoyó la barbilla en las manos para mirarme—. De modo que eso es lo que pienso hacer, Naru, ¿vale? Voy a cuidarte, así que no te preocupes. Vamos a echar de menos a mamá los dos juntos y no quiero que tengas miedo. Voy a asegurarme de que todo vaya bien. Te lo prometo.

Quise asentir o abrazarle, pero no pude hacer nada. Aunque debería estar luchando por ella, allí estaba y o, en el piso de arriba, en una bañera llena de agua, inmóvil como una estatua. Ya le había fallado a mi madre. Le prometí en lo más profundo de mi fuero interno que haría todo lo que me había dicho en cuanto mi cuerpo volviera a funcionar. Cuando desapareciera la tristeza, siempre jugaría y siempre pelearía. Con ferocidad.


	2. Paloma

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) NO voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ADAPTACIÓN está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1 - PALOMA

Putos buitres. Pueden esperar durante horas. Días. Por las noches también. Te miran con descaro y eligen las partes que te arrancarán en primer lugar, qué trozos serán los más tiernos, los más sabrosos o qué parte será la más conveniente.

Lo que no saben, lo que nunca esperan, es que la presa esté fingiendo. Los buitres son presas fáciles. Justo cuando creen que lo único que deben hacer es tener paciencia, quedarse sentados y esperar a que te mueras, es cuando les golpeas. Es el momento en que utilizas el arma secreta: una falta de respeto absoluta por el statu quo; la negativa a aceptar el orden de las cosas.

Es justo entonces cuando los dejas pasmados al demostrarles que te importa un carajo.

Un oponente del Círculo, un fanfarrón cualquiera que intenta sacar tus puntos débiles con insultos, una mujer que intenta atarte; es algo que los deja siempre sorprendidos.

Desde joven he procurado siempre vivir de este modo. Todos esos capullos enamoradizos que le entregaban el alma a cualquier buscona aprovechada que les sonreía se equivocaban por completo. Por alguna razón yo era el único que iba a contracorriente. Era el que destacaba. Para mí, su modo de vida era una actitud difícil. No me costaba dejar mis emociones en la puerta y sustituirlas por la insensibilidad o por la rabia, que es mucho más fácil de controlar. Dejarte llevar por los sentimientos te vuelve vulnerable. Muchas veces intenté explicarles ese error a mis hermanos, a mis primos o a mis amigos. Me respondían con escepticismo. Muchas veces les vi llorar o no dormir por culpa de alguna zorra estúpida con un par de tacones de «fóllame» a la que jamás les importó lo que les pasaba, y nunca lo entendí. Las mujeres que se merecían esa clase de pena de amor no te dejaban enamorarte de ellas con tanta facilidad. No te dejaban echarlas en tu sofá ni te permitían que las encandilaras para llevártelas a tu dormitorio a la primera noche. Ni siquiera a la décima.

Nadie hizo caso de mi teoría, porque la vida no era así. Atracción, sexo, encaprichamiento, amor y, luego, el corazón roto. Ese era el orden lógico. Y siempre era ese orden.

Pero no para mí. Ni por asomo. Joder.

Decidí hace mucho tiempo que sería yo quien me alimentaría de los buitres hasta que llegara una paloma. Una auténtica paloma. La clase de espíritu que no coarta a nadie, que simplemente anda por el mundo ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, que intenta vivir su vida sin hundir a nadie con sus propias necesidades o costumbres egoístas. Valiente. Una persona comunicativa. Inteligente. Hermosa.

De voz suave. Una criatura que se empareje de por vida. Inalcanzable hasta que tuviera una razón para confiar en ti.

Mientras estaba de pie al lado de la puerta, sacudiendo la ceniza del cigarrillo, recordé de repente a la chica de la chaqueta rosa del Círculo. La llamé «Paloma» sin pensármelo. En ese momento no fue más que un mote estúpido para hacerla sentirse todavía más incómoda de lo que estaba. Tenía la cara llena de pecas y unos grandes ojos. Su aspecto era inocente, pero yo sabía que solo se trataba de la ropa. Aparté de mi mente ese recuerdo mientras miraba sin ver la sala de estar.

Ino estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo la televisión. Parecía aburrida y me pregunté por qué estaba todavía en el apartamento. Normalmente recogía sus bártulos y se largaba en cuanto me la tiraba.

La puerta crujió cuando la abrí un poco más. Carraspeé y agarré la mochila por una de las correas.

—Ino, me voy.

Se puso en pie y se desperezó. Luego cogió el enorme bolso con una cadena que le hacía de asa. No creí que posey era suficientes cosas como para llenarlo. Ino se echó la cadena plateada al hombro y luego se puso los zapatos de cuña antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Mándame un mensaje si te aburres —me dijo sin mirarme.

Se puso las grandes gafas de sol y bajó por las escaleras sin mostrar reacción alguna por mi despedida. Esa indiferencia era exactamente la razón por la que Ino era una de mis pocas citas habituales. No andaba llorando por la falta de compromiso ni montaba escenas. Aceptaba nuestro arreglo tal y como era, y luego seguía con su vida.

Mi Harley relucía bajo el sol de la mañana otoñal. Esperé a que Ino saliera del aparcamiento de mi bloque y luego bajé al trote las escaleras mientras me subía la cremallera de la chaqueta. Solo faltaba media hora para que empezara la clase de Humanidades del profesor Iruka, pero a él no le importaba que llegara tarde. Como eso no le cabreaba, no le veía sentido alguno a matarme por llegar a tiempo.

—¡Espera! —me gritaron por detrás.

Sasuke estaba en la puerta de nuestro apartamento con el torso desnudo y saltando sobre un pie mientras intentaba ponerse un calcetín en el otro.

—Quise preguntártelo ayer por la noche. ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura? Te le acercaste al oído y le dijiste algo. Puso cara de haberse tragado la lengua.

—Le di las gracias por marcharse de la ciudad unos cuantos fines de semana, porque su madre es una gata salvaje.

Sakura me miró incrédulo.

—Tío, no le habrás dicho eso.

—No. Cami me ha contado que le han multado en el condado de Jones por beber siendo menor.

Negó con la cabeza y luego señaló con el mentón al sofá.

—¿Esta vez le has dejado a Ino quedarse a dormir?

—No, Sasuke. Ya sabes que no hago eso.

—¿Entonces ha venido temprano para un polvo mañanero antes de ir a clase? Es un modo curioso de marcar territorio para todo el día.

—¿Tú crees que es eso?

—Todas las demás se quedan con el segundo plato. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Es Ino. Quién sabe. Escucha, tengo que llevar a Sakura al campus. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Nos vemos después —le respondí mientras me ponía las gafas de sol, unas Oakley´s—. Puedo llevar a Sakura, si quieres.

Sasuke torció el gesto.

—Pues… no hace falta.

Me subí a la Harley, divertido por la reacción de Sasuke, y la puse en marcha. Aunque yo tenía la mala costumbre de seducir a las novias de sus amigos, había una línea que no pensaba cruzar. Sakura era suya y, en cuanto él mostraba que le gustaba una chica, esa chica quedaba fuera de mi radar y no volvía a pensar en ella. Él lo sabía. Solo era que le gustaba darme por saco.

Conocí a Jiraiya detrás de Sig Tau. Él llevaba el Círculo. Después del pago inicial de la primera noche, le había dejado recoger los resultados de las apuestas al día siguiente y le había pagado una parte por las molestias. Él mantenía la tapadera; yo me quedaba las ganancias. Nuestra relación era estrictamente comercial y los dos preferíamos que siguiera siendo así de sencillo. Mientras continuara dándome el dinero, no me vería la cara, y mientras no quisiera que le partiera el culo de una patada, yo no vería la suya.

Crucé el campus para llegar a la cafetería. Justo antes de abrir la doble puerta metálica, Lexi y Ashley aparecieron delante de mí.

—Hola, Naru —me saludó Lexi, con una postura perfecta.

Unos pechos con un bronceado perfecto ayudados por la silicona asomaban por debajo de su camiseta rosa. Esos montículos bamboleantes e irresistibles fueron los que me suplicaron que me la tirara, pero una vez era más que suficiente. Su voz me recordaba al sonido del aire que sale lentamente de un globo. Además, la noche siguiente a que yo me la tirara, Nathan Squalor había hecho lo mismo con ella.

—Hola, Lex.

Apagué el cigarrillo y tiré la colilla al cubo antes de pasar a su lado para entrar. No es que estuviera impaciente por echarle mano al muestrario de verduras blandas, carne seca y fruta demasiado madura. Joder. Es que su voz hacía que los perros aullaran y que los niños miraran a su alrededor buscando qué dibujo animado había cobrado vida.

A pesar de mi desinterés, las dos chicas me siguieron.

—Sasuke.

Le saludé con un gesto de asentimiento. Estaba sentado con Sakura, riéndose con gente a su alrededor. La paloma de la pelea se encontraba sentada enfrente de él y se dedicaba a juguetear con la comida con un tenedor de plástico. Oír mi voz le llamó la atención. Noté que sus grandes ojos me seguían hasta el final de la mesa, donde dejé caer la bandeja.

Oí que Lexi soltaba unas risitas y tuve que esforzarme por contener la irritación que me invadió. Cuando me senté, aprovechó para acomodarse en mi rodilla.

Unos tipos del equipo de fútbol americano que estaban sentados en nuestra mesa se quedaron mirando pasmados, como si aquellas dos bobas facilonas fueran algo inalcanzable para ellos.

Lexi metió una mano debajo de la mesa y me apretó el muslo mientras subía por la costura de los vaqueros. Abrí un poco más las piernas, a la espera de que llegara a su objetivo.

Justo antes de que llegara, el murmullo de Sakura recorrió toda la mesa.

—Me están entrando ganas de vomitar.

Lexi se giró hacia ella con el cuerpo completamente envarado.

—Te he oído, guarra.

Un bocadillo pasó volando al lado de la cara de Lexi y aterrizó en el suelo. Sasuke y yo nos cruzamos la mirada y desdoblé la rodilla.

El culo de Lexi rebotó en el suelo de la cafetería. Reconozco que me puso un poco el sonido de su piel al golpear las baldosas.

No se quejó mucho antes de irse. Sasuke pareció agradecer el gesto y eso fue más que suficiente para mí. La tolerancia que sentía hacia chicas como Lexi tenía un límite. Seguía una regla: el respeto. Hacia mí, hacia mi familia, hacia mis amigos. Joder, hasta algunos de mis enemigos se merecían respeto. No le veía sentido alguno a relacionarme más tiempo del necesario con gente que no entendía esa lección de la vida. Puede parecerles algo hipócrita a las mujeres que han pasado por mi dormitorio, pero si se comportaban con respeto, yo les devolvía ese respeto.

Le guiñé un ojo a Sakura, quien pareció satisfecha, y luego le hice otro gesto de asentimiento a Sasuke antes de tomar otro bocado de lo que tenía en el plato. — Hiciste una buena faena anoche, Kurama —dijo Chris Jenks al mismo tiempo que me tiraba un trozo de pan frito.

—Cierra la boca, imbécil —le contestó Chouji con su habitual voz baja—. Jiraiya no te dejará volver si se entera de que vas hablando por ahí.

—Ah, ¿sí? —respondió Jenks encogiéndose de hombros.

Llevé la bandeja al contenedor de basura y luego volví a mi silla con gesto ceñudo.

—Y no me llames eso.

—¿El qué? ¿Kurama?

—Eso.

—¿Por qué no? Creía que era el nombre que utilizabas en el Círculo. Algo así como tu nombre de artista.

Miré fijamente a Jenks.

—¿Por qué no te callas de una vez y dejas que ese agujero que tienes en la cara se cure?

Nunca me gustó el muy gusano.

—Claro, Naruto. Solo tenías que pedirlo.

Soltó una risita nerviosa antes de levantarse con la bandeja llena de restos y marcharse.

La mayor parte del comedor no tardó en quedarse vacía. Vi que Sasuke y Sakura todavía estaban charlando con su amiga. Tenía el cabello largo y algo rizado, con la piel todavía morena por el bronceado veraniego. No tenía las tetas más grandes que hubiera visto, pero sus ojos… eran de un curioso color gris. Me resultaban familiares.

Estaba seguro de que no la conocía de antes, pero había algo en su cara que me recordaba otra cosa de la que no era capaz de acordarme.

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. Tenía el pelo de una actriz porno y el rostro de un ángel, con unos ojos almendrados de una belleza excepcional. Fue entonces cuando lo vi: detrás de esa belleza y de esa inocencia falsa había algo más, algo frío y calculador. Incluso cuando sonrió vi el pecado tan metido en su alma que ninguna clase de abrigo podría ocultarlo. Esos ojos flotaban sobre una nariz diminuta y unos rasgos dulces. Para cualquier otra persona, era pura e ingenua, pero esa chica ocultaba algo. Yo lo sabía porque albergaba ese mismo pecado desde pequeño. La diferencia era que ella lo mantenía encerrado en lo más profundo de su fuero interno y que yo dejaba al mío salir de la jaula con cierta regularidad.

Miré fijamente a Sasuke hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía la vista clavada en él. Cuando me miró, señalé con la barbilla a la paloma.

«¿Quién es?» , le pregunté solo moviendo los labios.

Sasuke me contestó frunciendo el ceño en un gesto que mostraba confusión.

«Ella» , le dije en silencio de nuevo.

En la cara de Sasuke apareció la irritante sonrisa de capullo que siempre ponía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo que me cabreaba.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó en un tono de voz mucho más alto del necesario.

Me di cuenta de que la chica sabía que estábamos hablando de ella, porque mantuvo la cabeza inclinada hacia delante fingiendo que no oía nada.

Después de los primeros sesenta segundos en presencia de Hinata Hyūga, me di cuenta de dos cosas: no hablaba mucho y, cuando lo hacía, era un poco cabrona. No sé…, fue algo que me gustó. Mostraba una fachada para mantener a los capullos como yo alejados de ella, pero eso hizo que aumentara mi determinación de conseguirla.

Puso los ojos en blanco por tercera o cuarta vez. La estaba irritando y eso me parecía bastante divertido. Las chicas no me solían mirar con un asco tan evidente, ni siquiera cuando las llevaba hasta la puerta.

Cuando tampoco funcionó mi mejor sonrisa, presioné un poco más.

—¿Tienes un tic?

—¿Un qué?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de dar vueltas.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, yo habría acabado desangrado en el suelo. No pude evitar echarme a reír. Era una listilla malhablada. Me gustaba más a cada momento.

Me acerqué a su cara.

—Aunque lo cierto es que tienes unos ojos alucinantes. A ver… ¿De qué color son? ¿Grises?

Agachó de inmediato la cabeza y dejó que el cabello le cubriera la cara. Un punto para mí. La había hecho sentirse incómoda y eso significaba algo.

Sakura me interrumpió y me hizo un gesto para que me apartara. No podía culparla por ello. Había visto el desfile interminable de chicas que entraban y salían del apartamento. No había querido cabrear a Sakura, pero no parecía enfadada. Más bien, divertida.

—No eres su tipo —me dijo Sakura.

Abrí la boca de par en par para seguirle el juego.

—¡Soy el tipo de todas!

La paloma me miró y sonrió. Una sensación cálida me recorrió todo el cuerpo, probablemente el deseo enloquecido de tumbar a esa chica en mi sofá.

Era diferente y era original.

—¡Ah! Una sonrisa. —Me pareció impropio llamar a aquello simplemente una sonrisa, como si no fuera la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, pero no quise joder todo justo cuando acababa de tomar la delantera—. Al final, no seré un cabrón de cojones. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Paloma.

Me levanté y rodeé la mesa para poder hablarle al oído a Sakura.

—Anda, ayúdame, por favor. Te prometo que seré bueno.

Una patata frita me dio de lleno en la cara.

—¡Aparta los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Naru! —me gritó Sasuke.

Retrocedí de espaldas con las manos en alto para resaltar la expresión más inocente que logré poner en mi cara.

—¡Solo estoy estableciendo contacto!

Todavía caminé unos cuantos pasos de espalda hacia la entrada, donde vi un pequeño grupo de chicas. Abrí la puerta y atravesaron la entrada como una manada de búfalos antes de que pudiera salir.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un desafío. Lo curioso era que no intentaba follármela. Me molestaba que pensara que yo era un mierda más, pero me preocupaba más que eso me importara. En cualquier caso, lo cierto era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me encontraba con alguien impredecible. Esta Paloma era totalmente diferente de las demás chicas que había conocido y tenía que saber el motivo.

La clase de Chaney estaba llena. Subí de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban hasta mi asiento y luego me rocé con todas las piernas desnudas que había a lo largo de mi fila.

Hice un gesto de asentimiento.

—Señoritas.

Suspiraron y gimieron al unísono.

Buitres. A la mitad de ellas y a me las había tirado el primer año de carrera y las demás y a habían pasado por mi sofá antes de las vacaciones de otoño.

Excepto la chica del extremo de la fila. Sophia me lanzó una sonrisa retorcida. Su cara parecía haber sufrido un incendio que alguien hubiera intentado apagar con un tenedor. Se había acostado con unos cuantos hermanos de mi fraternidad.

Conocía la lista de sus parejas y su falta de preocupación respecto a la seguridad, así que la consideraba un riesgo innecesario, aunque yo normalmente tuviera cuidado.

Se apoyó en los codos para tener un mejor contacto visual y noté disgustado que estaba a punto de estremecerme, pero logré contenerme.

«No. No merece la pena ni de lejos».

La morena que estaba delante de mí se volvió y parpadeó varias veces.

—Hola, Naruto. Me han contado que hay una fiesta de parejas en Sig Tau.

—No —respondí de inmediato.

Hizo un puchero con la boca.

—Pero… cuando me lo dijiste creía que querías ir.

Solté una risa.

—Estaba de broma. No es lo mismo.

La rubia que estaba a mi lado se inclinó hacia delante.

—Todo el mundo sabe que Naruto Uzumaki no va a fiestas de parejas. La estás cagando, Chrissy.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntado? —le replicó Chrissy con el ceño fruncido.

Las dos se pusieron a discutir y en ese momento vi que Hinata entraba corriendo. Prácticamente se lanzó sobre uno de los asientos de la primera fila antes de que sonara el timbre.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarme por qué lo hacía, agarré mis papeles, me metí el bolígrafo en la boca y bajé trotando los peldaños para acabar sentándome a su lado.

La expresión de la cara de Hinata fue más allá de la simple sorpresa y, por alguna razón que no fui capaz de explicarme, hizo que la adrenalina me recorriera todo el cuerpo, igual que cuando estaba a punto de empezar una pelea.

—Bien. Puedes tomar apuntes por mí.

Estaba completamente disgustada y eso me agradó todavía más. La mayoría de las chicas me aburrían a más no poder, pero Hinata era intrigante. Incluso entretenida. No la perturbaba, al menos no de un modo positivo. Daba la impresión de que mi sola presencia le provocaba ganas de vomitar y, curiosamente, eso me pareció un desafío.

Me entraron ganas de averiguar si de verdad me odiaba o si solo trataba de hacerse la dura. Me acerqué un poco.

—Lo siento… ¿He dicho algo que te ofenda?

Su mirada se ablandó un poco antes de negar con la cabeza. No me odiaba.

Solo quería odiarme. Le llevaba la delantera. Si quería jugar, por mí no había problema.

—Entonces, ¿qué problema tienes?

Pareció avergonzada por decirlo.

—No voy a acostarme contigo. Deberías dejarlo ya.

Sí, sí. Iba a ser divertido.

—No te he pedido que te acostaras conmigo, ¿verdad? —Miré un momento al techo, como si tuviera que pensármelo—. ¿Por qué no vienes esta noche con Sakura?

Hinata frunció la nariz, como si le hubiera llegado el olor a algo podrido.

—Ni siquiera tontearé contigo, te lo prometo.

—Me lo pensaré.

Procuré no sonreír demasiado para no delatarme. No iba a entregarse como los buitres que había dejado arriba. Me giré un poco y vi que todas miraban fijamente la nuca de Hinata. Lo sabían tan bien como yo. Hinata era distinta e iba a tener que esforzarme. Por una vez.

Tres garabatos para unos posibles tatuajes y dos docenas de cajas en tres dimensiones después, y se acabó la clase. Salí al pasillo antes de que nadie pudiera detenerme. Lo hice a buena velocidad, pero, de alguna manera, Hinata ya estaba fuera, unos seis metros por delante de mí.

Joder. Estaba intentando darme esquinazo. Apreté el paso hasta que estuve a su altura.

—¿Te lo has pensado ya?

—¡Naruto! —me saludó una chica que jugueteaba con su cabello.

Hinata siguió caminando y me dejó escuchando el barboteo irritante de la chica.

—Perdona, eh…

—Heather.

—Perdona, Heather, pero…, pero tengo que irme.

Me abrazó y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de librarme de sus brazos y seguir caminando mientras me preguntaba quién era Heather.

Pero antes de que me diera tiempo a acordarme, vi las largas piernas bronceadas de Hinata. Me puse un Marlboro en los labios y corrí para llegar junto a ella.

—¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí… Te lo estabas pensando.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Has decidido si vas a venir?

—Si te digo que sí, ¿dejarás de seguirme?

Fingí pensármelo y luego asentí.

—Vale.

—Entonces iré.

Y una mierda. No era una chica tan fácil.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Me paré de golpe. Estaba tramando algo. No había previsto que pudiera pasar a la ofensiva.

—Genial —respondí para ocultar mi sorpresa—. Nos vemos luego, Palomita.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, sin verse afectada en lo más mínimo por nuestra conversación. Desapareció detrás de otros estudiantes que se dirigían a clase. Ante mi vista apareció la gorra de béisbol blanca de Sasuke. No tenía prisa por entrar en la clase de Informática. Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba esa clase. ¿Quién no sabe utilizar un puto ordenador hoy en día?

Me acerqué a Sasuke y a Sakura cuando se entremezclaron con la corriente de estudiantes que recorría el camino principal. Ella se echó a reír y miró embelesada a Sasuke mientras este parloteaba conmigo. Sakura no era un buitre. Estaba buena, sí, pero podía charlar contigo sin acabar cada frase con un «¿vale?» y a veces era muy divertida. Lo que más me gustaba de ella era que no apareció por el apartamento durante varias semanas después de su primera cita con Sasuke y que, incluso después de ver juntos acurrucados una película en el apartamento, ella se iba a dormir a la habitación de su residencia de estudiantes.

Pero tenía la sensación de que el periodo de prueba que Sasuke debía superar antes de tirársela estaba a punto de terminar.

—Hola, Saku. —La saludé con un gesto del mentón.

—¿Cómo te va, Naru? —me contestó.

Me mostró una sonrisa amistosa, pero miró de inmediato a Sasuke. Mi amigo tenía suerte. No había muchas chicas como ella.

—Me quedo aquí —nos dijo Sakura señalando hacia su residencia, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Abrazó a Sasuke a la altura del cuello y le besó. Él la agarró por las caderas y se la acercó al cuerpo antes de soltarla.

Sakura se despidió de nosotros con la mano antes de reunirse con Kiba en la puerta principal.

—Te estás quedando pillado, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Sasuke al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo flojo en el hombro.

Me empujó.

—No es asunto tuyo, capullo.

—¿Tiene hermana?

—Es hija única. Y, de paso, deja en paz a sus amigas, Naruto. Lo digo en serio.

No habría hecho falta que Sasuke dijera eso último. Sus ojos eran una pantalla luminosa donde se veía lo que pensaba y lo que sentía en la mayoría de las ocasiones, y estaba claro que lo decía en serio. Quizás incluso con un poco de desesperación. No se estaba quedando pillado. Se había enamorado.

—Te refieres a Hinata.

Frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero a cualquiera de sus amigas. Mantente alejado de ellas.

—¡Primo! —le dije y le rodeé el cuello con un brazo—. ¿Es que estás enamorado? ¡Vas a hacer que se me salten las lágrimas!

—Cállate —me gruñó—. Prométeme que dejarás en paz a sus amigas.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—No te prometo nada.

**Continuará... **

* * *

**_-JuuHinamori._**


	3. Efecto Contrario

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) NO voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ADAPTACIÓN está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA REVIEW A: _Daiu Naruhina_**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Efecto contrario

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó Sasuke.

Mi compañero estaba en mitad de la habitación, con un par de zapatillas de deporte en una mano y unos calzoncillos sucios en la otra.

—Pues… limpiar —le contesté mientras metía vasos de chupito en el lavavajillas.

—Eso y a lo veo. Pero… ¿por qué?

Sonreí, pero de espaldas a Sasuke. Me iba a putear.

—Espero visita.

—¿De quién?

—Paloma.

—¿Eh?

—Hinata. He invitado a Hinata, Sasuke.

—Tío, ¡no! ¡No! No me jodas, tío. Por favor, no.

Me di la vuelta y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Lo he intentado, Sasuke. De verdad. Pero no sé… —Me encogí de hombros —. Tiene algo. No he podido contenerme.

Sasuke movió la mandíbula enfurecido y luego se fue a su habitación dando grandes zancadas. Cerró de un portazo.

Terminé de llenar el lavavajillas y luego di un par de vueltas alrededor del sofá para estar seguro de que no había envoltorios abiertos de condones. Nunca era fácil explicarlo.

No era ningún secreto que me había zumbado a un buen número de compañeras de facultad guapas, pero no creí que tuviera sentido recordárselo cuando venían a mi apartamento. La imagen era importante. Pero esta Paloma… Haría falta más que una publicidad engañosa para llevármela al sofá. En esta fase, la estrategia era avanzar paso a paso. Si solo me concentraba en el resultado final, probablemente la cagaría. Se fijaba en todo. Yo era mucho más ingenuo que ella. Estaba a años luz de ella en eso. Todo mi plan era, como mínimo, precario.

Estaba en mi cuarto recogiendo la ropa sucia cuando oí que abrían la puerta.

Sasuke solía estar atento a la llegada del coche de Sakura para abrirle la puerta antes de que subiera.

Era un blando.

Los murmullos y el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke al cerrarse fueron la señal que esperaba. Fui a la sala de estar y allí estaba sentada, con sus gafas, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y vestida con algo que parecía un pijama. No me habría sorprendido que llevara meses guardado en el fondo del cesto de la ropa sucia.

Me costó trabajo no echarme a reír. En mi casa jamás había entrado una mujer vestida de ese modo. Mi puerta había visto faldas vaqueras, vestidos de fiesta, hasta un vestido de tubo bajo el que se transparentaba la tanga de un bikini.

Un par de veces incluso solo un poco de maquillaje y de aceite con purpurina. Pero nunca pijamas.

Su aspecto me aclaró de inmediato por qué había aceptado venir. Iba a intentar que me diera asco para que la dejara tranquila. Habría funcionado si no hubiera estado tremendamente atractiva incluso así, pero tenía una piel perfecta, y la falta de maquillaje y la montura de sus gafas resaltaban todavía más el color de sus ojos.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que aparecieras —le dije al mismo tiempo que me tiraba en el sofá.

Al principio parecía muy orgullosa de su idea, pero cuando seguimos hablando y no mostré reacción alguna, le quedó claro que su plan había fallado.

Cuanto menos sonreía ella, más tenía que esforzarme yo por no sonreír de oreja a oreja. Era muy divertida. No podía evitar darme cuenta de eso.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron de la habitación diez minutos después. Hinata estaba aturdida y yo prácticamente embobado. Nuestra conversación había pasado de sus dudas respecto a mi capacidad para escribir una simple redacción a sus reparos respecto a mi afición por la lucha. Me gustó hablar de cosas normales con ella. Era preferible a la incómoda tarea de pedirle que se fuera después de tirármela. Hinata no me comprendía y yo quería que lo hiciera, aunque parecía que la cabreaba.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?

Sasuke y Sakura parecieron sentirse avergonzados por la pregunta. No lo entendí. A mí no me importó en absoluto. Que no hablara de mi infancia no significaba que me sintiera avergonzado por ella.

—Mi padre tenía problemas con la bebida y mal carácter, y además mis cuatro hermanos mayores llevaban el gen cabrón.

—Ah —se limitó a decir.

Se ruborizó y en ese momento sentí un pinchazo en el pecho. No tuve claro qué era, pero me incomodó.

—No te avergüences, Paloma. Mi padre dejó de beber y mis hermanos crecieron.

—No me avergüenzo.

Su lenguaje corporal indicaba lo contrario. Intenté buscar otro tema de conversación y entonces pensé en su aspecto desaliñado y atractivo. Su vergüenza se convirtió de inmediato en irritación, algo con lo que yo me encontraba mucho más a gusto.

Sakura sugirió que viéramos un rato la tele. Lo último que yo quería era estar en la misma habitación que Hinata sin poder hablarle. Me puse en pie.

—Justo ahora pensaba salir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Paloma?

—Ya he comido.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

—No, qué va. Ah…, es verdad, olvidaba que te has zampado una… ¿pizza?, antes de irnos.

Hinata se sintió avergonzada de nuevo, pero la rabia lo ocultó enseguida. No tardé mucho en aprender cuál era su esquema emocional.

Abrí la puerta y me esforcé por hablar en tono desenfadado. Jamás me había sentido tan impaciente por estar a solas con una chica y menos si no iba a haber sexo con ella.

—Vamos. Tienes que estar hambrienta.

Hinata relajó un poco los hombros.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Adonde tú quieras. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Me fustigué para mis adentros. Temía haber sonado demasiado impaciente.

Se miró los pantalones de chándal que llevaba puestos.

—La verdad es que no voy vestida apropiadamente.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo guapa que estaba. Eso la hacía todavía más atractiva.

—Estás bien. Vámonos, me muero de hambre.

Pude pensar de nuevo con claridad cuando se sentó detrás de mí en la Harley. Solía pensar con más tranquilidad subido en mi moto. Las rodillas de Hinata se apretaron contra mis caderas como si fueran un cepo, pero eso me resultó extrañamente relajante. Fue casi un alivio.

Las sensaciones extrañas que me provocaba me desconcertaban. No me gustaban, pero también me recordaban que estaba cerca, así que era tan tranquilizador como perturbador. Decidí recuperarme de una puñetera vez.

Puede que Hinata fuera una paloma, pero no era más que otra chica. No hacía falta que me pusiera de los nervios.

Además, había algo debajo de esa fachada de niña buena. Le había causado repulsión nada más verme porque alguien como yo le había hecho daño. Pero no era ningún putón. Ni siquiera un putón reformado. A esas las podía oler a un kilómetro. Mi cara de póquer se desvaneció poco a poco. Por fin había encontrado una chica que era lo bastante interesante como para querer conocerla, pero alguien parecido a mí y a le había hecho daño.

Aunque acabábamos de conocernos, la idea de que un cabrón le hubiera hecho daño me enfurecía. Que Hinata me relacionase con alguien capaz de hacerle daño era todavía peor. Aceleré de camino al Pizza Shack. El recorrido no fue lo bastante largo como para despejarme el montón de mierda que se me había acumulado en la cabeza.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la velocidad, así que cuando Hinata se bajó de un salto de la moto y empezó a gritarme, no pude evitar echarme a reír.

—Pero si he respetado el límite de velocidad.

—¡Sí, si hubiéramos ido por una autopista!

Se deshizo el moño y a enmarañado que llevaba en la coronilla y luego se

puso a peinarse el largo cabello con los dedos.

No pude evitar quedarme mirándola mientras se rehacía el moño. Me imaginé que ese sería el aspecto que tendría por la mañana y tuve que ponerme a pensar en los primeros diez minutos de Salvar al soldado Ryan para impedir que se me pusiera dura. Sangre. Gritos. Intestinos a la vista. Granadas. Disparos. Más sangre.

Le abrí la puerta.

—No dejaría que te pasara nada malo, Paloma.

Pasó con grandes zancadas furiosas a mi lado para entrar en el restaurante sin hacer caso de mi gesto elegante. Una puñetera pena: era la primera chica a la que le había abierto la puerta. Había estado esperando ese momento y ella ni siquiera se había fijado.

La seguí y me dirigí hacia la mesa de la esquina en la que solía sentarme. El equipo de fútbol estaba sentado a unas cuantas mesas de nosotros, apiñados en mitad del local. Ya estaban gritando que había entrado con una nueva y tuve que apretar los dientes. No quería que Hinata los oyera.

Por primera vez, me sentí avergonzado por mi comportamiento. Pero no duró mucho. Ver a Hinata sentada frente a mí, picajosa y enfadada, me levantó el ánimo.

Pedí dos cervezas. La cara ofendida de Hinata me pilló por sorpresa. La camarera estaba tonteando descaradamente conmigo y eso a Hinata no le gustó nada. Al parecer, podía cabrearla incluso cuando no quería.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —me espetó mirando a la camarera.

Joder, pues sí. Estaba celosa. Un momento. Quizás el modo en el que me trataban las mujeres era repelente. Eso tampoco me sorprendería. Esta chica hacía que me diera vueltas la cabeza.

Apoyé los codos en la mesa y me negué a dejar que se diera cuenta de que me estaba dejando pillado.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu historia, Paloma? ¿Odias a los hombres en general o solo a mí?

—Creo que solo a ti.

Tuve que echarme a reír.

—No consigo acabar de entenderte. Eres la primera chica a la que le he dado asco antes de acostarse conmigo. No te aturullas cuando hablas conmigo ni intentas atraer mi atención.

—No es ningún tipo de treta. Simplemente no me gustas.

¡Ay!

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi insistencia dio resultado. Dejó de fruncir el entrecejo y la piel alrededor de sus ojos se relajó.

—No he dicho que seas mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta que saquen conclusiones de cómo soy por el mero hecho de tener vagina.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que se había apoderado de mí, no fui capaz de contenerlo. Intenté contener la risa, pero no lo conseguí, así que empecé a reírme a carcajadas. Después de todo, no pensaba que yo era un capullo. Lo único que no le gustaba era mi forma de pensar. Eso se podía arreglar sin mucho esfuerzo.

Me invadió una oleada de alivio. Reí con más fuerza de la que había reído desde hacía muchos años. Quizás más que nunca.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, me estás matando! Ya está. Tenemos que ser amigos. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

—No me importa que seamos amigos, pero eso no implica que tengas que intentar meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No vas a acostarte conmigo. Lo pillo.

Justo en la diana. Me sonrió y, en ese preciso instante, se abrió todo un mundo de nuevas posibilidades. En mi cerebro se desplegó un nuevo canal porno con ella como protagonista, pero luego toda la cadena se apagó al ser sustituida por un anuncio comercial sobre la nobleza y la necesidad de no joderla en aquella nueva amistad que habíamos comenzado.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Tienes mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas…, a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Puso sus pequeños codos en la mesa y se apoyó en ellos. Por supuesto, le miré de inmediato las tetas y el modo en que se apretaban contra el borde de la mesa. —Eso nunca pasará, así que podemos ser amigos.

Acepté el desafío.

—Y, bueno, ¿cuál es tu historia? —me preguntó Hinata—. ¿Siempre has sido Naruto «Kurama» Uzumaki o te bautizaron así cuando llegaste aquí?

Usó dos dedos de cada mano para dibujar en el aire unas comillas cuando dijo ese puñetero mote desagradable.

Puse cara de asco.

—No. Jiraiya empezó con eso después de mi primera pelea.

Odiaba ese mote, pero me había hecho popular. Parecía gustarle a todo el mundo, así que Jiraiya siguió utilizándolo.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo y luego Hinata habló de nuevo.

—¿Ya está? ¿No vas a contarme nada más sobre ti?

No parecía molestarle el mote o a lo mejor era que había aceptado la explicación. Seguía sin saber cuándo iba a ofenderse y cabrearse o cuando se comportaría de un modo racional y se quedaría tranquila. Joder, en ella todo me sabía a poco.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Lo normal. De dónde eres, qué quieres ser de mayor… Cosas así.

Tuve que esforzarme para evitar que se me notara la tensión en los hombros. Hablar de mí y, sobre todo, de mi pasado no era algo que me agradara. Le contesté con unas cuantas respuestas vagas y lo dejé así, pero en ese momento oí a uno de los del equipo de fútbol hacer un chiste. No me habría importado si no fuera porque llevaba un rato temiendo que Hinata se diera cuenta de por qué se estaban riendo. Bueno, no es cierto. Me habría cabreado aunque ella no hubiera estado.

Siguió preguntándome sobre mi familia y mis estudios mientras y o me esforzaba por no levantarme de un salto y abalanzarme sobre ellos como si fuera una estampida de un solo hombre. A medida que me enfurecía más y más, concentrarme en la conversación me resultó cada vez más difícil.

—¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó finalmente Hinata señalando con un gesto a la ruidosa mesa. Negué con la cabeza—. Dímelo —insistió.

Apreté los labios. Si se marchaba, probablemente no se me presentaría otra oportunidad y esos capullos tendrían algo más de lo que reírse.

Me miró expectante.

A la mierda.

—Se están riendo de que te haya traído a comer… antes. No suele ser… mi rollo.

—¿Antes?

Se quedó helada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir aquello. Se sentía avergonzada de estar conmigo.

Apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño a la espera de que estallara la tormenta. Sus hombros se desplomaron.

—Me temía que se estuvieran riendo de verte con una chica vestida así…, y resulta que piensan que me voy a acostar contigo.

Un momento. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué más da cómo vayas vestida y que me vean contigo?

Las mejillas se le encendieron y bajó la mirada a la mesa.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Suspiré. Estaba preocupada por mí. Pensaba que se estaban riendo de mí por cómo iba vestida. Después de todo, la paloma no era tan dura. Decidí hacerle otra pregunta antes de que se lo pensara mejor.

—De ti. ¿En qué te vas a especializar?

—Ah, eh… Por ahora estoy con las asignaturas comunes. Todavía no me he decidido, pero me inclino por Contabilidad.

—Pero no eres de aquí. Vienes de otro lado.

—No, soy de Wichita. Igual que Sakura.

—¿Y cómo acabaste aquí, si vivías en Kansas?

—Simplemente tuvimos que escaparnos.

—¿De qué?

—De mis padres.

Estaba huyendo. La noche que nos conocimos tuve la sensación de que el abrigo y las perlas que llevaba puestas no eran más que una fachada. Pero ¿para esconder qué? Se irritaba rápidamente con las preguntas personales, pero antes de que pudiera cambiar de tema, Kyle, del equipo de fútbol, volvió a abrir la boca.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿por qué Eastern?

Hinata replicó algo. No oí lo que dijo. Las carcajadas y las gilipolleces de los futbolistas no me dejaron.

—Tío, se supone que tienes que tirarte a la tía, no pillar una tía tirada.

No pude contenerme más. No solo me faltaban al respeto a mí, también estaban ofendiendo a Hinata. Me puse en pie, di unos cuantos pasos y de inmediato comenzaron a empujarse los unos a los otros para salir por la puerta. Una docena de pies y piernas tropezaron y trastabillaron.

Noté que la mirada de Hinata se me clavaba en la nuca, lo que me hizo recuperar la calma. Volví a sentarme a la mesa. Alzó una ceja y la frustración y la rabia que sentía desaparecieron de inmediato.

—Ibas a explicarme por qué elegiste Eastern.

Probablemente lo mejor era fingir que aquel pequeño espectáculo no había sucedido.

—Es difícil de explicar —me contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que me pareció que era una buena opción.

Si había una frase que describiera lo que yo sentía en ese momento, era esa.

No tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que estaba haciendo ni de por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero había algo en el hecho de estar allí sentado con ella a la mesa que me producía una extraña sensación de calma. Incluso en mitad de un ataque de rabia.

Le sonreí y abrí el menú.

—Sé a qué te refieres.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Necesito un Naruto así en mi vida... as usual xD **

**-JuuHinamori.**


	4. Caballero Andante

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) NO voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ADAPTACIÓN está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Caballero Andante

Sasuke se quedó en la puerta como un idiota enamorado. Todavía se estaba despidiendo con la mano de Sakura mientras salía del aparcamiento. Luego cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el sillón reclinable con una sonrisa tremendamente ridícula en la cara.

—Eres idiota —le dije.

—¿Yo? ¿Y tú qué? A Hinata le ha faltado tiempo para salir de casa.

Fruncí el ceño. A mí no me había parecido que Hinata tuviera prisa, pero, en cuanto Sasuke lo mencionó, recordé que había estado bastante callada cuando volvíamos.

—¿Sí?

Sasuke se echó a reír mientras echaba el respaldo hacia atrás y subía el reposapiés.

—Te odia. Deberías dejarlo ya.

—No me odia. Lo bordé en esa cita…, cena.

Sasu alzó las cejas.

—¿Cita? Naru…, ¿qué estás haciendo? Porque si para ti solo es un juego y me jodes con esto, te mataré mientras duermes.

Me senté en el sofá y cogí el mando a distancia.

—No sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero seguro que no es eso.

Sasuke me miró confuso. No iba a permitirle que notara que yo estaba tan confundido como él.

—No lo he dicho en broma —me dijo sin apartar la mirada de la televisión—. Te asfixiaré.

—Ya te he oído —le repliqué.

Toda aquella sensación de no estar controlando mis sentimientos me estaba cabreando, y encima tenía a Pepe, la mofeta enamorada de los dibujos animados, amenazándome de muerte. Sasuke enamorado era casi insoportable.

—¿Te acuerdas de Anya?

—No es lo mismo —me respondió Sasuke, exasperado—. Con Saku es distinto. Ella es la definitiva.

—¿Y eso lo sabes después de solo dos meses? —le pregunté con tono dubitativo.

—Lo supe en cuanto la vi.

Meneé la cabeza. Odiaba que se comportara así. Los unicornios y las mariposas le salían por el culo y el aire que lo rodeaba estaba cargado de corazoncitos. Siempre acababa con el corazón roto y luego tenía que asegurarme durante seis meses de que no bebiera hasta matarse. Sin embargo, a Sakura parecía gustarle de verdad.

No importaba. Ninguna mujer me iba a dejar a mí tembloroso y borracho por perderla. Si no se quedaba conmigo, es que no merecía la pena.

Sasuke se puso en pie y se desperezó antes de dirigirse despacio hacia su cuarto.

—Sasu, estás metido en la mierda.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Tenía razón. Yo jamás me había enamorado, pero no creía que eso me fuera a cambiar mucho.

Decidí acostarme también. Me desnudé y me tumbé en la cama algo enfadado. En cuanto la cabeza se posó en la almohada, pensé en Hinata. Recordé palabra por palabra la conversación que habíamos tenido. En unas cuantas ocasiones había mostrado cierto interés. Pensé que no me odiaba del todo y eso me ayudó a relajarme. No me había disculpado exactamente por mi reputación, pero ella tampoco esperaba que fingiera. Las mujeres no me ponían nervioso.

Hinata hacía que me distrajera y me concentrara al mismo tiempo. Cabreado y casi aturdido. Jamás me había sentido tan extraño conmigo mismo. Había algo en esa sensación que me hacía tener ganas de estar cerca de ella más tiempo.

Después de pasar dos horas mirando al techo preguntándome si podría verla al día siguiente, decidí levantarme y buscar la botella de Jack Daniel's que teníamos en la cocina.

Los vasos de chupito y a estaban limpios en el lavavajillas, así que saqué uno y lo llené hasta el borde. Me lo tomé de golpe y me puse otro. Me lo bebí de otro trago y luego lo dejé en el fregadero antes de darme la vuelta. Sasuke estaba en la puerta de su cuarto con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Así se empieza.

—Cuando apareciste en nuestro árbol familiar, quise talarlo de inmediato.

Sasuke se echó a reír y cerró la puerta.

Caminé con pesadez hacia mi dormitorio, enfadado porque no podía discutírselo.

Las clases matutinas tardaron una eternidad en terminarse y me sentí un poco asqueado de mí mismo por tener el impulso de echar a correr hacia la cafetería. Ni siquiera sabía si Hinata iba a estar allí.

Pero estaba.

Chouji estaba sentado enfrente de ella, charlando con Sasuke. Sonreí levemente y luego suspiré, aliviado y resignado al mismo tiempo por haber sido tan blando.

La encargada me llenó la bandeja de Dios sabía qué clase de comida era aquello; luego me acerqué a la mesa y me paré justo enfrente de Hinata.

—Chouji, estás sentado en mi silla.

—Oh. ¿Es una de tus chicas, Naru?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Desde luego que no.

Esperé y Chouji terminó levantándose para llevarse la bandeja hasta el asiento vacío del extremo más lejano de la mesa.

—¿Qué hay, Paloma? —le pregunté.

Esperaba que me soltara una respuesta venenosa, pero, para mi tremenda sorpresa, no mostró señal alguna de enfado.

—¿Qué es eso? —me preguntó señalando mi bandeja.

Bajé la vista hacia la masa humeante. Estaba charlando por charlar. Eso era buena señal.

—Las señoras de la cafetería me dan miedo. No me atrevo a criticar sus habilidades culinarias.

Hinata se quedó mirando cómo movía el tenedor de un lado a otro buscando algo comestible y luego pareció distraerse con los murmullos que nos rodeaban. También era cierto que era la primera vez que mis compañeros de estudios me veían discutir por sentarme en un sitio concreto. Yo tampoco tenía muy claro por qué lo había hecho.

—Uf… Después de comer tenemos el examen de Biología —se quejó Sakura.

—¿Has estudiado? —le preguntó Hinata.

Sakura torció la boca.

—Dios, no. Me pasé la noche intentando convencer a mi novio de que no te ibas a acostar con Naruto.

Sasuke se enfurruñó de inmediato al oír mencionar la conversación de la noche anterior.

Los del equipo de fútbol que estaban sentados en el extremo de la mesa comenzaron a hablar en voz baja para enterarse de nuestra conversación y Hinata se hundió en su silla después de lanzarle una mirada a Sakura.

Estaba avergonzada. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, no le gustaba llamar la atención.

Sakura no hizo caso de la mirada de Hinata y le dio un empujón con el hombro a Sasuke, pero este no dejó de fruncir el ceño.

—Dios, Sasu. Sí que lo llevas mal, ¿no?

Le tiré un sobrecito de kétchup para intentar animar el ambiente. Los estudiantes que nos rodeaban centraron la atención en Sasuke y en Sakura con la esperanza de tener algo de lo que cotillear.

Sasuke no me contestó, pero Hinata me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba en racha. No me iba a poder odiar aunque lo intentara. No sé por qué estaba tan preocupado. No era que estuviera saliendo con ella ni nada parecido. Parecía el experimento platónico perfecto. Básicamente era una buena chica, aunque algo irritable, y no le hacía falta que yo le jodiera los planes para los próximos cinco años. Si es que tenía algún plan.

Sakura le frotó la espalda a Sasuke.

—Ya se le pasará. Simplemente necesita algún tiempo para creerse que Hinata podrá resistirse a tus encantos.

—No he intentado «encandilarla» —le contesté. Acababa de avanzar un poco y Sakura ya me estaba hundiendo la flota—. Es mi amiga.

Hinata miró a Sasuke.

—Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada y se relajó un poco. Crisis evitada. Hinata había salvado la situación.

Me pasé un minuto pensando algo que decir. Quería pedirle a Hinata que nos viéramos luego, pero habría sonado muy blando después del comentario de Sakura. De repente, se me ocurrió una idea brillante y no lo dudé.

—¿Y tú has estudiado?

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Por mucho tiempo que le dedique a estudiar, estoy perdida en Biología. Simplemente parece que no me entra en la cabeza.

Me puse en pie y señalé la puerta con la barbilla.

—Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a por tus apuntes. Te ayudaré a estudiar.

—Naruto…

—Levanta el culo, Paloma. Vas a bordar ese examen.

Puede que los siguientes tres segundos fueran los más largos de mi vida.

Hinata por fin se puso en pie. Pasó al lado de Sakura y le dio un pequeño tirón del pelo.

—Nos vemos en clase, Saku.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Te guardaré un asiento. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Mantuve la puerta abierta para que saliera de la cafetería, pero no pareció darse cuenta. Me quedé horrorosamente decepcionado de nuevo.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y caminé a su lado el breve trayecto hasta el Morgan Hall; luego me quedé mirando cómo manejaba con cierta torpeza la llave de su puerta.

Hinata la abrió por fin y luego dejó los libros de Biología en la cama. Se sentó y cruzó las piernas mientras yo me dejaba caer en el colchón. Me di cuenta de lo rígido y de lo incómodo que era. No me extrañaba que todas las chicas de la residencia fueran tan picajosas. Por Dios, era imposible descansar bien en aquellos colchones.

Hinata buscó la página del libro de texto y nos pusimos a trabajar. Repasamos los puntos clave del capítulo. Me gustó cómo me miraba mientras le hablaba. Casi como si estuviera pendiente de cada palabra, además de asombrada de que supiera leer. En algunos momentos me di cuenta por su expresión de que no había entendido lo que le había dicho, así que tuve que repetirlo y, cuando por fin lo comprendía, los ojos se le iluminaban. A partir de ese momento, intenté hacerle brillar los ojos de nuevo.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había llegado la hora de volver a clase.

Suspiré y le di un golpe juguetón en la cabeza con el resumen que habíamos hecho.

—Lo tienes controlado. Te sabes este resumen de arriba abajo.

—Bueno…, y a veremos.

—Te acompaño a clase y así te pregunto por el camino.

Pensaba que rechazaría la oferta con educación, pero sonrió levemente y asintió.

Cuando salimos al pasillo, suspiró.

—No te enfadarás si cateo este examen, ¿verdad?

¿Le preocupaba que me cabreara con ella? No tenía muy claro qué pensar de eso, pero me sentí bastante bien.

—No vas a catearlo, Paloma. Aunque la próxima vez deberíamos empezar antes —le dije mientras la acompañaba hasta el bloque de ciencias.

Le hice una pregunta tras otra y contestó inmediatamente la mayoría; aunque dudó en algunas, las respondió bien todas.

Llegamos a la puerta de su clase y vi la gratitud en su mirada, aunque fue demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo.

—Patéales el culo —le dije, porque la verdad es que no sabía qué otra cosa decirle.

Shikamaru Nara pasó a nuestro lado y me saludó con la barbilla.

—Hola, Naru.

Odiaba a aquel capullo.

—¿Qué hay, Shikamaru? —le respondí con otro movimiento de barbilla.

Shikamaru era uno de esos tipos a los que les gustaba seguirme y utilizar su grado de caballero andante para echar polvos. Le gustaba llamarme mujeriego, pero lo cierto era que Shikamaru se dedicaba a lo mismo, aunque de un modo más sofisticado. No era sincero con sus conquistas. Fingía que le importaban y luego las abandonaba sin preocuparse realmente por ellas.

Una noche del primer año de carrera me llevé a Janet Littleton desde el Red Door a mi apartamento. Shikamaru intentaba tirarse a una amiga suya. Nos separamos al salir del club y, después de tirármela, no fingí querer empezar una relación con ella, así que llamó cabreada a su amiga para que la recogiera. Su amiga todavía estaba con Shikamaru, de modo que él acabó llevando a Janet a su casa. Después de eso, Shikamaru tuvo algo nuevo que contarles a sus conquistas. Fuera cual fuera la chica que me tirara, él la conseguía como segundo plato contándole cómo había salvado a Janet.

Le soportaba, pero a duras penas.

Shikamaru vio a mi Paloma y los ojos se le iluminaron de inmediato.

—Hola, Hinata.

No comprendía por qué Shikamaru se empeñaba en tirarse a las mismas chicas que yo, pero llevaba en clase con Hinata desde hacía bastantes semanas y nunca se había fijado en ella hasta ese momento. Saber que lo hacía porque ella estaba hablando conmigo casi consiguió enfurecerme.

—Hola —le respondió Hinata, sorprendida. Estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de por qué le había dirigido la palabra de repente. Su cara lo mostraba claramente —. ¿Quién es? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros como si no me importara, aunque lo que quería en realidad era cruzar la clase y darle una paliza a ese pijo.

—Shikamaru Nara —le contesté. Solo decir su nombre me dejó mal sabor de boca—. Uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

Eso también me dejó mal sabor de boca. Tenía hermanos, tanto de fraternidad como de sangre. No consideraba que Shikamaru perteneciera a ninguna de esas dos clases. Me parecía más bien un archienemigo al que debía mantener cerca para tenerlo vigilado.

—¿Estás en una hermandad? —me preguntó frunciendo su pequeña nariz.

—Sigma Tau, lo mismo que Sasu. Creía que lo sabías.

—Bueno…, es que… no me pareces de esos que están en una hermandad — me dijo mientras me miraba los tatuajes de los brazos.

El hecho de que Hinata volviera a mirarme a mí me puso de mejor humor.

—Mi padre es un antiguo miembro y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau. Es una tradición familiar.

—¿Y esperan que jures fidelidad a la hermandad? —me preguntó con un tono de voz escéptico.

—En realidad, no. Son buenos tipos. —Moví con el dedo las hojas de sus apuntes. Se los entregué—. Será mejor que te vayas ya a clase.

Me volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa perfecta.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

Me empujó un poco con el codo y no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

Entró en la clase y se sentó al lado de Sakura. Shikamaru se quedó mirándola, y observó cómo charlaban las dos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo fantaseé con la idea de coger una mesa y lanzársela a la cabeza. Ya no tenía más clases, así que no había ninguna razón para quedarme allí. Una buena vuelta con la Harley impediría que me cabrease al pensar en Shikamaru intentando meterse debajo de la falda de Hinata, así que me aseguré de tomar el camino más largo para tener más tiempo para pensar. Me crucé con unas cuantas compañeras dignas de acabar en mi sofá, pero en la cabeza no dejaba de aparecérseme la cara de Hinata. Lo hizo tantas veces que empecé a cabrearme.

Era bien sabido que me había portado como un mierda con todas las chicas con las que había tenido una conversación a solas que tuvieran más de dieciséis años. Lo había hecho desde que tenía quince años. Puede que lo que pasara fuera el cuento típico, chico malo que se enamora de chica buena, pero Hinata no era ninguna princesita. Ocultaba algo. Quizás eso era lo que nos unía: lo que ella quiera que hubiera dejado atrás.

Entré en el aparcamiento y me bajé de la moto. Montar en la Harley no me había servido de nada. Nada de lo que se me había pasado por la cabeza tenía sentido. Estaba intentando justificar la extraña obsesión que sentía por ella.

De repente, me puse de muy mal humor y al entrar en casa cerré de un portazo. Me senté en el sofá y me cabreé todavía más cuando no encontré el mando a distancia.

Un trozo de plástico negro aterrizó a mi lado cuando Sasuke pasó a mi lado para sentarse en el sillón reclinable. Cogí el mando y apunté hacia la tele para encenderla.

—¿Por qué te llevas el mando a tu cuarto? Siempre tienes que acabar trayéndolo —le bufé.

—No sé, tío. Es por costumbre. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo sé —gruñí. Encendí la tele, pero le quité el volumen—. Hinata Hyūga.

Alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se me ha metido entre ceja y ceja. Creo que necesito tirármela ya de una vez.

—No es que no aprecie que no me jodas la vida con esa contención tuya recién descubierta, pero nunca has necesitado que te dé permiso… A no ser… que por fin te importe alguien de verdad.

—No seas capullo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Hinata te importa. Supongo que solo hacía falta que apareciera una chica que se resistiera durante más de veinticuatro horas a acostarse contigo.

—Laura me hizo esperar una semana.

—Pero Hinata no te da ni la hora, ¿verdad?

—Solo quiere que seamos amigos. Supongo que tengo suerte de que no me trate como un leproso.

Tras un silencio incómodo, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes miedo.

—¿De qué? —le pregunté con una sonrisa retorcida.

—Del rechazo. Después de todo, resulta que Kurama es como todos los demás.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Sasu, sabes que ese mote me revienta.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

—Lo sé. Casi tanto como te revienta sentirte de ese modo ahora mismo.

—No haces que me sienta mejor.

—Así que te gusta y tienes miedo. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Nada. Es una putada que por fin haya encontrado una chica con la que merece la pena estar y que sea demasiado buena para mí.

Sasuke intentó contener la risa. Era irritante que le divirtiera tanto mi problema. Sasu se limitó a sonreír antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no dejas que ella tome esa decisión?

—Porque me importa lo suficiente como para querer tomar esa decisión por ella.

Sasuke se desperezó y luego se levantó. Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ningún ruido sobre la alfombra.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Sí. Bebamos por la amistad.

—Entonces, ¿vas a seguir viéndote con ella? ¿Por qué? A mí eso me suena a tortura.

Pensé en ello durante unos segundos. Sí que sonaba a tortura, pero era mejor que verla desde lejos.

—No quiero que acabe conmigo… ni con ningún otro capullo.

—Quieres decir con nadie que no seas tú. Tío, estás chalado.

—Tráeme la puta cerveza y cállate.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. A diferencia de Chris Jenks, él sabía cuándo debía callarse.

Continuará...

* * *

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


	5. Distracción

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) NO voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ADAPTACIÓN está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 4 - Distracción

La decisión fue una locura, pero también liberadora. Al día siguiente, entré en la cafetería y, sin pensármelo, me senté en la silla vacía que había frente a Hinata. Estar cerca de ella era algo natural y sencillo y, aparte de tener que soportar las miradas de los demás estudiantes e incluso la de algún profesor, a ella parecía gustarle tenerme cerca.

—¿Vamos a estudiar hoy?

—Sí —me respondió sin perturbarse.

Lo único relativo respecto a lo de ser amigos era que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella más me gustaba. Era más difícil olvidar el color y la forma de sus ojos, y cómo olía la crema que se ponía en la piel. También me fijé en más detalles, como en lo largas que eran sus piernas y en el color más habitual de su ropa. Incluso logré darme cuenta de en qué semana no tenía que tocarle mucho las narices, que, por suerte para Sasuke, era la misma semana en la que no había que joder a Sakura. De ese modo, disponíamos de tres semanas en las que no teníamos que estar en guardia, en lugar de solo dos, y podíamos avisarnos con cierta antelación.

Incluso en sus peores momentos, Hinata no era tan remilgada como la mayoría de las chicas. Lo único que parecía afectarle eran las esporádicas preguntas que hacían sobre nuestra relación, pero, mientras yo me encargara de eso, se le pasaba con rapidez.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la gente especulaba cada vez menos. Comíamos juntos la mayoría de los días y por la noche, cuando estudiábamos, la llevaba a cenar. Sasuke y Sakura nos invitaron una vez al cine. No fue incómodo en ningún momento, no hubo ninguna pregunta respecto a si éramos algo más que amigos. No tenía muy claro qué debía sentir, sobre todo porque mi decisión de no intentar acostarme con Hinata no me impedía fantasear con ella gimiendo en mi sofá… Hasta que una noche la vi hacerse cosquillas con Sakura en mi apartamento y me la imaginé en mi cama.

Tenía que sacarme a Hinata de la cabeza.

La única cura a eso era dejar de pensar en ella el tiempo suficiente como para realizar otra conquista.

Unos cuantos días más tarde, vi un rostro que me resultó familiar. Ya la había visto antes, con Janet Littleton. Lucy estaba bastante buena, nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad de mostrar el canalillo y era muy expresiva respecto a lo mucho que me odiaba. Por suerte, solo me costó treinta minutos de charla y una sutil invitación al Red para llevármela a casa. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando empezó a quitarme la ropa. Desapareció todo ese odio que había sentido contra mí desde el año anterior. Se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios y con decepción en los ojos.

Hinata siguió metida en mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera el cansancio postcoital me iba a curar y, además, sentí algo nuevo: culpabilidad.

Al día siguiente me apresuré a ir a clase de Historia para sentarme al lado de Hinata. Ella ya había sacado el portátil y el libro, y casi ni me saludó cuando me senté.

Había menos luz de la habitual en la clase. Las nubes impedían el paso de la luz natural, que solía entrar a raudales por las ventanas. Le di un golpecito en el codo, pero no estaba tan receptiva como siempre, así que le quité el bolígrafo de los dedos y empecé a garabatear en el borde de las páginas. En su mayoría fueron garabatos, pero también escribí su nombre con letras artísticas. Me miró y me sonrió con expresión agradecida.

Me acerqué a ella para susurrarle al oído:

—¿Quieres comer hoy fuera del campus?

«No puedo», me dijo moviendo los labios pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

Escribí en su libro.

«¿Por qué?».

«Tengo que gastar el bono de comidas» .

«Una mierda» .

«De verdad» .

Quise discutir, pero me quedaba sin sitio en la página.

«Vale. Otra comida misteriosa. Me puede la impaciencia» .

Se rio en voz baja y disfruté de la sensación de vértigo feliz que me invadía cada vez que la hacía sonreír. Unos cuantos garabatos y un dibujo improvisado de un dragón después, Chaney dio por finalizada la clase.

Metí el bolígrafo en su mochila mientras ella guardaba el resto de las cosas y luego nos fuimos a la cafetería.

No nos miraron tanto como otros días. Los demás estudiantes se habían acostumbrado a vernos juntos de forma habitual. Mientras esperábamos en la cola para comer, charlamos sobre el nuevo trabajo de historia que nos había puesto Chaney. Hinata enseñó su bono de comidas y luego se dirigió hacia su mesa. Me di cuenta de inmediato de que le faltaba algo en su bandeja: la lata de zumo de naranja que cogía todos los días.

Busqué con la mirada entre la fila de camareros que servían comida detrás de la barra. En cuanto vi a la mujer de aspecto ceñudo en la caja registradora, supe que había encontrado mi objetivo.

—Disculpe, señora… Señora…

La encargada del comedor me miró de arriba abajo antes de decidir que le iba a causar problemas, como hacían la mayoría de las mujeres antes de que yo provocara que les cosquillearan los muslos.

—Armstrong —me contestó con voz ronca.

Me esforcé por ocultar mi disgusto cuando la imagen de sus muslos apareció en un rincón oscuro de mi mente. Le mostré mi sonrisa más encantadora.

—Un nombre bonito. Me preguntaba si usted, que parece ser quien manda, me podría decir si queda zumo de naranja.

—Sí, queda un poco en la parte de atrás. He estado demasiado ocupada para traerlo.

Asentí.

—Siempre está corriendo de un lado a otro. Deberían subirle el sueldo. Nadie trabaja tanto como usted. Lo ve cualquiera.

Alzó la barbilla, lo que disminuyó el número de papadas que tenía en el cuello.

—Gracias. Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien se fijara. ¿Quieres zumo de naranja?

—Solo uno… Si usted puede, por supuesto.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Claro que sí. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Llevé la lata a la mesa y la dejé en la bandeja de Hinata.

—No era necesario que te molestaras. Iba a coger uno.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó sobre el regazo, lo que le dejó a la vista los hombros. Todavía estaban morenos por el verano y brillaban un poquito. Suplicaban una caricia.

Se me pasaron por la cabeza una decena de ideas cargadas de morbo.

—Bueno, pues no ya no tienes que hacerlo —le respondí.

Le ofrecí una de mis mejores sonrisas, pero esta vez era sincera. Fue otro de esos momentos de Hinata feliz que me gustaba ver.

Chōji soltó un bufido.

—¿Te has convertido en su criado, Naruto? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Abanicarla con una hoja de palmera vestido solo con un bañador Speedo?

Giré la cabeza y vi a Chōji con una sonrisa de listillo de oreja a oreja. No pretendía ofenderme, pero me había estropeado el momento y eso me cabreó. La verdad era que probablemente y o debía parecer un poco capullo por llevarle la bebida.

Hinata se inclinó hacia delante.

—Tú no podrías ni rellenar un Speedo, Chōji. Así que cierra esa boca.

—¡Calma, Hinata! Estaba bromeando —le respondió Chouji con las manos en alto.

—Bueno…, pero no le hables así —insistió ella con el ceño fruncido.

Me quedé mirándola unos instantes y observé cómo la rabia se desvanecía un poco al volverse hacia mí. Sin duda, aquello era toda una novedad.

—Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Una chica acaba de defenderme.

Le sonreí levemente y luego me puse en pie. Miré fijamente durante un momento a Chōji y luego me marché para tirar la comida de la bandeja. De todas maneras, no tenía mucha hambre.

Las pesadas puertas de madera cedieron con facilidad cuando las empujé para salir. Me saqué el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo y me encendí uno mientras intentaba olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Me había comportado como un capullo por una chica y eso les iba a resultar tremendamente divertido a mis hermanos de fraternidad, porque yo me había dedicado a meterme con ellos durante dos años por el simple hecho de decir que quizás querían tener algo más con una chica después de tirársela. Me tocaba a mí ahora y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo…, porque no podía. ¿Podía ir a peor? No quería.

Cuando la gente que estaba fumando se echó a reír, yo también lo hice, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. Por dentro me sentía cabreado y humillado, o cabreado por haberme visto humillado. Daba igual. Las chicas me saludaban con la mano y se turnaban para intentar charlar conmigo.

Yo asentía y sonreía para ser agradable, pero de lo que realmente tenía ganas era de largarme de allí y de pegarle un puñetazo a algo. Una rabieta en público sería una muestra de debilidad y no pensaba dejar que me pasara eso.

Hinata pasó a mi lado e interrumpí a una de las chicas en mitad de la frase para seguirla.

—Espera, Paloma. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Naruto. Sé llegar sola.

Lo admito: eso me escoció. Ni siquiera me miró cuando lo dijo. Fue algo completamente despectivo.

En ese momento, una chica con una falda corta y unas piernas kilométricas pasó a mi lado. El largo cabello negro brillante le bailaba a lo largo de la espalda con cada paso. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta: tenía que dejarlo. Tirarme a cualquier tía buena era lo que mejor se me daba y Hinata solo quería ser mi amiga. Tenía pensado hacer lo correcto y mantener nuestra relación en su estado platónico, pero si no hacía algo drástico, ese plan se perdería en mitad del embrollo de pensamientos contrapuestos y sentimientos enfrentados que se arremolinaban en mi fuero interno.

Había llegado el momento de trazar una línea. No me merecía a Hinata, así que ¿qué sentido tenía todo aquello?

Tiré el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Luego te veo, Paloma.

Puse mi cara seductora, pero no haría falta mucho más. Se había cruzado conmigo a propósito, con la esperanza de que su falda corta y sus tacones de fulana me llamaran la atención. La adelanté y luego me giré hacia ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—¿Tienes prisa?

Me sonrió. Ya era mía.

—Tengo que ir a clase.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué clase?

Se paró y torció la boca hacia un lado.

—Naruto Uzumaki, ¿verdad?

—Verdad. ¿Mi reputación me precede?

—Así es.

—Culpable entonces.

Meneó la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir a clase.

Dejé escapar un suspiro fingiendo decepción.

—Qué pena. Iba a pedirte ayuda.

—¿Para qué?

Su tono de voz era dubitativo, pero no había dejado de sonreírme. Podría haberle pedido directamente que me siguiera hasta mi apartamento para echar un polvo rápido y probablemente habría aceptado, pero un poco de seducción y encanto ayudaban mucho después.

—Para llegar a mi apartamento. Tengo un terrible sentido de la orientación.

—¿De verdad? —me preguntó asintiendo al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Luego sonrió de nuevo. Se estaba esforzando mucho por no sentirse halagada.

Llevaba desabrochados los dos botones de arriba, lo que dejaba a la vista la curva inferior de sus pechos y unos cuantos centímetros de su sujetador. Noté dentro de los vaqueros el creciente abultamiento habitual y apoyé el peso en la otra pierna.

—Terrible —repetí con una sonrisa y vi que paseaba la mirada por mi hoyuelo. No sé por qué, pero el hoyuelo siempre parece dejar zanjado el asunto.

Se encogió de hombros intentando hacerse todavía la interesante.

—Ve delante. Si veo que te desvías, te tocaré el claxon.

—Voy para allá —le contesté señalando el aparcamiento.

Me había metido la lengua hasta la garganta antes de que acabáramos de subir las escaleras a mi apartamento y ya me estaba quitando la chaqueta antes de que hubiera escogido la llave adecuada del llavero. Fue algo torpe, pero divertido. Tenía práctica más que suficiente en abrir la cerradura de mi puerta con los labios apoyados en los labios de otra persona. Me empujó hacia la sala de estar en cuanto se abrió la puerta y la agarré de las caderas para empujarla contra la puerta y cerrarla. Me rodeó las caderas con las piernas y la levanté para apoyar mi pelvis contra la suya.

Me besó como si estuviera muerta de hambre y supiera que había comida en el fondo de mi boca. No sé, eso me pareció. Me mordió el labio inferior y di un paso atrás. Perdí el equilibrio y me caí sobre el extremo de la mesa que estaba más cerca del sillón reclinable. Varias cosas cayeron al suelo.

—Ups —dijo ella entre risitas.

Sonreí mientras la veía caminar hacia el sofá, donde se apoyó dejando al aire las nalgas y una leve tira de lencería blanca.

Me desabroché el cinturón y di un paso adelante. Me lo iba a poner fácil. Giró el cuello y su larga melena le cruzó la espalda. Tuve que reconocer que estaba buena de narices. La cremallera apenas era capaz de contener lo que había debajo.

Se volvió para mirarme y yo me incliné para besarla en la boca.

—Quizás debería decirte mi nombre —me susurró.

—¿Por qué? —jadeé—. Creo que me gusta así.

Me sonrió al mismo tiempo que metía los pulgares en los bordes de las bragas y se las bajaba hasta que le cayeron en los tobillos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron con una malicia compartida.

En mi mente apareció de repente la mirada reprobatoria de Hinata.

—¿A qué estás esperando? —me preguntó, excitada e impaciente.

—A nada —le dije negando con la cabeza.

Intenté concentrarme en su culo desnudo contra mis muslos. Tener que concentrarme para mantenerme empalmado era sin duda algo nuevo y diferente, y todo era culpa de Hinata.

Se giró, me quitó la camisa por encima de la cabeza de un tirón y yo terminé de desabrocharme los vaqueros. Joder. O yo iba a paso de tortuga o aquella mujer era una versión femenina de mí. Me quité las botas de dos patadas y luego los vaqueros, que también lancé a un lado de otra patada. Subió una de las piernas y me rodeó la cadera con la rodilla.

—Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto —me susurró al oído—. Desde que te vi en el curso de orientación del año pasado.

Le subí la mano por el muslo mientras me esforzaba por recordar si había hablado con ella alguna vez. Para cuando llegué al final de la parte interior, tenía los dedos empapados. No lo había dicho en broma. Un año de juegos mentales previos hacían que todo me fuera mucho más fácil.

Gimió en cuanto le toqué la parte sensible de la piel. Estaba tan húmeda que los dedos no conseguían rozar demasiado y las pelotas empezaban a dolerme.

Solo me había tirado a dos chicas en otras tantas semanas. Esta y la amiga de Janet, Lucy. Un momento. Con Ino eran tres. La mañana siguiente a conocer a Hinata. Hinata. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad me recorrió y tuvo un efecto bastante negativo en mi erección.

—No te muevas —le dije.

Eché a correr en calzoncillos hacia mi dormitorio. Saqué un envoltorio cuadrado de mi mesita de noche y luego volví corriendo al lugar donde me estaba esperando esa morena despampanante, exactamente en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Me quitó el envoltorio de las manos y se puso de rodillas. Después de cierta creatividad y unos trucos bastante sorprendentes con su lengua, tuve luz verde para tumbarla en el sofá.

Y eso hice. Boca abajo con una mano en sus partes, y le encantó en todo momento.

**Continuará... **

* * *

**Pues mira que eres tonto, Naru. **

**Gracias a Daiu Naruhina por la review ! **

_**-JuuHinamori. **_


	6. Compañeros de Piso

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) NO voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ADAPTACIÓN está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 5 - Compañeros de Piso

La adicta al sexo estaba en el cuarto de baño, vistiéndose y arreglándose. No dijo mucho después de que acabáramos, así que pensé en conseguir su número de teléfono para incluirla en la muy corta lista de chicas, como Ino, que no necesitaban una relación para disfrutar del sexo, con quienes merecía la pena repetir.

Sonó el teléfono de Sasuke. Fue el sonido de un beso, así que debía de ser Sakura. Ella le había cambiado el sonido de aviso de los mensajes y Sasuke se había quedado encantado. Me alegraba verlos juntos, pero también me daban ganas de vomitar a veces.

Estaba sentado en el sofá buscando un canal en la televisión mientras esperaba que saliera la chica para poder mandarla a casa, cuando me di cuenta de que Sasuke estaba correteando por todo el apartamento. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué haces?

—Será mejor que recojas tu mierda. Saku viene para aquí con Hinata.

Eso me espabiló.

—¿Hinata?

—Sí. La caldera del Morgan Hall se ha vuelto a estropear.

—¿Y?

—Que vienen a quedarse unos cuantos días.

—¿Las dos? ¿Hinata se va a quedar aquí? ¿En nuestro apartamento?

—Sí, capullo. Sácate de la cabeza el culo de Jenna Jameson y presta atención a lo que te digo. Estarán aquí dentro de diez minutos. Y con equipaje.

—Ni de coña.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Levanta el culo y ayúdame, y saca tu basura —me dijo señalando al cuarto de baño.

—¡Joder! —exclamé a la vez que me ponía de pie de un salto.

Por fin lo entendí. Si Sakura se cabreaba porque había una desconocida en el piso cuando llegara con Hinata, eso dejaría en mal lugar a Sasuke. Si Hinata no quería quedarse por eso, él tendría un problema… y yo también.

Me centré en la puerta del cuarto de baño. El grifo llevaba abierto desde que había entrado. No sabía si estaba cagando o estaba duchándose. No iba a poder echarla del apartamento antes de que llegaran las chicas. Sería peor que me pillaran intentando sacarla a rastras, así que, en lugar de eso, decidí cambiar las sábanas de la cama y arreglarlo todo un poco.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Hinata? —le pregunté mirando al sofá.

No pensaba permitir que durmiera sobre catorce meses de fluidos corporales.

—No lo sé. ¿En el sillón reclinable?

—Y una mierda, idiota. —Me rasqué la cabeza—. Supongo que tendrá que dormir en mi cama.

Sasuke lanzó un aullido hilarante y sus risotadas se oyeron por lo menos hasta dos manzanas de distancia. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y se agarró las rodillas, con la cara enrojecida.

—¿Qué?

Se incorporó y me señaló moviendo un dedo y la cabeza hacia mí. Se reía tanto que no podía hablar, así que se puso a limpiar mientras se estremecía de arriba abajo por las carcajadas.

Once minutos después, Sasuke cruzó corriendo la sala de estar hacia la puerta principal. Bajó las escaleras y luego no se oyó nada más. El grifo del baño se cerró por fin y todo se quedó en silencio.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, oí abrirse la puerta de entrada de golpe y a Sasuke quejarse: —¡Joder, cariño! ¡Tu maleta pesa diez kilos más que la de Hinata!

Salí al pasillo y vi a mi última conquista salir del cuarto de baño. Se quedó paralizada, miró a Sakura y a Hinata y terminó de abrocharse los dos últimos botones de la blusa. No se había arreglado allí dentro. Todavía tenía toda la cara cubierta de maquillaje.

Durante unos momentos me quedé completamente distraído pensando:

«Pero ¿qué coño…?». Supongo que no era una chica sin complicaciones como había pensado unos instantes atrás, lo que hacía que la visita sorpresa de Hinata y Sakura fuera más que bienvenida. Aunque yo todavía estuviera en calzoncillos cortos.

—Hola —las saludó a ambas.

Luego miró el equipaje y la sorpresa se convirtió en una confusión absoluta.

Sakura miró fijamente a Sasuke, quien levantó las manos de inmediato.

—¡Está con Naruto!

En ese momento aparecí en escena. Giré la esquina del pasillo y bostecé al mismo tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—La gente a la que esperaba está aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco y me sonrió. Me abrazó y me besó en el cuello. Una hora antes, sus labios eran suaves y tibios. Delante de Hinata, los sentí como dos panecillos muy calientes rodeados de alambre de espino.

—Te dejaré mi número sobre la encimera.

—Eh…, no te molestes —le dije con una despreocupación ensayada.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó a la vez que se echaba atrás.

En sus ojos brilló la rabia del rechazo y me miró buscando que mi intención fuera otra cosa que lo que le había dicho. Me alegré de que esa situación se estuviera produciendo en ese momento. Podría haberla llamado en otra ocasión y la situación se habría complicado. Confundirla con una posible follamiga me resultó inquietante. Solía tener mejor criterio para juzgar a las mujeres.

—¡Siempre lo mismo! —exclamó Sakura mientras miraba fijamente a la chica—. ¿Cómo puede ser que te sorprenda? ¡Es Naruto Uzumaki, joder! ¡Es famoso precisamente por eso, pero las chicas siempre se sorprenden!

Se volvió hacia Sasuke y él la rodeó con un brazo a la vez que le hacía un gesto para que se tranquilizara.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, encendidos por la rabia y la vergüenza, y luego salió a toda prisa. Agarró el bolso sin disminuir el paso.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y noté que Sasuke estaba tenso. Esas situaciones le incomodaban. Por otra parte, yo tenía una fierecilla a la que domar, así que entré en la cocina y abrí la nevera como si no hubiera pasado nada. El brillo casi llameante de su mirada anunciaba una furia que jamás había visto, no solo porque jamás me había encontrado con una mujer que no me quisiera servir su culo en bandeja de plata, sino porque tampoco me había quedado para prestar atención a sus rabietas.

Sakura meneó la cabeza y empezó a recorrer el pasillo. Sasuke la siguió con el cuerpo inclinado para compensar el peso de la maleta.

Justo cuando pensaba que Hinata estaba a punto de estallar, se desplomó en el sillón.

«Vaya. Está… cabreada. Será mejor acabar cuanto antes».

Me crucé de brazos y mantuve una distancia mínima de seguridad respecto a ella, así que me quedé en la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma? ¿Has tenido un día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente asqueada.

Era un comienzo.

—¿Conmigo? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así y tratarla de ese modo?

Así empezamos.

—¿Cómo la he tratado? Me ha propuesto darme su número y yo lo he rechazado.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Intenté no reírme. No sé por qué me hacía tanta gracia verla alterada y horrorizada por mi comportamiento, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Te acuestas con ella, pero no quieres su número?

—¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no voy a llamarla?

—¿Y por qué te has acostado con ella si no vas a volver a llamarla?

—Yo no prometo nada a nadie, Paloma. Esa no dijo que quisiera una relación antes de abrirse de piernas en el sofá.

Miró con asco al sofá.

—«Esa» es la hija de alguien, Naruto. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien tratase así a tu hija?

Ya se me había ocurrido esa idea, así que estaba preparado.

—Será mejor que a mi hija no se le caigan las bragas delante del primer gilipollas que conozca, por decirlo de algún modo.

Era la verdad. ¿Se merecían las mujeres que las trataran como putas? No. ¿Se merecían las putas ser tratadas como tales? Sí. Yo mismo era una puta. La primera vez que me tiré a Ino y ella se marchó sin un simple abrazo, no me puse a llorar ni me comí un litro de helado. No me quejé a mis hermanos de fraternidad de que me había dejado en mi primera cita ni de que Ino me había tratado así por cómo me había comportado. Es lo que es, sin tonterías ni fingir que quieres proteger tu dignidad si lo que te propones es destruirla.

Además, las chicas son famosas por criticarse las unas a las otras y solo se toman un descanso para criticar a un chico por hacerlo. Las había oído llamar puta a una compañera de clase sin que a mí se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza tal cosa. Pero si me llevaba a esa puta a casa, me la tiraba y luego la dejaba marchar sin compromisos, de repente el malo era yo. Tonterías.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos. Era evidente que se había quedado sin argumentos y eso la enfurecía todavía más.

—Entonces, además de admitir que eres un gilipollas, ¿estás diciendo que, como se ha acostado contigo, merecía que la echaran como a un gato callejero?

—Lo que digo es que he sido franco con ella. Es adulta. Todo ha sido consentido…, incluso parecía demasiado ansiosa, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía tener tan claras tus intenciones, Naruto.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus actos con cualquier cosa que se inventan. Esa chica no ha dicho de entrada que quisiera establecer una relación seria, igual que yo no le he dicho que quería sexo sin compromisos. ¿Dónde ves la diferencia?

—Eres un cerdo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me han llamado cosas peores.

A pesar de mi indiferencia, oírle decir eso me sentó tan bien como si me hundieran un clavo del doce debajo de la uña del pulgar. Aunque fuera verdad.

Se quedó mirando al sofá y dio un paso atrás.

—Me parece que dormiré en el sillón.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No pienso dormir en esa cosa! ¡A saber encima de qué me estaría tumbando!

Recogí del suelo su bolso de viaje.

—No vas a dormir ni en el sofá ni en el sillón. Vas a dormir en mi cama.

—Que sin duda será más insalubre que el sofá. Seguro.

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por favor!

—Lo digo absolutamente en serio. Me las tiro en el sofá. Nunca las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

—¿Y yo sí puedo usar tu cama?

Quise decírselo. Joder, ansié pronunciar las palabras, pero apenas era capaz de admitírmelo a mí mismo y mucho menos a ella. En lo más profundo de mi fuero interno, yo sabía que era un mierda y que ella se merecía alguien mejor.

Una parte de mí quería llevarla al dormitorio y mostrarle precisamente por qué ella era especial, pero eso también era lo que me lo impedía. Era todo lo contrario a mí: inocente en la superficie, pero herida en su fuero interno. Había algo de ella que necesitaba en mi vida y, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era, no podía ceder a mis malas costumbres y joderlo todo. Era consciente de que Hinata era de las personas que perdonaban, pero tenía una serie de líneas que era mejor que yo no cruzara.

Se me ocurrió una opción mejor. Sonreí con malicia.

—¿Planeas acostarte conmigo esta noche?

—¡No!

—Ahí lo tienes, esa es la razón. Levanta ese culo gruñón, date una ducha caliente y después podremos estudiar algo de biología.

Hinata me miró fijamente, pero al cabo de unos instantes me hizo caso. Casi me empujó con el hombro cuando pasó a mi lado y cerró de golpe la puerta del cuarto de baño. Las tuberías del suelo del apartamento gimieron de inmediato en cuanto abrió los grifos.

Llevaba poco equipaje, solo lo esencial. Encontré unos cuantos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y un par de calcetines largos de algodón con rayas púrpuras. Los sostuve en alto delante de mí y rebusqué un poco más. Todo era de algodón. No planeaba desnudarse conmigo, ni siquiera provocarme. Fue un tanto decepcionante, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que me gustara más. Me pregunté si tendría algún tanga en su habitación.

¿Acaso sería virgen?

Me eché a reír. Una virgen en la universidad era algo casi inaudito en estos tiempos.

También llevaba la pasta y el cepillo de dientes y un tubo pequeño de una especie de crema facial. Cogí todo y atravesé el pasillo para sacar una toalla limpia del armario.

Llamé una vez, pero no me contestó, así que simplemente entré. De todas maneras, estaba tapada por la cortina de la ducha y no tenía nada que no hubiera visto antes.

—¿Saku?

—No, soy yo —le dije mientras colocaba sus cosas en la estantería que había al lado del lavabo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate! —chilló.

Me reí. Qué chica.

—Te has olvidado de coger una toalla y te traigo tu ropa, tu cepillo de dientes y un extraño tipo de crema facial que he encontrado en tu bolso.

—¿Has estado rebuscando entre mis cosas? —dijo con voz un poco más aguda.

Logré sofocar la risa repentina que amenazó con salirme a borbotones. Había ido a llevarle sus cosas a doña Puritana para ser un buen chico y se había puesto histérica. Tampoco es que fuera a encontrar nada interesante en su bolso. Era como el sermón dominical de un pastor.

Eché un poco de su pasta de dientes en mi cepillo y abrí el grifo.

Hinata se quedó extrañamente quieta, hasta que asomó la frente y los ojos por el borde de la cortina. Me esforcé por no prestarle atención y sentí que me abría un agujero en la nuca con la intensidad de su mirada.

No entendía su irritación. Para mí, aquella situación era extrañamente relajante. Esa sensación me sorprendió, porque nunca había pensado que pudiera disfrutar con la vida doméstica.

—Sal de aquí, Naruto —gruñó.

—No puedo irme a la cama sin lavarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a menos de medio metro de esta cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermes.

—No pienso mirar, Paloma.

La verdad es que la imagen de Hinata inclinada sobre mí con un cuchillo en las manos me pareció un tanto excitante. Más lo de estar inclinada sobre mí que lo del cuchillo.

Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y me fui a mi cuarto sin dejar de sonreír. A los pocos minutos, dejaron de sonar las cañerías, pero ella tardó siglos en salir.

Abrí un poco la puerta del cuarto de baño y metí la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, Paloma! ¡Me están saliendo canas aquí fuera!

Su aspecto me sorprendió. Ya la había visto sin maquillaje, pero ahora su piel estaba brillante y sonrosada y su largo cabello negro azulado húmedo dejaba completamente a la vista su cara. No pude evitar quedarme mirándola.

Hinata echó hacia atrás el brazo y me tiró el cepillo del pelo. Lo esquivé y luego cerré la puerta sin dejar de reírme mientras cruzaba de nuevo el pasillo.

Oí las pisadas de sus pequeños pies por ese mismo pasillo y el corazón empezó a palpitarme con más fuerza.

—Buenas noches, Hinata —dijo Sakura desde el cuarto de Sasuke.

—Buenas noches, Saku.

Me eché a reír. Sakura, más que ser una pesadilla, me había traído una pesadilla a mi vida. Me había presentado a mi droga personalizada. No conseguía la suficiente, pero no quería quedarme sin ella. Aunque solo podía calificarlo de adicción, ni siquiera me atrevía a probar una sola migaja. Solo me mantenía cerca y me sentía mejor con el simple hecho de saber que estaba cerca. No tenía ninguna esperanza.

Dos pequeños golpes en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad.

—Entra, Paloma. No hace falta llamar.

Hinata entró, con el cabello oscuro húmedo y vestida con la camiseta gris y los pantalones cortos de cuadros. Revisó con los ojos bien abiertos todo el cuarto mientras decidía unas cuantas cosas respecto a mí al ver las paredes desnudas.

Era la primera vez que una mujer entraba en mi cuarto. Se trataba de un momento sobre el que no había pensado, pero que Hinata cambiara la atmósfera de mi cuarto era algo que no me había esperado.

Antes era simplemente el lugar donde dormía. Un lugar donde nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo. La presencia de Hinata hacía que las paredes blancas y sin decoración alguna fueran muy obvias, hasta tal punto que noté una leve sensación de incomodidad. Que Hinata se encontrase en mi cuarto me hacía sentirme como si estuviera en mi hogar, y ese vacío y a no me parecía apropiado.

—Bonito pijama —dije por fin mientras me sentaba en la cama—. Vamos, ven. No voy a morderte.

Bajó la barbilla y alzó las cejas.

—No me das miedo. —Su libro de biología aterrizó a mi lado con un sonido sordo y luego se paró—. ¿Tienes un boli?

Señalé con la barbilla la mesita de noche.

—En el cajón de arriba.

En cuanto lo dije, se me heló la sangre. Iba a encontrar lo que tenía almacenado ahí. Me preparé para el enfrentamiento final que vendría a continuación.

Apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se inclinó hacia la mesita para abrir el cajón. Empezó a rebuscar hasta que, de repente, sacó la mano de golpe. Luego volvió a meterla de inmediato, cogió el bolígrafo y cerró el cajón de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté mientras fingía revisar el texto del libro de biología.

—¿Has asaltado un centro de salud?

«¿Cómo sabe una palomita como ella dónde se pueden conseguir condones?».

—No. ¿Por qué?

Torció el gesto.

—Por tu provisión de condones para toda la vida.

Era el momento.

—Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no?

No pudo discutirme eso.

En lugar de gritarme e insultarme, como me esperaba, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Empecé a pasar las páginas del libro mientras me esforzaba por no parecer muy aliviado.

—Vale, podemos comenzar por aquí. Joder… ¿Fotosíntesis? ¿Es que no lo estudiaste en el instituto?

—Algo sí —dijo a la defensiva—. Naru, es el primer curso de Biología. No escogí todo el temario.

—Pero ¿no estás en Cálculo? ¿Cómo puedes ir tan avanzada en Matemáticas y tan retrasada en Ciencias?

—No voy retrasada. Lo que ocurre es que la primera mitad siempre es de repaso.

Alcé una ceja.

—No lo creo.

Me escuchó atentamente mientras revisaba los principios básicos de la fotosíntesis y luego la anatomía de las células vegetales. No importaba cuánto rato hablara ni lo que dijera, estuvo pendiente de cada palabra. Fue fácil imaginarme que estaba interesada en mí y no en aprobar el curso.

—Lípidos. No lipiados. Repite qué son.

Se quitó las gafas.

—Estoy rendida. No puedo memorizar ni una sola macromolécula más.

Cojonudo. Hora de dormir.

—De acuerdo.

De repente, Hinata pareció nerviosa, lo que me resultó curiosamente tranquilizador.

La dejé a solas con sus nervios para darme una ducha. Saber que había estado desnuda en ese mismo lugar me provocó una serie de pensamientos muy excitantes, así que me puse el agua helada durante cinco minutos antes de salir.

Fue muy incómodo, pero al menos me libré de la erección.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto, Hinata ya estaba tumbada de lado, con los ojos cerrados y tiesa como una tabla de madera. Dejé caer la toalla, me puse los calzoncillos y luego me metí en la cama antes de apagar la luz. Hinata no se movió, pero no estaba dormida.

Tenía tensos todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo, pero se tensaron todavía más antes de darse la vuelta hacia mí.

—¿Vas a dormir aquí?

—Pues claro. Es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero…

Se quedó callada mientras sopesaba sus opciones.

—¿A estas alturas todavía no confías en mí? Me portaré bien. Te lo prometo.

Levanté tres dedos de la mano, el índice, el corazón y el anular, a los que mis hermanos llamaban «el vibrador». No lo pilló.

Por mucho que me fastidiara ser bueno, no iba a espantarla la primera noche haciendo algo estúpido.

Hinata requería un equilibrio muy delicado entre la dureza y la ternura. Llevarla demasiado lejos parecía provocar en ella una reacción semejante a la de un animal acorralado. Era divertido caminar por la cuerda floja que requería, lo mismo que una carrera terrorífica a mil kilómetros por hora y de espaldas sobre una motocicleta.

Me dio la espalda y se colocó la sábana alrededor de todas sus curvas que parecían modeladas con golpes de kárate. Sonreí de nuevo y me acerqué a su oreja.

—Buenas noches, Paloma.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


	7. Chupitos

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) ****NO**** voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ****ADAPTACIÓN**** está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**-La versión de Hinata no la adapté yo, se llama Maravilloso Desastre y está entre las historias que sigo :) GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS !**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 6 – Chupitos

Abrí los ojos justo cuando el sol empezaba a dejar sombras en las paredes de mi cuarto. Hinata tenía el cabello enmarañado y me cubría la cara. Inspiré profundamente por la nariz.

«Tío, ¿qué haces…, además de portarte como un pervertido?», pensé. Me tumbé de espaldas, pero antes de hacerlo, inspiré otra vez. Todavía olía a champú y a crema facial.

La alarma empezó a sonar pocos segundos después y Hinata comenzó a removerse. Pasó una mano por encima de mi pecho, pero la quitó de inmediato.

—¿Naruto? —me dijo con voz somnolienta—. Tu despertador.

Esperó unos momentos y luego dejó escapar un suspiro. Alargó un brazo por encima de mí, hasta que por fin llegó al reloj y luego golpeó la cubierta de plástico hasta que dejó de sonar.

Se dejó caer sobre su almohada y lanzó un bufido. No pude evitar que se me escapara una risa y ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada de dejar que te tumbaras encima de mí.

—No me he tumbado encima de ti. Es que no podía llegar al reloj. Probablemente es la alarma más molesta que jamás he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —le pregunté mientras me ponía las manos bajo la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

Parecía cabreada por algo, pero no le hice caso. Probablemente no era una persona madrugadora. Aunque si seguía esa lógica, tampoco era una persona a la que le gustara la tarde ni la noche. Lo pensé un poco y llegué a la conclusión de que era una perra cascarrabias… y eso me gustaba.

—Pues yo sí. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo al café que hay calle abajo?

—No creo que pueda aguantar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano por la mañana.

Metió sus pequeños pies delgados en las zapatillas y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

Se enfadó al instante.

—A vestirme para ir a clase. ¿Necesitas mi itinerario durante los días que esté aquí?

¿Quería jugar a ser dura? Muy bien. Acepté jugar. Me acerqué a ella y le puse las manos en los hombros. Joder, me gustó sentir su piel contra la mía.

—¿Siempre tienes tan mal genio o eso cambiará una vez que creas que todo esto no es parte de un elaborado plan para meterme en tus bragas?

—No tengo mal genio.

Me incliné hacia ella y le susurré al oído.

—No quiero acostarme contigo, Paloma. Me gustas demasiado.

Se puso tensa y me marché sin decir nada más. Habría sido un poco obvio ponerme a saltar de alegría para celebrar la emoción de mi victoria, así que me contuve hasta que la puerta me tapaba lo suficiente y entonces lancé unos cuantos puñetazos eufóricos al aire. Mantener siempre su atención no era fácil, pero cuando lo lograba, me sentía como si estuviera un paso más cerca de…

¿De qué? No estaba exactamente seguro. Solo me hacía sentirme bien.

Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por el supermercado, así que el desayuno no fue digno de un gourmet, pero fue apropiado. Batí unos cuantos huevos en un cuenco, luego metí cebolla, pimiento rojo y pimiento verde, y después lo puse todo en una sartén.

Hinata entró y se sentó en un taburete.

—¿Seguro que no quieres?

—Sí, seguro. Gracias de todos modos.

Acababa de levantarse, pero seguía estando preciosa. Era ridículo. Sabía que eso no podía ser lo habitual, pero tampoco estaba seguro. Las únicas mujeres que había visto por la mañana temprano eran las de Sasuke y no me había fijado en ellas lo suficiente como para formarme una opinión.

Sasuke tomó unos platos y los sostuvo delante de mí. Recogí los trozos de tortilla con una espátula y los serví. Hinata lo miró todo con cierto interés.

Sakura soltó un bufido cuando Sasuke le puso su plato delante.

—No me mires así, Sasu. Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir.

Sasuke llevaba días quejándose por la negativa de Sakura a acudir a la fiesta de parejas. No la culpaba. Las fiestas de parejas eran una tortura. El hecho de que no quisiera ir me resultó un tanto impresionante. A la mayoría de las chicas les encantaba que las invitaran a ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero, nena, en la fraternidad se celebran fiestas de parejas dos veces al año —le suplicó Sasuke—. Todavía queda un mes. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para encontrar un vestido y cumplir con todo el rollo ese de chicas.

Sakura no quería ir. No presté más atención hasta que me di cuenta de que sí iría si Hinata también iba. Si Hinata iba, significaba que tendría que hacerlo con una pareja. Sakura me miró y yo alcé una ceja.

Sasuke no dudó ni un instante.

—Naru no va a fiestas de parejas. Son cosas a las que llevas a tu novia y Naruto no…, bueno, y a sabes.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Podríamos emparejarla con alguien.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero quedó claro que Hinata no estaba contenta.

—Sabes que puedo oírte, ¿no? —gruñó.

Sakura puso morritos. Era una cara a la que Sasuke no se podía resistir.

—Hinata, por favor… Te encontraremos un chico majo e ingenioso y, por supuesto, me aseguraré de que esté bueno. ¡Te prometo que te lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez consigas ligar.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Que Sakura le iba a encontrar un tío? Para la fiesta de parejas. Uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. Joder, no. La idea de que empezara a salir con cualquiera me puso de punta los pelos de la nuca.

La sartén resonó cuando la tiré al fregadero.

—No he dicho que no fuera a llevarte.

Hinata volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No hace falta que me hagas favores, Naruto.

Di un paso hacia ella.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir, Paloma. Las fiestas de parejas son para los tíos con novia y todo el mundo sabe que a mí el rollo de ennoviarme no me va. Sin embargo, contigo no tendré que preocuparme de que mi pareja espere un anillo de compromiso después.

Sakura volvió a poner morritos.

—Porfi, porfi, Hinata…

Hinata puso cara de que le dolía algo.

—¡No me mires así! Naruto no quiere ir y yo tampoco. No seríamos una compañía agradable.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello más me gustaba la idea. Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé de espaldas en el fregadero.

—No he dicho que no quisiera ir. De hecho, creo que sería divertido si fuéramos los cuatro.

Hinata dio un paso atrás cuando todos la miramos.

—¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

A mí me pareció bien.

Sakura se hundió de hombros y Sasuke se inclinó hacia Hinata.

—Porque tengo que ir, Hinata —le explicó Sasuke—. Soy un novato. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, de ese tipo de cosas.

Hinata se agobió. Estaba claro que no quería ir, pero lo que me dio miedo fue que no podía decirle que no a Sakura y que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa para que fuera su novia. Si Hinata no iba conmigo, podía terminar pasando la tarde, o incluso la noche, con uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. No eran mala gente, pero había oído lo que se contaban entre sí y no podía soportar imaginarme lo que hablarían de Hinata.

Crucé la cocina y rodeé a Hinata por los hombros con los brazos.

—Vamos, Paloma. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Hinata miró a Sakura y luego a Sasuke. Solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que me miró a mí a los ojos, pero me dio la impresión de que era una puñetera eternidad.

Cuando nos cruzamos la mirada, sus muros se vinieron abajo.

—Sí —me dijo con un suspiro.

No hubo entusiasmo alguno en su voz, pero no me importó. Iba a la fiesta conmigo y saber eso me permitió volver a respirar.

Sakura soltó un grito de los que suelen soltar las chicas, aplaudió un poco y luego agarró a Hinata para abrazarla.

Sasuke me miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y luego le sonrió a Hinata.— Gracias —le dijo a la vez que le ponía una mano en la espalda.

Nunca había visto a nadie sentirse tan desgraciada por salir conmigo, aunque lo cierto era que no lo sentía porque yo fuera su pareja.

Las chicas terminaron de arreglarse y se marcharon para llegar a la clase de las ocho. Sasuke se quedó para limpiar los platos, contento de haberse salido con la suya por fin.

—Tío, gracias. No pensé que Sakura fuera a ir.

—¿Qué coño pasa? ¿Intentáis que Hinata salga con alguien?

—No. Bueno, puede que Sakura sí. No lo sé. ¿Qué importa?

—Importa.

—¿De verdad?

—No…, no lo hagáis, ¿vale? No quiero verla metida en un rincón oscuro con Shikamaru Nara.

Sasuke asintió mientras limpiaba los restos de huevo de la sartén.

—Ni con ningún otro.

—¿Y?

—¿Cuánto crees que va a durar esto?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo sé. Todo lo que pueda. Lo único que quiero es que no me jodáis.

—Naruto, ¿la quieres o no? A mí me parece que intentar lo que sea con tal de que no salga con otros cuando ni siquiera estáis juntos es una putada.

—Solo somos amigos.

Sasuke me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Los amigos hablan del polvo que han echado un domingo. No sé por qué, pero no veo que eso pase entre vosotros.

—No, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

Sasuke alzó las cejas incrédulo.

—Tío, sí que significa eso.

No se equivocaba, pero yo no quería admitirlo.

—Es que…

Me callé y me giré para mirarle a la cara. Sasuke era el menos indicado para juzgarme y criticarme, pero me parecía una debilidad admitir lo que había estado pensando y la frecuencia con la que Hinata se colaba en mis pensamientos.

Sasuke lo entendería, pero eso no hacía que me sintiera mejor respecto a expresar mis sentimientos en voz alta.

—Tiene algo que necesito. Eso es todo. ¿Tan raro es que piense que es genial de cojones y que no quiera compartirla?

—No puedes compartirla si no es tuya.

—Sasu, ¿qué sé yo de salir con una chica? Lo tuyo. Tus relaciones retorcidas, obsesivas y necesitadas de cariño. Si conoce a otro y empieza a salir con él, la perderé.

—Sal tú con ella.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Todavía no estoy preparado.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo? —me preguntó Sasuke al mismo tiempo que me tiraba el trapo de la cocina a la cara.

El trapo cayó al suelo y acabó retorcido y apretado entre mis manos mientras lo movía de un lado a otro.

—Sasuke, ella es distinta. Es buena.

—¿A qué estás esperando?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que a tener otra razón.

Sasuke torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto y luego se agachó para encender el lavavajillas. El sonido de los mecanismos y de los fluidos que los recorrían llenó la cocina y Sasuke se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

—¿Sabes? Dentro de poco es su cumpleaños. Saku quiere organizar algo.

—¿El cumpleaños de Hinata?

—Sí. Creo que es dentro de menos de una semana.

—Bueno, pues tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Sabes lo que le gusta? ¿Sakura tiene pensado algo? Creo que será mejor que le compre algo. ¿Qué coño le compro?

Sasuke me sonrío mientras todavía cerraba la puerta.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo. La clase empieza dentro de cinco minutos. ¿Te vienes en el Charger?

—No. Voy a ver si consigo que Hinata se suba otra vez conmigo en la moto. Va a ser lo más cerca que esté de meterme entre sus piernas.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y cerró del todo la puerta.

Entré en mi cuarto, me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Cartera, teléfono, llaves. No entendía a las mujeres. La rutina de mierda por la que tenían que pasar solo para salir por la puerta les llevaba la mitad de la vida.

Las clases duraron una puta eternidad y, cuando salí, crucé corriendo el campus para llegar al Morgan Hall. Hinata estaba en la entrada principal hablando con un tío y la sangre empezó a hervirme de inmediato. Pocos segundos más tarde, le reconocí. Era Kiba y suspiré aliviado. Estaba esperando que se fumara el cigarrillo y se reía por algo que Kiba le contaba. Este no hacía más que mover los brazos de un lado para otro y era obvio que estaba en mitad de una anécdota hiperbólica. Las únicas pausas las hacía para dar caladas al cigarrillo.

Kiba le guiñó un ojo a Hinata cuando vio que me acercaba. Me lo tomé como una buena señal.

—Hola, Naruto —me saludó con su voz cantarina.

—Kiba —le respondí, pero me volví de inmediato hacia Hinata —. Me voy a casa, Paloma. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Justo iba a entrar —me respondió sonriendo.

Se me encogió el estómago y hablé antes de pensar:

—¿No te vienes conmigo esta noche?

—Sí, sí que voy, pero necesito coger unas cuantas cosas que me dejé.

—¿Como qué?

—Bueno, pues mi cuchilla. ¿Qué más te da?

Joder, cómo me gustaba esta chica.

—Sí, ya va siendo hora de que te depiles las piernas. Han estado arrancándome la piel a tiras.

A Kiba casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¡Así empiezan los rumores! —Miró a Kiba—. Estoy durmiendo en su cama…, pero ¡solo duermo!

—Ya —le respondió Kiba con una sonrisa petulante.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, Hinata entró y subió dando fuertes pisotones en las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Subí los escalones de dos en dos para alcanzarla.

—Vamos, no te enfades. Solo era una broma.

—Todo el mundo da por sentado que nos acostamos. Tú lo empeoras.

Al parecer, acostarse conmigo por sexo era algo malo. Si todavía me preguntaba si le interesaba hacerlo conmigo, había quedado claro y a: no, evidentemente no.

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que piensen?

—¡A mí, Naruto! ¡A mí!

Abrió de golpe la puerta de su cuarto de la residencia y corrió de un lado a otro abriendo y cerrando cajones para meter cosas en su bolsa. De repente, me invadió una tremenda y asfixiante sensación de pérdida, una de esas en las que te echas a llorar o a reír. Se me escapó una pequeña risa.

Los ojos grises de Hinata se ensombrecieron y los fijó en mí.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. ¿Quieres que toda la universidad crea que soy una de tus zorras?

¿Mis zorras? No eran mías. Por eso eran zorras.

Le quité la bolsa de las manos. Aquello no iba nada bien. Para ella, que la relacionaran conmigo, y mucho más que dijeran que tenía una relación conmigo, significaba que su reputación se podía hundir. ¿Por qué quería seguir siendo mi amiga si se sentía así?

—Nadie piensa eso. Y si alguien lo hace, será mejor que no me entere.

Mantuve la puerta abierta y ella la cruzó a grandes zancadas. Justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta para empezar a seguirla, se detuvo en seco y me obligó a mantenerme en equilibrio sobre la punta de los pies para evitar chocar de frente con ella. La puerta se cerró a mi espalda y eso me terminó de empujar contra ella.

—¡Eh! —se me escapó cuando choqué con Hinata y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Dios! —Al principio creí que el golpe le había hecho daño. La expresión asombrada de su cara me preocupó durante un momento, pero siguió hablando —. La gente debe de pensar que estamos juntos y que tú sigues sin ninguna vergüenza con tu… estilo de vida. ¡Debo parecer patética! —Se quedó callada, horrorizada por la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar y luego meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. No creo que deba seguir quedándome contigo. De hecho, creo que deberíamos mantenernos alejados el uno del otro durante un tiempo.

Le agarré la bolsa y se la quité.

—Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Paloma. No tienes que dejar de hablar conmigo para demostrarlo.

Me sentía un poco desesperado, lo que para mí fue treméndamente inquietante.

Hinata tiró de la bolsa, pero me mostré decidido y no la solté. Tras unos cuantos tirones, lanzó un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Alguna vez se había quedado una chica, y me refiero a una que solo fuera tu amiga, a vivir contigo en tu casa? ¿Alguna vez habías llevado y traído a chicas de su casa a la universidad? ¿O habías comido con alguna todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar de nosotros, ¡aunque se lo expliquemos!

Me dirigí al aparcamiento con su bolsa, sin dejar de pensar con toda la rapidez que era capaz.

—Lo arreglaré, ¿vale? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa.

Hinata siempre era un misterio para mí, pero la mirada apenada que se veía en sus ojos me pilló completamente por sorpresa. Me resultó tan angustiosa que en ese momento deseé poder hacer cualquier cosa para lograr que sonriera. Movía y entrelazaba los dedos sumamente nerviosa y estaba claro que se encontraba alterada. Eso me disgustó tanto que me arrepentí de todo lo que había hecho que pudiera parecer moralmente cuestionable, porque eso era otra cosa que se interponía entre nosotros.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta: como pareja, no funcionaríamos. No importaba lo que hiciera ni cómo consiguiera ganarme su afecto, jamás sería lo bastante bueno para ella. No quería que acabara con alguien como yo. Tendría que conformarme con los pocos ratos que pudiera pasar con ella.

Admitir aquello me resultó tan difícil como tragarme una medicina amarga, pero, al mismo tiempo, una voz familiar me susurró desde los rincones más oscuros de mi mente que debía luchar por aquello que quería. Luchar me parecía mucho más fácil que tomar la otra alternativa.

—Déjame compensarte. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

The Dutch era un antro, pero estaba menos abarrotado que el Red. No había tantos buitres dando vueltas.

—Pero si es un bar de moteros —me contestó con el ceño fruncido.

—Vale, pues entonces vayamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar y después podemos ir al Red Door. Yo invito.

—¿Cómo arreglará el problema de que salgamos a cenar y después vayamos a un club? Que la gente nos vea juntos solo empeorará la situación.

Terminé de asegurar su bolsa en la parte trasera de la moto y luego me subí. Esta vez no discutió por la bolsa. Era algo esperanzador.

—Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en un sitio lleno de mujeres ligeras de ropa? La gente no tardará mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que no somos pareja.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Llevarme a un tío del bar a casa para que todo quede bien claro?

Torcí el gesto. La idea de que saliera con otro tipo me hizo apretar los dientes, como si me hubiera llenado la boca de vinagre.

—No he dicho eso. No hay necesidad de perder la cabeza.

Puso los ojos en blanco y luego se subió a la moto. Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—¿Una chica cualquiera nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿Así piensas compensarme?

—¿Acaso estás celosa, Paloma?

—¿Celosa de quién? ¿De la imbécil con alguna infección de transmisión sexual a la que echarás por la mañana?

Me eché a reír y puse en marcha la moto. Si ella supiera lo imposible que era eso… Cuando estaba cerca, todas las demás chicas desaparecían. Tenía que utilizar toda mi concentración en mantenerme un paso por delante de ella.

Le comentamos a Sakura y a Sasuke lo que teníamos pensado y las chicas comenzaron su ritual de preparativos. Me metí el primero en la ducha y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que debería haber sido el último, porque las chicas tardaban mucho más que Sasuke y yo en arreglarse.

Sasuke, Sakura y yo pasamos una eternidad esperando a que Hinata saliera del cuarto de baño, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, casi me caigo. El vestido negro y corto hacía que sus piernas fueran interminables. Sus tetas parecían jugar a ser el cuco de un reloj, porque se hacían notar a base de bien cuando se giraba de cierto modo, y sus largos rizos le caían por un lado en lugar de sobre el pecho.

No recordaba que estuviera tan morena, pero la piel tenía un brillo muy saludable en contraste con el tejido negro del vestido.

—Bonitas piernas —le comenté.

Me sonrió.

—¿Te dije que es una cuchilla mágica?

La magia no tenía nada que ver. Estaba preciosa de cojones.

—Me parece que no ha sido la cuchilla.

La tomé de la mano para salir por la puerta y nos dirigimos al coche de Sasuke. No se soltó y se la sostuve hasta que llegamos al Charger. No me pareció bien soltársela antes. Cuando llegamos al restaurante de sushi, entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella mientras entrábamos.

Pedí una ronda de sake y luego otra. Sabía que Sakura tenía un carné de identidad falso y me sentí impresionado cuando Hinata sacó el suyo como una campeona.

En cuanto el camarero terminó de revisarlos y se marchó, se lo quité de la mano. Tenía su fotografía en una esquina y todo parecía perfectamente legal. Nunca había visto un documento de identidad de Kansas, pero ese no tenía fallo alguno. El nombre que aparecía era Jessica James y, por alguna razón, eso me puso. Y mucho.

Hinata intentó quitármelo y se me escapó de los dedos, pero lo atrapó al vuelo y se lo guardó en la cartera en cuestión de segundos.

Me sonrió y le respondí con otra sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me apoyaba en los codos.

—¿Jessica James?

Me copió la postura apoyándose en los codos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Se mostraba confiada. Era muy atractiva.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Un nombre interesante.

—Sí, como llamar California Roll a un tipo de sushi. No seas blandito.

Sasuke se echó a reír a carcajadas, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Sakura se bebió media cerveza de un trago.

—Con cuidado, cariño. El sake tarda en subirse a la cabeza.

Sakura se limpió la boca y le sonrió.

—Ya he bebido sake antes, Sasuke. Deja de preocuparte.

Cuanto más bebimos más ruidosos nos pusimos. A los camareros no pareció importarles, pero probablemente se debió a que era tarde y que había pocos clientes, y al otro lado del restaurante, y estaban casi tan borrachos como nosotros. Excepto Sasuke. Le importaba demasiado su coche para beber más de la cuenta cuando iba a conducir y quería mucho más a Sakura que a su coche.

Cuando empezó a salir con ella, no solo comenzó a controlar cuánto bebía, sino también a cumplir todas las normas de tráfico y a utilizar los intermitentes.

Lo tenía completamente dominado.

El camarero trajo la cuenta y yo puse unos cuantos billetes en la mesa. Le di a Hinata unos cuantos codazos leves hasta que se levantó de la mesa. Ella me respondió a los codazos con más codazos juguetones y le pasé el brazo por los hombros con un gesto despreocupado mientras caminábamos por el aparcamiento.

Sakura se sentó en el asiento delantero, al lado de su novio, y comenzó a lamerle la oreja. Hinata me miró y una vez más puso los ojos en blanco, pero a pesar de verse obligada a ver un espectáculo para mirones se lo estaba pasando bien. Cuando llegamos al Red, Sasuke dio dos o tres vueltas entre las filas de coches.

—Estaría bien aparcar en algún sitio esta noche, Sasu —murmuró Sakura.

—Oye, tengo que encontrar un sitio ancho. No quiero que algún idiota borracho me raye la pintura.

Quizás era eso. O quizás quería prolongar el baño de saliva que le estaba dando Sakura. Argh.

Sasuke paró el coche en un extremo del aparcamiento y ayudé a Hinata a bajarse. Se tiró de varios puntos del vestido para colocárselo bien y luego meneó las caderas antes de darme la mano.

—Quería preguntaros por vuestros carnés de identidad. Son impecables. Por aquí no los consigues así.

Lo sabía muy bien. Yo había comprado unos cuantos.

—Sí, los tenemos desde hace tiempo. Eran necesarios…

¿Para qué coño necesitaría Hinata una documentación falsa?

—… En Wichita.

La gravilla crujió bajo nuestros pies mientras caminábamos, y Hinata me apretó la mano mientras se tambaleaba sobre los tacones.

Sakura tropezó. Solté a Hinata por puro reflejo, pero Sasuke la agarró antes de que se cayera al suelo.

—Es bueno tener contactos —comentó Sakura entre risitas.

—Por Dios, mujer —le dijo Sasuke sosteniéndola del brazo—. Creo que ya has tenido bastante por esta noche.

Fruncí el ceño preguntándome a qué puñetas se refería.

—¿De qué hablas, Saku? ¿Qué contactos?

—Hinata tiene unos viejos amigos que…

—Son carnés de identidad falsos, Naru —dijo Hinata interrumpiendo a Sakura antes de que pudiera contestar—. Tienes que conocer a la gente adecuada si quieres que te los hagan bien, ¿verdad?

Miré a Sakura. Sabía que algo no cuadraba, pero ella miró a todos lados menos a mí. Insistir demasiado no me pareció inteligente, sobre todo porque Hinata acababa de llamarme Naru. Me encantaría que siguiera haciéndolo.

Alargué la mano.

—Sí.

Aceptó la mano y sonrió con el ademán de una timadora. Creía que había conseguido quedarse conmigo. Estaba claro que tendría que volver a abordar ese tema. — ¡Necesito otra copa! —dijo al mismo tiempo que tiraba de mí hacia la gran puerta roja del club.

—¡Chupitos! —gritó Sakura.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Ah, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro chupito.

Todos se volvieron cuando Hinata entró. Incluso los pocos chicos que estaban con sus novias giraron el cuello sin cortarse o se reclinaron más sobre las sillas para mirar durante más tiempo.

«Joder, va a ser una noche difícil», pensé y apreté con más fuerza la mano de Hinata.

Nos acercamos a la barra que estaba más cerca de la pista de baile. Ino estaba entre las sombras humeantes de las mesas de billar. Era su zona de caza habitual. Sus grandes ojos azules se centraron en mí antes incluso de que la reconociera. No me miró durante mucho tiempo. Hinata todavía me sostenía la mano y la expresión de Ino cambió en cuanto vio eso. Le hice un gesto de asentimiento y sonrió burlona.

Mi silla habitual estaba libre, pero era la única que lo estaba en toda la barra. Cami me vio llegar seguido de Hinata y se echó a reír de inmediato. Luego avisó de mi llegada a la gente que estaba sentada en los taburetes contiguos para advertirles que tendrían que dejarlos libres dentro de poco. Se marcharon sin quejarse.

Podéis decir lo que queráis. Ser un capullo loco tiene sus ventajas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


	8. Furia

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) ****NO**** voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ****ADAPTACIÓN**** está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Furia

Sakura arrastró a su mejor amiga hacia la pista de baile antes de que llegáramos a la barra. Los excitantes tacones de color rosa de Hinata relucían bajo la luz negra y sonreí cuando se echó a reír viendo los movimientos alocados de Sakura al bailar. Recorrí de arriba abajo con la mirada su vestido negro y me detuve a la altura de sus caderas. Tuve que admitir que sabía moverse. Se me ocurrieron un par de ideas y tuve que apartar la vista.

El Red Door estaba bastante lleno. Había caras nuevas, pero la mayoría eran clientes habituales. Cualquiera que entrara por primera vez allí era carne fresca para aquellos de nosotros que no teníamos más imaginación que ir al bar todos los fines de semana. Sobre todo las chicas como Hinata y Sakura.

Pedí una cerveza, me bebí la mitad de golpe y luego me volví para seguir observando la pista de baile. No lo hice a propósito ni pensé en que tendría la misma cara que los demás estúpidos que las miraban.

La canción terminó y Hinata tiró de Sakura hacia el bar. Las dos estaban sonrientes y jadeantes, y con el sudor justo para estar muy atractivas.

—Será así toda la noche, Saku. Simplemente, ignóralas —le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura tenía el rostro torcido en un gesto de disgusto. Miraba a algún punto a mi espalda. Me imaginé quién estaría allí. No sería Ino. No era de las que se quedaban esperando de forma pasiva.

—Parece que Las Vegas ha vomitado un montón de buitres —se burló Sakura.

Miré por encima del hombro y tres miembros de la hermandad de Lexi estaban juntas, hombro con hombro. Otra de ellas estaba a mi lado y me miró con una sonrisa radiante. Las demás también me sonrieron cuando las miré, pero me di la vuelta con rapidez y me bebí de otro trago la media cerveza que me quedaba. Por alguna razón, las chicas que se comportaban así conmigo cabreaban bastante a Sakura. Lo cierto era que no podía discutirle la referencia a los buitres.

Me encendí un cigarrillo y me pedí otras dos cervezas. La rubia que estaba a mi lado, Brooke, sonrió y se mordió el labio. Me quedé quieto, porque no tenía muy claro si se iba a poner a gritar o a abrazarme. Cami abrió las botellas y me las pasó y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de por qué había puesto esa cara tan ridícula. Alargó una mano hacia una cerveza y se la llevó a la boca, pero la detuve antes de que pudiera beber y se la quité para pasársela a Hinata.

—Eh…, no es para ti.

Brooke se alejó enfadada para reunirse con sus amigas. Por el contrario, Hinata pareció quedar muy contenta y empezó a beber a grandes tragos masculinos.

—Como si fuera a pagarle una cerveza a una chica cualquiera de un bar —dije. Pensé que le haría gracia, pero, en lugar de eso, Hinata sostuvo la cerveza en alto con expresión hostil. —Tú eres diferente —le dije sonriendo a medias.

Entrechocó su botella con la mía, pero con un gesto de clara irritación.

—Por ser la única chica con la que un tío sin criterio no quiere acostarse.

Tomó un sorbo, pero le aparté la botella de la boca.

—¿Bromeas? —No me respondió, así que me acerqué para resaltar mis palabras—. En primer lugar…, tengo criterio. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Jamás. Y, en segundo lugar, sí querría acostarme contigo. Me he imaginado tirándote sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo he hecho porque ya no te veo de ese modo. Y no porque no me atraigas, sino porque creo que eres mejor que eso.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa fanfarrona.

—Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Increíble. No lo pillaba.

—No conozco ni a un solo tío que sea suficientemente bueno para ti.

La fanfarronería desapareció y se vio reemplazada por una sonrisa conmovida y agradecida.

—Gracias, Naru.

Dejó la botella de cerveza vacía en la barra. Era muy capaz de bebérselas sin problemas cuando quería. Normalmente habría considerado beber así un comportamiento un poco descuidado, pero ella lo hacía con tanta confianza… No sé… Todo lo que hacía me parecía atractivo.

Me puse en pie y la agarré de una mano.

—Vamos —le dije al mismo tiempo que tiraba de ella hacia la pista de baile, y me siguió.

—¡He bebido mucho! ¡Me voy a caer!

Una vez en la pista de baile, le puse las manos en las caderas y tiré de ella hacia mí hasta que no quedó hueco alguno entre nuestros cuerpos.

—Cállate y baila.

Dejó de reírse y de sonreír, y empezó a mover el cuerpo contra el mío al ritmo de la música. No pude quitarle las manos de encima. Cuanto más cerca estábamos más cerca necesitaba estar de ella. Tenía su cabello en el rostro y, aunque ya había bebido lo suficiente como para toda una noche, todavía tenía todos los sentidos alerta. El modo en el que rozaba su culo contra mí, los diferentes movimientos y direcciones que tomaban sus caderas con la música, el modo en el que apoyaba la espalda en mi pecho y dejaba la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Ansié llevármela a un rincón oscuro y probar el interior de su boca.

Hinata se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa llena de picardía. Me puso las manos en los hombros y luego bajó con la punta de los dedos por el pecho y el estómago. Casi enloquecí y ansié hacerla mía en ese mismo momento y lugar. Se puso de nuevo de espaldas a mí y el corazón me latió a mayor velocidad todavía contra las costillas. Estaba más cerca de mí de ese modo. La agarré por las caderas y la apreté contra mí.

Luego le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y metí la cara entre sus rizos. Me sentí arrebatado por la combinación de su sudor y de su perfume. De mi cabeza desapareció todo pensamiento racional. La canción se acababa, pero Hinata no mostró señal alguna de parar.

Se echó hacia atrás y volvió a apoyarme la cabeza en un hombro. Parte del cabello cayó hacia un lado y eso dejó a la vista la piel reluciente del cuello. Perdí toda la fuerza de voluntad. Puse los labios en el delicado punto situado justo detrás de la oreja. No pude evitar seguir adelante y abrí la boca para que mi lengua notara la humedad salada de su piel.

Hinata se puso completamente tensa y se apartó.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —le pregunté.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una risa. Parecía a punto de soltarme un bofetón. Creía que nos lo estábamos pasando bien y resulta que estaba más enfadada de lo que la había visto nunca.

En lugar de estallar, se volvió y se abrió paso a empujones hasta llegar a la barra. La seguí. Sabía que no tardaría en enterarme exactamente de qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Me senté en el taburete vacío que había a su lado y vi que Hinata le hacía una seña a Cami para que le sirviera otra cerveza. Pedí otra para mí y luego me quedé mirando cómo se bebía la mitad de la suya de un trago. La botella tintineó cuando la dejó con fuerza sobre la barra.

—¿Crees que esto cambiará la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros?

Solté una risa. Después de todos esos roces y meneos contra mi polla, ¿de repente le preocupaban las apariencias?

—Me importa un pimiento lo que piensen de nosotros.

Me fulminó con la mirada y luego se volvió hacia delante.

—Paloma —le dije al mismo tiempo que le tocaba el brazo.

Se apartó con un gesto brusco.

—No, nunca podría emborracharme lo suficiente como para dejar que me llevaras a ese sofá.

Una rabia instantánea se apoderó de mí. Jamás la había tratado de ese modo. Jamás. Ella me había provocado. Yo solo le había dado un par de besitos en el cuello ¿y se cabreaba por eso?

Me dispuse a contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera, Ino apareció a mi lado.

—Vaya, vaya, si es Naruto Uzumaki.

—Hola, Ino.

Hinata se quedó mirando a Ino. Era evidente que la había pillado por sorpresa. Ino era una veterana a la hora de poner la situación a su favor.

—¿No me presentas a tu novia? —me preguntó sonriente.

Sabía muy bien que Hinata no era mi novia. Lección número uno para zorras: si el hombre que te gusta tiene una cita o está con una amiga, oblígale a admitir la falta de compromiso serio. Eso crea inseguridad e inestabilidad.

Sabía cómo iba a acabar aquello. Joder, si Hinata estaba convencida de que yo era un gilipollas de marca mayor, daba igual que me comportara como si lo fuera. Empujé la cerveza a lo largo de la barra hasta que cayó por el borde y entró con un chasquido de cristales rotos en el cubo de basura que había en ese extremo.

—No es mi novia.

Agarré de la mano a Ino haciendo caso omiso a propósito de la reacción de Hinata y la llevé hacia la pista de baile. Ino no se opuso y caminamos balanceando los brazos hasta que llegamos a la pista. Siempre era divertido bailar con Ino. No sentía vergüenza alguna y me dejaba hacerle todo lo que yo quisiera, tanto fuera como dentro de la pista de baile. Como era habitual, los demás dejaron de bailar para mirarnos.

Normalmente montábamos un espectáculo, pero esa noche me sentía especialmente lascivo. El cabello rubio de Ino me azotó la cara varias veces, pero yo estaba adormecido. La cogí en brazos y ella me rodeó las caderas con las piernas para luego echarse hacia atrás agarrada con las manos a mi cuello.

Sonrió mientras le daba unos cuantos empujones con las caderas delante de todo el bar. Cuando dejé que pusiera de nuevo los pies en el suelo, se dio la vuelta, se inclinó y se agarró los tobillos con las manos.

Yo tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor. Ino tenía la piel tan húmeda que las manos se me resbalaban cada vez que intentaba tocarla. Tenía la camiseta empapada y yo también. Se inclinó hacia mí con la boca ligeramente entreabierta para darme un beso, pero me eché hacia atrás para mirar a la barra.

Le vi en ese momento. Ethan Coats. Hinata estaba inclinada hacia él con esa sonrisa borracha y coqueta de «llévame a tu casa» que me resultaba tan fácil detectar en multitud de mujeres.

Dejé a Ino en la pista de baile y atravesé el gentío que se había agolpado a nuestro alrededor. Ethan alargó la mano para tocarle la rodilla justo antes de que llegara a la altura de Hinata. Recordé de lo que se había librado el año anterior y cerré el puño al mismo tiempo que me interponía entre ellos dando la espalda a Ethan.

—¿Estás lista, Paloma?

Hinata me puso la mano en el estómago y me apartó a un lado. Sonrió en cuanto estuvo de nuevo frente a Ethan.

—Estoy en medio de una conversación, Naruto.

Sostuvo un momento en alto la mano al notársela mojada y se la limpió de un modo ostentoso en el vestido.

—¿Acaso conoces a este tío?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Es Ethan.

Ethan me tendió una mano.

—Me alegro de conocerte.

No fui capaz de apartar los ojos de Hinata mientras ella miraba fijamente al cabrón retorcido que tenía delante. No hice caso de la mano de Ethan y me quedé esperando a que Hinata recordara que yo estaba allí.

Me señaló con un gesto displicente.

—Ethan, este es Naruto.

Se mostró mucho menos entusiasta a la hora de presentarme a mí, lo que me cabreó todavía más.

Miré fijamente a Ethan y luego su mano.

—Naruto Uzumaki —le dije con una voz tan baja y amenazante como pude emitir.

Ethan abrió los ojos de par en par y apartó la mano con torpeza.

—¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿El Naruto Uzumaki de Eastern?

Alargué la mano detrás de Hinata para apoyarme en la barra.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Te vi luchar con Shawn Smith el año pasado, tío. ¡Pensé que iba a ver morir a alguien!

Entrecerré los ojos y apreté los dientes.

—¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

Ethan soltó una risotada y nos miró a Hinata y a mí. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en serio, sonrió incómodo y se marchó.

—¿Estás lista ahora? —le bufé.

—Eres un auténtico gilipollas, ¿lo sabías?

—Me han llamado cosas peores.

Le tendí una mano y ella la aceptó. Dejó que la ayudara a bajarse del taburete. No habría podido bajar sola tan borracha.

Silbé alto para llamar la atención de Sasuke. Cuando me vio la cara, supo de inmediato que había llegado la hora de irse. Me abrí paso con el hombro y empujé sin cortarme a unos cuantos clientes para desahogarme hasta que Sasuke nos condujo a la salida y tomó la delantera.

Una vez fuera, intenté coger de la mano a Hinata, pero la apartó de un tirón. Me giré en redondo para gritarle a la cara:

—¡Debería besarte ya y acabar con esto! ¡Esto es ridículo! Te besé en el cuello ¿y qué?

Hinata se echó hacia atrás, pero como no consiguió suficiente espacio con eso, me empujó. No importaba lo cabreado que estuviera, no me tenía miedo. Me parecía algo muy atractivo.

—No soy tu amiga con derecho a roce, Naruto.

Meneé la cabeza asombrado. No se me ocurría nada que me ayudara a quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, si es que era posible. Me resultó especial desde el mismo momento que la vi y había procurado hacérselo ver con cada ocasión que tuve. ¿Cómo podría conseguir que se diera cuenta de una vez? Ya no sabía cómo tratarla de un modo más diferente a las demás.

—¡Nunca he dicho que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo las veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

—Pero ¡si he venido aquí contigo!

—Siempre te he tratado con respeto, Paloma.

—No, me tratas como si te perteneciera. ¡No tenías derecho a espantar a Ethan así!

—¿Sabes quién es Ethan? —Cuando negó con la cabeza, me acerqué más—. Pues y o sí. El año pasado lo arrestaron por agresión sexual, pero retiraron los cargos.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, ¿entonces tenéis algo en común?

Lo vi todo rojo y, durante menos de un segundo, la rabia se apoderó completamente de mí. Inspiré profundamente para tranquilizarme.

—¿Me estás llamando violador?

Hinata se quedó callada y su titubeo hizo que la rabia desapareciera del todo. Era la única que tenía ese efecto sobre mí. Las demás veces que había estado rabioso le había propinado un puñetazo a algo o a alguien. Jamás le pegaría a una mujer, pero no habría dudado en pegarle un porrazo a la camioneta que teníamos aparcada al lado.

—No, simplemente estoy cabreada contigo —me respondió y apretó los labios.

—He estado bebiendo, ¿vale? Tu piel estaba a dos centímetros de la mía, eres guapa y hueles acojonantemente bien cuando sudas. ¡Te besé, lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Mi respuesta hizo que se quedara callada otra vez y luego empezó a sonreír.

—¿Crees que soy guapa?

Fruncí el ceño. Qué pregunta más estúpida.

—Eres una preciosidad y lo sabes. ¿Por qué sonríes?

Cuanto más intentaba no sonreír más lo hacía.

—Por nada. Vámonos.

Solté una risa y meneé la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Eres un auténtico dolor de cabeza!

Hinata sonreía de oreja a oreja por el cumplido y por el hecho de que había pasado de comportarme como un psicópata a actuar como un bobo en menos de cinco minutos. Intentó dejar de sonreír, pero eso me hizo sonreír a mí. Le rodeé el cuello con un brazo y deseé con todas mis fuerzas besarla.

—Me vuelves loco. Lo sabes, ¿no?

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue tranquilo y, cuando por fin llegamos a mi piso, Hinata entró directamente en el cuarto de baño para ducharse. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para ponerme a rebuscar entre sus cosas, así que agarré un par de mis pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Llamé a la puerta, pero no me contestó, de modo que la abrí, entré y dejé la ropa en el lavabo antes de marcharme.

Tampoco tenía muy claro qué decirle.

Entró en mi habitación envuelta por mi ropa y se desplomó en la cama, todavía con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

Me quedé mirándola durante un momento y ella me devolvió la mirada. Estaba claro que se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando yo. El problema era que ni yo mismo lo sabía. Bajó lentamente la mirada hasta mis labios y entonces me di cuenta.

—Buenas noches, Paloma —le susurré y me di la vuelta mientras me maldecía como nunca.

Estaba muy borracha y no pensaba aprovecharme de eso. Y menos después de que me perdonara el espectáculo que había dado con Ino.

Hinata se removió nerviosa durante varios minutos antes de inspirar profundamente.

—¿Naru? —me dijo apoyándose en un codo.

—¿Sí?

Le respondí, pero no me quise mover. Temía que si la miraba a los ojos, todo mi pensamiento racional desaparecería por completo.

—Sé que estoy borracha y que acabamos de tener una enorme pelea, pero…

—No voy a acostarme contigo, así que deja de pedírmelo.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Me eché a reír y me volví hacia ella. Vi su expresión, dulce y atemorizada.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma?

—Esto —me dijo y puso la cabeza sobre mi pecho y me abrazó a la altura del estómago para atraerme hacia ella.

No era lo que me esperaba. En absoluto. Levanté las manos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Estás borracha.

—Lo sé —admitió sin vergüenza alguna.

No me importó lo mucho que se cabreara por la mañana, no pude decirle que no. Me relajé, le puse una mano en la espalda y otra en el cabello mojado antes de darle un beso en la frente.

—Eres la mujer más imprevisible que he conocido nunca.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de espantar al único chico que se me ha acercado hoy.

—¿Te refieres a Ethan, el violador? Sí, te debo una.

—No importa —me contestó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a apartarse.

Reaccioné de inmediato. Sujeté su brazo sobre mi estómago.

—No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que tener más cuidado. Si no hubiera estado allí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y esperas que me disculpe por hacer que te dejara en paz?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera se trata de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté.

Jamás había suplicado nada en mi vida, pero le supliqué en silencio que me dijera que me quería. Que yo le importaba. Algo. Estábamos tan cerca… Solo faltaban un par de centímetros para que nuestros labios se besaran y me resultó toda una hazaña mental no ceder a esos dos centímetros.

Frunció el ceño.

—Estoy borracha, Naruto. Es la única excusa que tengo.

—¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida?

No me respondió.

Me giré para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Debería decirte que no para corroborar mi postura. —Arqueé las cejas—. Pero después me odiaría si me negara y no volvieras a pedírmelo.

Colocó la mejilla sobre mi pecho. La tenía abrazada con fuerza, así que me costó contenerme.

—No necesitas ninguna excusa, Paloma. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

* * *

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


	9. El País de Oz

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) ****NO**** voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ****ADAPTACIÓN**** está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 8 - El país de Oz

Hinata se durmió mucho antes que yo. Su respiración se volvió más pausada y su cuerpo se relajó contra el mío. Su piel era tibia y de su nariz salía un levísimo zumbido cada vez que inhalaba. La sensación que me provocaba su cuerpo en mis brazos era demasiado buena. Era algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar con mucha facilidad. A pesar del miedo que me dio esa sensación, fui incapaz de apartarme.

Ya conocía un poco a Hinata, así que sabía que se despertaría, que recordaría que era una tipa dura y que me gritaría por permitir que ocurriera algo así o, peor aún, decidiría que no volvería a pasar jamás.

No era tan estúpido como para tener esperanza alguna, ni tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para impedir sentir lo que sentía. Toda una revelación. Después de todo, no era tan duro. No en lo que se refería a Hinata.

Empecé a respirar con más tranquilidad, y mi cuerpo se hundió en el colchón, pero me resistí al cansancio que poco a poco se iba apoderando de mí. No quería cerrar los ojos y perderme ni un segundo de la sensación que era tener a Hinata tan cerca.

Se movió y me quedé completamente inmóvil. Me apretó los dedos contra la piel y luego se acurrucó otra vez contra mí antes de relajarse de nuevo. Le besé el cabello y apoyé la mejilla en su frente.

Cerré los ojos un momento y respiré profundamente.

Abrí los ojos otra vez y ya había amanecido. Joder. Sabía que no tenía que haberlos cerrado.

Hinata se estaba retorciendo para intentar salir de debajo de mí. Tenía mis piernas encima de ella y todavía la tenía agarrada con un brazo.

Salió de debajo de mí, una extremidad tras otra, y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, desde donde suspiró.

Deslicé la mano sobre la cama y toqué la punta de sus pequeños y delicados dedos. Estaba de espaldas a mí y no se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma?

—Voy a por un vaso de agua. ¿Quieres algo?

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos. O iba a fingir que no había pasado nada o estaba cabreada. Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena.

Hinata salió y yo me quedé tumbado un rato más. Me esforcé por encontrar un motivo para levantarme. Las resacas son una putada y la cabeza me iba a estallar. Oí la voz apagada de Sasuke, así que decidí sacar el culo de la cama.

Mis pies descalzos resonaron sobre el suelo de madera cuando me dirigí a la cocina. Hinata estaba de pie con mis pantalones cortos y mi camiseta, y se dedicaba a llenar de sirope de chocolate un cuenco humeante de cereales.

—Eso es asqueroso, Paloma —gruñí mientras intentaba librarme de la bruma que me cubría los ojos.

—Buenos días a ti también.

—He oído que se acerca tu cumpleaños. El último de tus años de adolescencia.

Torció el gesto al verse tomada por sorpresa.

—Sí…, bueno, no me van los cumpleaños. Creo que Saku piensa llevarme a cenar o algo así. —Me sonrió—. Puedes apuntarte, si te apetece.

Me encogí de hombros y me esforcé por fingir que aquella sonrisa no me había encantado. Quería que fuera.

—Vale. ¿Es dentro de una semana contando desde el domingo?

—Sí. ¿Y cuándo es el tuyo?

—En octubre. El 10 de octubre* —le contesté mientras echaba leche en mis cereales.

—Anda ya.

Tomé una cucharada, divertido por su incredulidad.

—No, lo digo en serio.

—¿Tu cumpleaños es el Día de la Salud Mental*?

Me eché a reír. La expresión de su cara no tenía precio.

—¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde. Será mejor que te vistas.

—Saku me va a llevar en coche.

Ese pequeño rechazo fue más difícil de soportar de lo que debería haber sido normal. Yo la llevaba normalmente a la facultad ¿y ahora se iba con Sakura?

Me pregunté si se debía a lo que había pasado por la noche. Probablemente estaba intentando otra vez alejarse de mí y eso era como mínimo decepcionante.

—Tú misma —le contesté al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta para que no viera la decepción dibujada en mis ojos.

Las chicas se pusieron las mochilas a toda velocidad y Sakura salió en coche del aparcamiento como si acabara de robar un banco.

Sasuke salió de su habitación poniéndose una camiseta. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya se han ido?

—Sí —respondí sin prestarle mucha atención.

Limpié mi cuenco y tiré los restos del desayuno de Hinata por el fregadero. Apenas había comido nada.

—Joder, ¿y eso? Saku ni siquiera se ha despedido.

—Ya sabes que iba a clase. Deja de lloriquear.

Sasuke se señaló a sí mismo a la altura del pecho.

—¿Que yo deje de lloriquear? ¿Te has olvidado de anoche?

—Cierra el pico.

—Eso me parecía. —Se sentó en el sofá y se puso las zapatillas deportivas—. ¿Le has hablado a Hinata de su cumpleaños?

—No me ha contado mucho, aparte de que no le gustan mucho los cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Montarle una fiesta —Sasuke asintió y esperó a que me explicara—. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos darle una sorpresa. Invitamos a algunos de nuestros amigos y que Sakura la saque un rato.

Sasuke se puso su gorra de béisbol blanca y se la bajó tanto sobre las cejas que apenas se le veían los ojos.

—Seguro que puede hacerlo. ¿Algo más?

—¿Qué te parece un cachorro?

Sasuke soltó una risa.

—Tío, no es mi cumpleaños.

Rodeé la encimera del desayuno y me apoyé en el taburete.

—Lo sé, pero vive en los alojamientos para estudiantes de la universidad. No puede tener un cachorro allí.

—¿Que nos lo quedemos nosotros? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con un perro?

—He encontrado en Internet un Cairn Terrier. Es perfecto.

—¿Un qué?

—Paloma es de Kansas. Es el mismo tipo de perro que tiene Dorothy, la de _El mago de Oz_.

El rostro de Sasuke no mostró expresión alguna.

—_El mago de Oz._

—¿Qué? A mí me gustaba el espantapájaros cuando era pequeño. Cierra la puta boca.

—Naruto, se va a cagar por todos lados. Ladrará y gimoteará… No sé…

—Sakura hace lo mismo…, bueno, menos lo de cagarse.

A Sasuke no le divirtió la broma.

—Yo lo sacaré y limpiaré lo que ensucie. Se quedará en mi habitación. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que está en la casa.

—No puedes impedir que ladre.

—Piénsatelo. Con eso me la ganaré.

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿Te quieres ganar a Hinata?

Fruncí un poco el ceño.

—Déjalo ya.

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Puedes traer al puñetero perro…

Sonreí. «¡Sí! ¡Gané!».

—… Si admites que sientes algo por Hinata.

Ahora sí que fruncí el entrecejo.

«¡Mierda! ¡Perdí!».

—¡Vamos, tío!

—Admítelo —insistió Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Qué chantajista. Me iba a obligar a decirlo.

Bajé la vista al suelo y miré a todos lados menos a la sonrisa guasona y engreída de Sasuke. Me resistí durante unos segundos, pero la idea del cachorro era cojonuda. Hinata iba a estallar de alegría por una vez y yo podría tenerlo en mi piso. Querría venir todos los días.

—Me gusta —dije con los dientes apretados.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la oreja.

—¿Qué? No te oigo bien.

—¡Eres un cabrón! ¿Eso lo has oído bien?

Sasuke se cruzó otra vez de brazos.

—Dilo.

—Me gusta, ¿vale?

—No basta.

—Siento algo por ella. Me importa. Mucho. No puedo soportar no estar cerca de ella. ¿Ya estás contento?

—De momento —me dijo mientras recogía su mochila del suelo. Se la colocó en un hombro y después recogió el móvil y las llaves—. Te veo en la comida, mariquita.

—Vete a la mierda —repliqué.

Sasuke siempre se comportaba como un idiota en lo que se refería al amor. No iba a dejar de recordarme este momento.

Solo tardé un par de minutos en vestirme, pero toda aquella cháchara había hecho que me retrasara. Me puse la chaqueta de cuero y luego la gorra de béisbol con la visera hacia atrás. La única clase que tenía era Química de segundo curso, así que no era necesario que me llevara la mochila. Alguien me prestaría un boli si había un examen.

Gafas de sol. Llaves. Móvil. Cartera. Me puse las botas y cerré la puerta. Bajé a la carrera las escaleras. Montar en la Harley no me atraía tanto sin Hinata detrás. Joder, me lo estaba estropeando todo.

Cuando llegué al campus, caminé con un poco más de rapidez de la habitual para conseguir llegar a clase a tiempo. Me senté en mi sitio en el último momento y la profesora Webber puso los ojos en blanco sin sentirse impresionada por mi forma de apurar el tiempo y probablemente algo irritada por mi falta de material de trabajo. Guiñé un ojo y ella sonrió levemente. Luego meneó la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en los apuntes que tenía sobre la mesa.

No me hizo falta un boli y, cuando se terminó la clase, me dirigí al comedor. Sasuke estaba esperando a las chicas en mitad de la zona de césped. Le quité la gorra y, antes de que pudiera recuperarla, la arrojé como si fuera un frisbee por el aire.

—Vale, capullo —me dijo mientras cruzaba el césped para recogerla.

—Kurama —dijo alguien a mi espalda.

Supe quién era por la voz ronca y profunda. Jiraiya se nos acercó con expresión seria.

—Estoy montando una pelea. Atentos, que os llamarán.

—Siempre lo estamos —le contestó Sasuke. Era algo parecido a mi representante deportivo. Se encargaba de avisarme y se aseguraba de que estuviera en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado.

Jiraiya asintió y luego se marchó a donde quiera que tuviera que ir. Nunca fuimos a la misma clase. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera a la universidad. Mientras me pagara, la verdad era que no me importaba.

Sasuke se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba Jiraiya y luego carraspeó.

—¿Te has enterado?

—¿De qué?

—Han arreglado las calderas del Morgan.

—¿Y?

—Que probablemente Sakura y Hinata se marcharán esta tarde. Vamos a estar liados ayudándolas a llevar todos sus trastos a sus dormitorios.

Me cambió la cara. La idea de que Hinata recogiera sus cosas y volviera a su dormitorio del Morgan me sentó como un puñetazo en todo el estómago. Probablemente estaría encantada de irse, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido por la noche. Quizás ni siquiera me volvería a hablar. Por mi mente pasaron un millón de posibilidades, pero no se me ocurrió nada para conseguir que se quedara.

—Tío, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Sasuke.

Las chicas aparecieron riéndose. Probé a sonreírle, pero Hinata estaba demasiado avergonzada por algo de lo que Sakura se estaba riendo.

—Hola, encanto —le saludó Sakura a Sasuke antes de besarle en los labios.

—¿De qué os reíais? —quiso saber Sasuke.

—Ah, es que un chico se ha pasado toda la hora de la clase mirando a Hinata. Ha sido adorable.

—Mientras fuera a Hinata a quien miraba… —dijo Sasuke con un guiño.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté sin pensarlo.

Hinata se recolocó la mochila, que estaba rebosante de libros. La cremallera se cerraba con dificultad. Debía de pesar mucho y se la quité del hombro.

—Saku se imagina cosas —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Hinata! ¡Menudo pedazo de mentirosa estás hecha! Era Shikamaru Nara y resultaba evidente. Ese chico estaba prácticamente babeando.

Torcí el gesto.

—¿Shikamaru Nara?

Sasuke tiró de la mano de Sakura.

—Vamos a comer. ¿Nos acompañaréis a disfrutar de la alta cocina de la cafetería?

Sakura le respondió con otro beso y Hinata les siguió, y me hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo. Caminamos en silencio. Se iba a enterar de lo de las calderas arregladas, se trasladarían a Morgan Hall y Shikamaru le pediría que saliera con él.

Shikamaru Nara era un blandengue, pero me di cuenta de que Hinata se sentía interesada por él. Sus padres eran tremendamente ricos, estudiaba Medicina y a primera vista era un tipo agradable. Iba a acabar con él. Se me pasó por la cabeza cómo sería el resto de su vida con él y eso fue lo único que consiguió tranquilizarme. La imagen mental de hacerle un placaje a mi rabia y meterla de un golpe en una caja también ayudó.

Hinata colocó su bandeja entre Sakura y Sasuke. Vi un sitio vacío unas cuantas sillas más allá y me pareció mejor que intentar mantener una conversación como si no acabara de perderla. Aquello me iba a joder y no sabía qué hacer. Había perdido tanto tiempo con esos juegos… Hinata ni siquiera iba a poder conocerme mejor. Joder, incluso si tuviera esa posibilidad, le iría mejor con alguien como Shikamaru.

—¿Estás bien, Naru? —me preguntó Hinata.

—¿Yo? Sí, ¿por qué? —le contesté a la vez que me esforzaba por librarme de la sensación de pesadumbre que se había apoderado de cada músculo de mi cara.

—Es que has estado muy callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de fútbol americano se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, riéndose de un modo estruendoso. El simple hecho de oírles me daba ganas de propinarle un puñetazo a la pared.

Chris Jenks me lanzó una patata frita al plato.

—¿Qué hay, Naru? He oído que te has tirado a Tina Martin. Hoy ha estado arrastrando tu nombre por el lodo.

—Cierra el pico, Jenks —le dije sin apartar la vista de la comida. Si miraba esa cara de gilipollas, quizás acabaría derribándolo de la silla.

Hinata se inclinó hacia delante.

—Corta el rollo, Chris.

La miré y, por alguna razón que no fui capaz de explicarme, me enfadé de inmediato. ¿Por qué coño me estaba defendiendo? En cuanto se enterara de lo de las calderas arregladas, me dejaría. No volvería a hablarme. Aunque fuera una estupidez, me sentí traicionado.

—Sé cuidarme solo, Hinata.

—Lo siento, solo…

—No quiero que sientas nada, no quiero que hagas nada —la interrumpí.

La expresión de su cara fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Estaba claro que no quería nada conmigo. Yo no era más que un capullo infantil con el control emocional de un niño de tres años. Me levanté dando un empujón a la mesa y crucé furioso la puerta. No me paré hasta estar montado en la moto.

Las manetas del manillar chirriaron bajo las palmas de mis manos cuando las moví hacia delante y atrás. Encendí el motor y quité la pata de cabra de la moto de una patada antes de salir a toda velocidad por la calle.

Conduje durante una hora, pero no me sentí mejor. Las distintas calles llevaban a un sitio y, aunque tardé todo ese tiempo en admitirlo, al final cedí y entré en el sendero que llevaba a la casa de mi padre.

Él salió por la puerta principal y se quedó en el porche, desde donde me saludó con la mano.

Subí de un salto los dos escalones del porche y me detuve cerca de donde se encontraba. No dudó en abrazarme contra su costado blando y redondo antes de llevarme hacia el interior.

—Me parecía que ya tocaba una visita —me dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Tenía los párpados algo caídos sobre las pestañas y la piel bajo los ojos estaba hinchada, a juego con el resto de su cara redonda.

Mi padre estuvo fuera de combate durante varios años después de la muerte de mi madre, y Deidara tuvo que enfrentarse a muchas responsabilidades impropias para un niño de su edad, pero salimos adelante y mi padre finalmente se recuperó. Jamás hablábamos de eso, pero nunca perdía la oportunidad de compensarnos por ello.

Aunque fue una persona triste y agresiva durante la mayor parte de mis años de formación, no le consideraba un mal padre, solo es que estuvo perdido sin su mujer. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía. Yo solo sentía por Paloma una mínima fracción de lo que mi padre había sentido por mi madre y la idea de estar sin ella ya hacía que se me revolvieran las tripas.

Se sentó en el sofá y me señaló el desgastado sillón reclinable.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal si te sientas un rato?

Me senté, pero me removí nervioso mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir.

Mi padre me miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de inspirar profundamente.

—¿Pasa algo malo, hijo?

—Es que hay una chica, papá.

Sonrió levemente.

—Una chica.

—Es que me parece que me odia y pienso que…

—¿La amas?

—No lo sé. No lo creo. Bueno, es que… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Si hablas con tu padre de ella, es porque ya no sabes qué hacer.

Suspiré.

—Acabo de conocerla. Bueno, hace un mes. No creo que sea amor.

—Vale.

—¿Vale?

—Te creo —dijo sin juzgarme.

—Es que… no creo que sea lo bastante bueno para ella.

Mi padre se inclinó hacia delante y se llevó dos dedos a los labios. Seguí hablando.

—Creo que alguien la ha quemado sentimentalmente. Alguien como yo.

—Como tú.

—Sí.

Asentí y suspiré. Lo último que quería era contarle a mi padre todo en lo que había estado metido.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y golpeó la pared.

—Mira quién ha decidido visitarnos —dijo Sasori con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llevaba dos bolsas de papel marrón agarradas contra el pecho.

—Hola, Sasori —le dije mientras me ponía en pie.

Le seguí hasta la cocina y le ayudé a guardar la compra para mi padre.

Nos turnamos en darnos codazos y empujones. Sasori siempre fue el que más fuerte me pegaba cuando no estábamos de acuerdo, pero también era a quien sentía más cerca de mí, más que a mis otros hermanos.

—Te eché de menos la otra noche en el Red. Cami te manda saludos.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿Con la chica con la que te vio Cami el otro día?

—Sí.

Saqué de la nevera un bote vacío de kétchup y unas piezas de fruta con moho y lo tiré todo a la basura antes de volver a la sala de estar.

Sasori rebotó unas cuantas veces cuando se dejó caer en el sofá para sentarse y se palmeó las rodillas.

—¿En qué andas metido, pringado?

—En nada —le contesté mirando de reojo a mi padre.

Sasori miró a nuestro padre y luego me miró a mí.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—No —le aseguré negando con la cabeza.

Mi padre hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la mano.

—No, tranquilo. ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?

—Una mierda. Te dejé el cheque del alquiler en tu cómoda esta mañana. ¿Lo has visto?

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía levemente. Sasori asintió una vez.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Naru?

—Nops —respondí al mismo tiempo que me ponía en pie—. Creo que me vuelvo a casa.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras, hijo.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—No puedo, pero gracias, papá. Te lo agradezco.

—¿Qué le agradeces? —me preguntó Sasori. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis—. ¿Qué me he perdido?

Miré a mi padre.

—Es una paloma. Está claro que es una paloma.

—¡Ah! —dijo mi padre y le brillaron un poco los ojos.

—¿La misma chica?

—Sí, pero me he portado un poco como un gilipollas hace un rato. Es que me vuelve algo más loco de lo habitual.

Sasori empezó a sonreír poco a poco, hasta que terminó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hermanito!

—Ni se te ocurra —le advertí frunciendo el ceño.

Mi padre le propinó un manotazo en la nuca.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho? —gritó Sasori.

Mi padre me siguió hasta el porche y me palmeó la espalda.

—Te aclararás. Estoy seguro. Pero debe de tener algo, eso está claro. No recuerdo haberte visto así nunca.

—Gracias, papá.

Me incliné hacia él y le rodeé todo lo que pude con los brazos antes de dirigirme hacia la Harley.

Me pareció que el viaje de vuelta a mi apartamento duraba una eternidad. Solo había una leve calidez en el aire, impropia de esa época del año, pero fue algo que agradecí. El cielo nocturno extendía su oscuridad por todos lados, lo que aumentó todavía más mi temor. Vi el coche de Sakura aparcado en su sitio habitual y me invadió de inmediato el nerviosismo. Tuve la sensación de que cada paso que daba me acercaba al corredor de la muerte.

La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que me diera tiempo a llegar hasta ella. Sakura apareció ante mí con rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Está aquí?

Sakura asintió.

—Está dormida en tu habitación —dijo en voz baja.

Pasé a su lado y me senté en el sofá. Sasuke estaba en el sillón y Sakura se dejó caer a mi lado.

—Está bien —me dijo Sakura con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

—No debería haberle hablado así. Me dedico a cabrearla todo lo que puedo y al momento siguiente me aterroriza que llegue a la conclusión de que debe echarme de su vida.

—Confía un poco en ella. Sabe exactamente lo que hace. No es su primera relación complicada.

—Exacto. Se merece algo mejor. Lo sé, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo alejarme de ella. No sé por qué. —Suspiré y me masajeé las sienes con los dedos—. No tiene sentido. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Hinata lo entiende, Naru. No te tortures —dijo Sasuke.

Sakura me dio un codazo suave.

—Ya vais juntos a la fiesta de parejas. ¿Qué hay de malo en pedirle que salga contigo? —preguntó Sakura.

—No quiero salir con ella. Solo quiero estar con ella. Es una chica… diferente.

Era mentira. Sakura lo sabía tan bien como yo. La verdad era que, si realmente me importara, la dejaría tranquila de una puñetera vez.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido? —preguntó Sakura con un tono ligeramente irritado.

—No aguanta mis gilipolleces, es refrescante. Tú misma lo dijiste, Saku. No soy su tipo. Lo que hay entre nosotros… simplemente es diferente.

Aunque lo fuera, no debería serlo.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que tú te crees —me dijo Sakura.

La miré fijamente a los ojos. Lo decía muy en serio. Para Sakura, Hinata era como una hermana y la protegía como una leona a sus cachorros. Ninguna animaría a la otra a hacer algo que le pudiera resultar dañino. Por primera vez, tuve un atisbo de esperanza.

El suelo de madera del pasillo crujió y todos nos quedamos callados. Oímos cómo se cerraba la puerta de mi dormitorio y, después, las pisadas de Hinata por el pasillo.

—Hola, Hinata —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal tu siesta?

—Me he quedado inconsciente durante cinco horas. Ha sido más un coma que una siesta.

Tenía el rímel corrido debajo de los ojos y el pelo apelmazado contra la cabeza. Estaba maravillosa. Me sonrió y me puse en pie. La cogí de la mano y la llevé directamente de vuelta a mi dormitorio. Hinata parecía confusa y temerosa, lo que me hizo desear con mayor desesperación disculparme.

—Lo siento mucho, Paloma. Antes me comporté contigo como un gilipollas.

Relajó los hombros un poco.

—No sabía que estuvieras enfadado conmigo.

—Y no lo estaba. Simplemente tengo la mala costumbre de arremeter contra la gente que me importa. Sé que es una excusa penosa, pero lo siento —le dije mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos.

—¿Y por qué estabas enfadado? —me preguntó al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la mejilla en mi pecho.

Joder, me sentía de maravilla. Si no fuera tan capullo, le habría explicado que sabía que las calderas ya estaban arregladas y que me acojonaba la idea de que se marchara y que pasara más tiempo con Shikamaru, pero no pude hacerlo. No quise estropear el momento.

—No importa. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

—Puedo soportar tus rabietas.

La miré fijamente a la cara durante unos momentos y después una leve sonrisa se extendió por mis labios.

—No sé por qué me aguantas y no sé qué sería de mí si no lo hicieras.

Bajó lentamente la mirada de mis ojos hacia mis labios y su respiración se entrecortó. Tenía todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta y no sé si estaba respirando o no. Me incliné hacia delante un centímetro y esperé a ver si protestaba, pero entonces sonó mi puñetero móvil y los dos dimos un respingo.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con voz impaciente.

—Kurama, Brady estará en el Jefferson dentro de noventa minutos.

—¿Hoffman? Jesús…, está bien. Serán mil dólares fáciles. ¿En el Jefferson?

—En el Jefferson —me confirmó Jiraiya—. ¿Aceptas?

Miré a Hinata y le guiñé un ojo.

—Allí estaré. —Colgué, me guardé el móvil y la agarré de la mano—. Ven conmigo.

La llevé de vuelta al vestíbulo.

—Era Jiraiya —le dije a Sasuke —. Brady Hoffman estará en el Jefferson dentro de noventa minutos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**-JuuHinamori.**


	10. Aplastado

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) ****NO**** voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ****ADAPTACIÓN**** está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**GRACIAS A DAIU NARUHINA POR HACERME DAR CUENTA QUE ME HABÍA COMIDO UN CAPÍTULO JAJAJAJJA PERDÓN XD A ver si nos ponemos en contacto para escribir algo juntas :) **

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 9 - Aplastado

La expresión de Sasuke cambió. Se puso completamente serio cuando Jiraiya llamó para anunciar una nueva pelea. Sus dedos teclearon sin parar en el teléfono mandando mensajes a toda su lista de contactos. Cuando Sasuke desapareció detrás de la puerta, Sakura abrió unos ojos como platos y sonrió.

—Muy bien. ¡Será mejor que nos preparemos!

Sakura sacó a Hinata al pasillo antes de que pudiera decir nada. No hacía falta tanto alboroto. Le patearía el culo al tipo ese, conseguiría pasta para poder pagar los próximos meses de alquiler y las facturas y la vida volvería a la normalidad. Bueno, más o menos a la normalidad. Hinata volvería al Morgan Hall y yo ingresaría voluntariamente en la cárcel para no asesinar a Shikamaru.

Sakura le gritó a Hinata que se cambiara y Sasuke estaba ocupado con el teléfono, con las llaves del Charger en la mano. Se echó hacia atrás para echar un vistazo por el pasillo y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Vamos! —gritó.

Sakura corrió por el pasillo pero, en lugar de venir a donde estábamos, se metió en la habitación de Sasuke. Este volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero sonriendo.

Unos instantes más tarde, Sakura irrumpió en el salón saliendo de la habitación de Sasuke con un vestido corto verde y Hinata apareció por el pasillo con unos vaqueros ajustados y un top amarillo que dejaba ver cómo le botaban las tetas cada vez que se movía.

—¡Oh, demonios, no! ¿Intentas que me maten? Tienes que cambiarte, Paloma.

—¿Cómo? —me preguntó bajando la mirada; pero los vaqueros no eran el problema.

—Está monísima, Naru. ¡Déjala en paz! —me espetó Sakura.

Llevé a Hinata por el pasillo.

—Ponte una camiseta… y unas zapatillas. Algo cómodo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —me preguntó desconcertada.

Me detuve en la puerta.

—Porque si llevas esa camiseta estaré más preocupado de quién te está mirando las tetas que de Hoffman —le aclaré.

Llamadme sexista, pero era verdad. No iba a ser capaz de concentrarme y no estaba dispuesto a perder una pelea por las tetas de Hinata.

—Creía que habías dicho que no te importaba ni un comino lo que pensaran los demás —me respondió irritada.

Era incapaz de entenderlo.

—Esto es diferente, Paloma. —Bajé la mirada a sus pechos, que se mostraban orgullosos, realzados por un sujetador blanco de encaje.

De repente, no me pareció mala idea cancelar la pelea, aunque solo fuera para poder pasarme toda la noche buscando el modo de conseguir que acabara abrazada y desnuda contra mi pecho.

Me espabilé y volví a mirarla a los ojos.

—No puedes ir así a la pelea, así que, por favor…, simplemente…, por favor, simplemente cámbiate —balbuceé mientras la empujaba dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta para quedarme fuera antes de mandarlo todo a la mierda y besarla.

—¡Naruto! —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La oí corretear al otro lado de la puerta y luego lo que probablemente eran sus zapatos volando por la habitación. Por fin la puerta se abrió. Llevaba una camiseta y unas Converse. Todavía provocativa, pero ya, por lo menos, yo no estaría preocupado de quién le estuviese tirando los tejos y podría ganar mi jodida pelea.

—¿Mejor? —resopló.

—¡Sí! ¡Vámonos!

Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban en el Charger saliendo del aparcamiento. Me puse mis gafas de sol y esperé hasta que Hinata estuvo lista para arrancar la Harley y meternos por los callejones oscuros.

Una vez que llegamos al campus, conduje por la acera con las luces apagadas y me detuve suavemente detrás del Jefferson.

Cuando llevé a Hinata a la puerta de atrás, abrió los ojos y se echó a reír.

—Estás de broma.

—Esta es la entrada VIP. Deberías ver cómo entran los demás.

Bajé de un salto por la ventana abierta al sótano y esperé en la oscuridad.

—¡Naruto! —dijo con un tono que estaba entre un grito y un susurro.

—Aquí abajo, Paloma. Mete primero los pies y yo te cojo.

—¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a saltar a la oscuridad!

—¡Yo te cojo! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Baja ya ese culo aquí!

—¡Esto es una locura! —bufó.

En la penumbra vi sus piernas serpentear por la pequeña abertura rectangular. Incluso después de maniobrar con cuidado, se las arregló para caer en lugar de saltar. Un pequeño grito resonó en las paredes de cemento y después aterrizó en mis brazos. Más fácil que nunca.

—Caes como una chica —le dije mientras la ponía en pie.

Caminamos por el oscuro laberinto del sótano hasta que llegamos a la habitación contigua a la sala principal donde se celebraría la pelea. Jiraiya gritaba por encima del ruido con su megáfono con los brazos levantados sobre el mar de cabezas agitando billetes en el aire.

—¿Qué hacemos? —me preguntó Hinata con su pequeña mano rodeándome el bíceps.

—Esperar. Jiraiya tiene que acabar de soltar su rollo antes de que yo entre.

—¿Debo esperar aquí o mejor entro? ¿Adónde voy cuando empiece la pelea? ¿Dónde están Sasu y Saku?

Parecía muy inquieta. Me sentí un poco mal por tener que dejarla ahí sola.

—Han ido por el otro camino. Simplemente sígueme. No voy a mandarte a ese foso de tiburones sin mí. Quédate junto a Jiraiya; él evitará que te aplasten. Yo no puedo cuidar de ti y pegar puñetazos a la vez.

—¿Que me aplasten?

—Esta noche habrá más gente. Brady Hoffman es de State. Allí tienen su propio Círculo. Así que nuestra gente se juntará con la suya. Va a ser una auténtica locura.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó.

Le sonreí. Se ponía especialmente guapa cuando se preocupaba por mí.

—No, pero tú sí que pareces algo nerviosa, en cambio.

—Tal vez —admitió.

Tuve ganas de inclinarme y besarla. Cualquier cosa para borrar esa expresión de corderito asustado de su cara. Me pregunté si yo le importaría en realidad o si su preocupación por mí se debía simplemente a que me conocía y no quería que me sucediera nada malo.

—Si te hace sentirte mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que me dé un golpe por sus fans.

—¿Y cómo vas a arreglártelas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Normalmente, dejo que me toquen una vez; solo para que parezca justo.

—¿Dejas…? ¿Dejas que tu rival te alcance?

—¿Dónde estaría la diversión si me limitara a destrozar a alguien y no dejara que me dieran nunca? No es bueno para el negocio, nadie apostaría en mi contra.

—Qué montón de gilipolleces —me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Crees que te estoy engañando?

—Me resulta difícil creer que solo te pegan cuando tú les dejas.

—¿Te gustaría apostarte algo, Hinata Hyūga?

Sonreí. Cuando lo dije, no tenía intención de aprovecharme, pero cuando ella se giró y sonrió igualmente maliciosa, se me vino a la mente la puñetera idea más brillante que nunca había tenido.

Sonrió.

—Acepto la apuesta. Creo que te alcanzará una vez.

—Y si no lo hace, ¿qué gano? —pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros justo en el momento en el que el rugido de la multitud nos rodeaba. Jiraiya explicaba las reglas dándole vueltas de una manera muy estúpida.

Disimulé la ridícula sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse por todo mi rostro.

—Si ganas, no me acostaré con nadie durante un mes. —Arqueó una ceja y volví a sonreír—. Pero, si gano yo, tendrás que quedarte en mi piso un mes.

—¿Qué? Pero ¡si y a vivo contigo de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? —gritó por encima del ruido.

Ella no tenía ni idea. Nadie se lo había dicho.

—Hoy han arreglado las calderas del Morgan —le dije con una sonrisa guiñándole el ojo.

Alzó un lado de la boca. Ni se inmutó.

—Cualquier cosa vale la pena con tal de verte probar la abstinencia, para variar.

Su respuesta insufló una descarga de adrenalina por mis venas como solo había sentido alguna vez durante una pelea. La besé en la mejilla, dejando que mis labios permanecieran pegados a su piel un poco más antes de entrar en la sala. Me sentía como un rey. De ninguna manera ese hijo de puta me iba a tocar.

Tal y como había previsto, era una sala con gente de pie solamente y los empujones y los gritos se amplificaron cuando entramos en ella.

Asentí con la cabeza a Jiraiya señalando a Hinata para indicarle que cuidase de ella. Él lo entendió inmediatamente. Jiraiya era un cabrón codicioso, pero en otro tiempo había sido el monstruo invicto en el Círculo. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme si él estaba pendiente de ella. Él se encargaría, así que no me iba a distraer. Jiraiya haría cualquier cosa si suponía ganar un montón de pasta.

La gente me abrió paso mientras me dirigía hacia el Círculo y se cerraron tras de mí como una puerta humana. Brady se puso de pie frente a mí, cara a cara, jadeando y temblando como si acabara de meterse un Red Bull y una cerveza Mountain Dew.

Por lo general, no me tomaba esta mierda en serio y jugaba a desmoralizar a mis oponentes, pero la pelea de esta noche era importante, así que puse mi mejor cara.

Jiraiya hizo sonar la sirena. Me equilibré, di unos pasos hacia atrás y esperé a que Brady cometiese su primer error. Esquivé su primer golpe y luego otro. Jiraiya gritó algo detrás de mí. Estaba descontento. Ya me lo esperaba. A Jiraiya le gustaban las peleas que divirtiesen. Era la mejor manera de llenar los sótanos. Más gente significaba más dinero.

Doblé el codo y lancé mi puño contra la nariz de Brady, un golpe rápido y preciso. En una noche de pelea normal me habría contenido, pero quería terminar con aquello y pasar el resto de la noche celebrándolo con Hinata.

Golpeé a Hoffman una y otra vez y esquivé unos cuantos golpes suyos, teniendo cuidado de no entusiasmarme demasiado, no fuera a golpearme y echarlo todo a perder.

Brady cogió impulso y volvió a por mí, pero no tardó mucho en ponerse a lanzar puñetazos que no llegaban a ningún lado. Yo esquivaba los golpes mucho más rápido de lo que ese cabrón los lanzaba.

Mi paciencia se había acabado y atraje a Hoffman a la columna de cemento en el centro de la sala. Me planté delante de la columna vacilando lo suficiente para que mi oponente pensase que tenía una posibilidad de propinarme un golpe devastador en la cara.

Lo esquivé mientras ponía todo su empeño en el ataque definitivo y golpeó con su puño justo en medio del pilar. Sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa antes de que se doblara.

Ese fue mi momento. Ataqué de inmediato. Un ruido sordo indicó que finalmente Hoffman había caído al suelo y, tras un corto silencio, la sala estalló. Jiraiya arrojó una bandera roja a la cara de Hoffman y, a continuación, me encontré rodeado de gente.

La mayoría de las veces disfrutaba con la atención y las puñeteras felicitaciones de los que apostaban por mí, pero esta vez tan solo estaban en medio de mi camino. Intenté encontrar a Hinata en el mar de gente, pero cuando, por fin, vislumbré el lugar donde se suponía que tenía que estar, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Se había ido.

Las sonrisas se tornaban caras de sorpresa cuando empecé a empujar a la gente para poder pasar.

—¡Joder, quitaos de en medio! —grité, empujando con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que sentía que el pánico se apoderaba de mí.

Finalmente alcancé la sala contigua, iluminada a medias, y comencé a buscar con desesperación a Hinata en la oscuridad.

—¡Paloma!

—¡Estoy aquí!

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el mío y la rodeé con mis brazos. Por un segundo me sentí aliviado y al siguiente estaba irritado.

—¡Me has dado un susto de cojones! Casi he tenido que empezar otra pelea solo para llegar a tu lado… Y, cuando por fin llego, ¡te habías ido!

—Me alegro de que hay as vuelto. No me entusiasmaba tener que encontrar el camino de vuelta en la oscuridad.

Su dulce sonrisa me hizo olvidarme de todo lo demás y recordé que era mía. Al menos por un mes más.

—Me parece que has perdido la apuesta.

Jiraiya llegó enfadado, miró a Hinata y luego me fulminó con la mirada.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Le guiñé un ojo a Hinata.

—No te muevas. Vuelvo ahora mismo. —Seguí a Jiraiya hasta la habitación contigua—. Sé lo que me vas a decir…

—No, no lo sabes —gruñó Jiraiya—. No sé lo que estás haciendo con ella, pero no me jodas con mi dinero.

Me reí.

—Has hecho caja esta noche. Te lo compensaré.

—¡Por supuesto que lo harás! ¡Que no vuelva a ocurrir!

Jiraiya me estampó el dinero en la mano y me empujó con el hombro al pasar. Me metí el fajo de billetes en el bolsillo y sonreí a Hinata.

—Vas a necesitar más ropa.

—¿De verdad me vas a obligar a quedarme contigo un mes?

—¿Me habrías obligado a pasar un mes sin sexo?

Se rio.

—Será mejor que hagamos una parada en el Morgan.

Todos mis intentos de disimular mi satisfacción fracasaron completamente.

—Me parece que esto será interesante.

Cuando Jiraiya pasó a nuestro lado le dio a Hinata algo de dinero antes de desaparecer entre la multitud que se dispersaba.

—¿Has apostado? —le pregunté sorprendido.

—Me pareció buena idea disfrutar de la experiencia completa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La cogí de la mano, la llevé hasta la ventana y di un salto para subir. Me arrastré por el césped y me di la vuelta para ayudar a subir a Hinata.

El paseo al Morgan me pareció perfecto. Hacía un calor insoportable y se respiraba el mismo ambiente que una noche de verano. Intentaba no sonreír como un idiota todo el tiempo, pero me costaba.

—¿Por qué demonios querías que me quedara contigo en cualquier caso? — me preguntó.

—No sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás tú.

Sasuke y Sakura esperaban en el Charger a que apareciéramos con las cosas de Hinata. Cuando lo había cogido todo, caminamos al aparcamiento y nos montamos en la moto. Me rodeó el pecho con sus brazos y yo puse mi mano sobre la suya.

Inspiré profundamente.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Paloma. Nunca en mi vida me he divertido tanto en una pelea.

El tiempo que tardó en responder se me hizo eterno. Apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Claro, porque intentabas ganar nuestra apuesta.

Me volví para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

Arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por eso estabas de tan mal humor hoy? ¿Porque sabías que habían arreglado las calderas y que me iría esta noche?

Me perdí en sus ojos un momento y pensé que era un buen momento para callarse. Arranqué el motor y conduje a casa mucho más despacio de lo que había conducido… jamás. Cuando paramos en un semáforo, sentí un extraño placer al poner mis manos sobre las suyas y al apoyar mi mano en su rodilla. A ella pareció no importarle, pero lo cierto es que yo me sentía en la puta gloria.

Llegamos al apartamento, Hinata se bajó de la moto como una profesional y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Siempre odio cuando llevan un rato en casa. Me siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos.

—Pues acostúmbrate. Esta es tu casa durante las próximas cuatro semanas — le dije dándome la vuelta—. Vamos.

—¿Qué?

Sonreí.

—Vamos, te llevaré a caballito.

Soltó una risita y saltó sobre mi espalda. Yo agarré sus muslos mientras subía escaleras arriba. Sakura abrió la puerta antes de que llegáramos arriba y sonrió.

—Menuda parejita… Si no supiera…

—Corta el rollo, Saku —dijo Sasuke desde el sofá.

Genial. Sasuke estaba de mal humor.

Sakura sonrió como si hubiese hablado de más y abrió la puerta para que pudiésemos entrar. Seguí sosteniendo a Hinata y me dejé caer en el sillón reclinable. Gritó cuando me incliné hacia atrás jugando a cargar mi peso sobre ella.

—Te veo tremendamente alegre esta noche, Naru. ¿A qué se debe? —me soltó Sakura.

—He ganado un montón de dinero, Sakura. El doble de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no iba a estar contento?

Sakura sonrió sonrió.

—No, es otra cosa —dijo mientras me miraba la mano con la que acariciaba el muslo de Hinata.

—Saku —la avisó Sasuke.

—De acuerdo, hablaré de otra cosa. ¿No te había invitado Shikamaru a la fiesta

de Sig Tau este fin de semana, Hina?

La alegría que sentía se esfumó y me giré hacia Hinata.

—Bueno, sí. ¿No vamos a ir todos?

—Yo sí —dijo Sasuke, absorto mirando la televisión.

—Lo que significa que yo también voy —dijo Sakura, mirándome expectante. Estaba provocándome, esperando a que dijese que quería ir, pero a mí me preocupaba más la maldita invitación de Shikamaru a Hinata.

—¿Va a pasar a recogerte o algo así? —le pregunté.

—No, simplemente me dijo que iría a la fiesta.

Sakura puso una sonrisa traviesa y asintió como viéndolo venir.

—En todo caso, dijo que te vería allí. Es muy mono.

Le lancé una mirada de irritación a Sakura y después miré a Hinata.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Le dije que lo haría. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Claro —respondí sin titubear.

Después de todo, no era una fiesta de parejas, sino un fin de semana cervecero. Me daba igual. Y no iba a dejar ni de coña que Shikamaru estuviese una noche entera con ella. Ella habría vuelto…, uf, no quiero ni pensarlo. Le habría puesto su sonrisa de modelo de Abercrombie o la habría llevado al restaurante de sus padres alardeando del dinero que tenía o habría encontrado la forma de meterse en sus bragas.

Sasuke me miró.

—La semana pasada dijiste que no querías ir.

—He cambiado de opinión, Sasu. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Ninguno —gruñó él y se retiró a su dormitorio.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Sabes muy bien cómo es —me dijo—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en volverlo loco?

Se juntó con Sasuke en la habitación y sus voces se convirtieron en murmullos detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Bueno, me alegra que todo el mundo lo sepa —dijo Hinata.

Hinata no era la única desconcertada por la actitud de Sasuke. Antes se burlaba de mí por su culpa y ahora se comportaba como un capullo. ¿Qué habría pasado entre medias para que se acojonase? Tal vez se sintiese mejor si se daba cuenta de que, por fin, yo había decidido terminar con las otras chicas y que solo quería a Hinata. Sin embargo, quizás fuese al contrario. Tal vez, lo que preocupara a Sasuke fuera que yo prestara tanta atención a Hinata, porque no tenía exactamente madera de novio. Sí, eso tenía más sentido.

Me levanté.

—Me voy a dar una ducha rápida.

—¿Le preocupa algo? —preguntó Hinata.

—No, solo está un poco paranoico.

—Es por nosotros —adivinó. Me vino una sensación rara. Había dicho «nosotros» —. ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó mirándome con desconfianza.

—Vas bien encaminada. Tiene que ver con nosotros. No te quedes dormida, ¿vale? Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Tardé menos de cinco minutos en ducharme, pero me quedé bajo el chorro de agua por lo menos otros cinco minutos más planeando lo que le iba a decir a Hinata. No tenía sentido perder más el tiempo. Iba a estar aquí todo el mes siguiente y era el momento perfecto para demostrarle que yo no era como pensaba ella. Por lo menos, con ella yo era distinto y podríamos pasar las siguientes cuatro semanas aclarando cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé, emocionado y nervioso por las posibilidades que podían surgir de la conversación que íbamos a tener. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, oí una discusión en el pasillo.

Sakura dijo algo con voz desesperada. Entreabrí la puerta y escuché.

—Me lo prometiste, Hina. Cuando te dije que no te dejaras llevar por las apariencias, ¡no me refería a que os liarais! ¡Pensaba que erais solo amigos!

—Y eso es lo que somos —respondió Hinata.

—¡No, no lo sois! —replicó Sasuke furibundo.

—Cariño, te dije que todo iría bien —le tranquilizó Sakura.

—¿Por qué apoyas esto, Saku? ¡Ya te he dicho cómo acabará todo!

—¡Y yo te he dicho que te equivocabas! ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Sasuke se metió en su habitación cabreado.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Sakura habló de nuevo.

—No consigo meterle en la cabeza que, tanto si lo tuyo con Naruto funciona como si no, no tiene por qué afectarnos. Supongo que está muy quemado por otras veces. Simplemente, no me cree.

«Maldita sea, Sasuke. No me ayudas precisamente» . Abrí la puerta un poco más, lo justo para ver la cara de Hinata.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Saku? Naruto y yo no estamos juntos. Solo somos amigos. Ya lo has oído antes…, a él no le intereso en ese sentido.

Joder. La cosa se estaba complicando por momentos.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —preguntó Sakura claramente sorprendida.

—Pues sí.

—¿Y tú lo crees?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no importa. Nunca pasará nada. Me ha dicho que no me ve de ese modo. Además, tiene una fobia total al compromiso. Me costaría encontrar a una amiga, aparte de ti, con la que no se hubiera acostado y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No concibo que Sasu crea algo diferente.

Cualquier esperanza se desvaneció con esas palabras. La decepción fue demoledora. Durante unos segundos el dolor fue insoportable, hasta que lo reemplazó la rabia. La rabia siempre era más fácil de controlar.

—Lo cree porque no solo conoce a Naruto… Es que ha hablado con él, Hina.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Saku! —la llamó Sasuke desde el dormitorio.

Sakura suspiró.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Me parece que a veces te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú a ti misma. Cuando os veo juntos, la única diferencia que hay respecto a Sasu y a mí es que nosotros nos acostamos. Nada más.

—Hay una diferencia enorme, enorme. ¿Acaso Sasu trae cada noche a casa a una chica diferente? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana con un tío que evidentemente no pasa de novio potencial? Sabes que no puedo liarme con Naruto, Saku. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos discutiéndolo.

—No estoy inventándome nada, Hina. Has pasado casi cada minuto del último mes con él. Admítelo: sientes algo por ese chico.

No pude escuchar ni una palabra más.

—Déjalo, Saku —le dije.

Las dos chicas dieron un bote al escuchar mi voz. Los ojos de Hinata se encontraron con los míos. No parecía ni avergonzada ni arrepentida, lo que me fastidió aún más. Yo había puesto el cuello y ella me había asestado un hachazo.

Me retiré a mi cuarto antes de soltar alguna tontería. No me calmaba permanecer sentado. Tampoco ponerme de pie ni dar vueltas por la habitación, ni hacer flexiones. La habitación se me hacía cada vez más pequeña. La rabia me hervía dentro como un líquido inflamable a punto de estallar.

Lo mejor era salir del apartamento para aclarar mis ideas y tratar de relajarme echando un trago. El Red. Podría ir al Red. Cami trabajaba allí. Podría decirme qué hacer. Ella siempre sabía cómo calmarme. A Sasori le gustaba por la misma razón. Era la mayor de tres hermanos y ni se inmutaba cuando le llegábamos con nuestros cabreos.

Me puse una camiseta y unos vaqueros y cogí unas gafas de sol, las llaves de mi moto y una chaqueta. Me calcé unas botas antes de dirigirme a la entrada.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos cuando me vio aparecer por el pasillo. Menos mal que llevaba puestas mis gafas de sol. No quería que viera el dolor en mis ojos.

—¿Te vas? —me preguntó al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie—. ¿Adónde?

Me negué a reconocer la súplica en su voz.

—Fuera.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**-JuuHinamori. **


	11. Roto

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) ****NO**** voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ****ADAPTACIÓN**** está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**Hoy dos capítulos porque éste es el que subí hace unas horas, pero me había comido el anterior, ya está corregido xD, gracias a Daiu Naruhina nuevamente! **

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 10 - Roto

Cami no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no era muy buena compañía. Siguió trayéndome las cervezas como cuando me sentaba en mi silla de siempre en el bar The Red. Las luces de colores se perseguían unas a otras por la sala y la música estaba lo suficientemente alta como para ahogar mis pensamientos.

Mi paquete de Marlboro Reds casi se había acabado, pero esa no era la razón de la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Algunas chicas se habían acercado tratando de entablar conversación y yo no podía levantar la mirada del cigarro a medio consumir que tenía entre los dedos. La ceniza era tan larga que era cuestión de tiempo que cay era, así que me quedé mirando las brasas que quedaban titilando en el papel tratando de distraer mi mente de la sensación de angustia que la música no era capaz de apaciguar.

Cuando la multitud del bar se dispersó y Cami dejó de trabajar a mil por hora, puso un vaso vacío frente a mí y lo llenó de Jim Beam. Lo agarré, pero ella me cogió poniendo sus manos sobre mi pulsera de cuero negro con sus dedos tatuados en los que se leía baby doll (« picardías») cuando ponía los puños juntos.

—Está bien, Naru Te escucho.

—¿El qué? —le pregunté, haciendo un débil intento de alejarme.

Meneó la cabeza.

—¿La chica?

El vaso tocó mis labios y eché la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el líquido me abrasara la garganta.

—¿Qué chica?

Cami puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué chica? ¿En serio? ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?

—De acuerdo, está bien. Es Paloma.

—¿Paloma? Estás de guasa.

Me reí.

—Hinata. Es una paloma. Una paloma endemoniada. Se me ha metido en la puñetera cabeza y no puedo pensar bien. Ya nada tiene sentido, Cam. Todas las reglas que me he impuesto se están rompiendo una a una. Soy un cobarde. No…, peor. Soy Sasu.

Cami se rio.

—Sé amable.

—Tienes razón. Sasuke es un buen tipo.

—Sé amable también contigo mismo —dijo, lanzando un trapo sobre la barra y pasándolo por encima haciendo círculos—. Jesús, enamorarse de alguien no es un pecado, Naruto.

Miré a mi alrededor.

—Estoy confundido. ¿Me hablas a mí o a Jesús?

—Hablo en serio. Sientes algo por ella. ¿Y qué?

—Me odia.

—Qué va.

—La he oído esta noche por casualidad. Piensa que soy escoria.

—¿Ella ha dicho eso?

—Bueno, más o menos.

—A ver, en parte es verdad.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Muchas gracias.

Extendió las manos con los codos sobre la barra.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo te has portado en el pasado, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Mi opinión es que… tal vez por ella no lo serías. Tal vez por ella podrías ser un hombre mejor.

Sirvió otro trago y no le di la oportunidad de pararme antes de apurarlo.

—Tienes razón. He sido un cabrón. ¿Podré cambiar? Joder, no lo sé. Probablemente no lo suficiente como para merecerla.

Cami se encogió de hombros y puso la botella de nuevo en su sitio.

—Creo que debería ser ella la que decida eso.

Encendí un cigarro y le di una buena calada añadiendo más humo al local, y a bastante cargado.

—Sírveme otra cerveza.

—Naru, creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

—Cami, tú hazlo, joder.

Me desperté con el sol de la tarde brillando a través de las persianas, pero perfectamente podría haber sido mediodía en mitad de un desierto de arena blanca. Mis parpados se cerraron inmediatamente rechazando la luz.

Tenía la boca seca, con una combinación de aliento mañanero, sustancias químicas y algo parecido a asqueroso meado de gato. Odiaba la boca seca que se te quedaba siempre después de una noche de borrachera.

Mi mente empezó a buscar recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero no me acordaba de nada. Alguna fiesta, seguro, pero dónde y con quién era un completo misterio.

Miré a la izquierda y vi las sábanas revueltas. Hinata ya se había levantado. Me sentía raro caminando con los pies desnudos por el suelo del pasillo y encontré a Hinata dormida en el sillón. Me detuve confuso y el pánico se apoderó de mí. Me patinaba el cerebro por el alcohol que todavía enturbiaba mi pensamiento. ¿Por qué no había dormido en la cama? ¿Qué había hecho yo para que durmiese en el sillón? Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y los vi: dos envoltorios de preservativos vacíos.

Joder. ¡Joder! Me volvieron oleadas de recuerdos de la noche anterior: seguí bebiendo, esas chicas no se largaron cuando se lo dije y, al final, les ofrecí pasar un buen rato a las dos a la vez y ellas aceptaron encantadas.

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Las habría traído aquí. Me las habría follado aquí. Hinata probablemente lo habría oído todo. Oh, Dios. No podría haberla cagado más. Era aún peor. En cuanto se levantase, haría la maleta y se largaría.

Me senté en el sofá, con las manos todavía cubriéndome la boca y la nariz, y la observé dormida. Tenía que arreglarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglar aquello?

Me vinieron a la cabeza un montón de ideas estúpidas. Se me acababa el tiempo. Tan en silencio como pude, corrí a la habitación, me cambié de ropa y me escabullí a la habitación de Sasuke.

Sakura se movió y apareció la cabeza de Sasuke.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Naru? —susurró.

—Tengo que coger tu coche prestado. Solo un momento. Tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas.

—Está bien… —dijo aturdido.

Sus llaves tintinearon cuando las saqué de la cómoda y después me detuve.

—Hazme un favor. Si se despierta antes de que yo llegue, mantenla aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke suspiró.

—Lo intentaré, Naruto, pero, hombre…, anoche fue…

—Estuvo mal, ¿no?

Sasuke torció la boca.

—No creo que se quede, primo, lo siento.

Asentí.

—Inténtalo.

Un último vistazo al rostro dormido de Hinata me impulsó a moverme más rápido. El Charger apenas podía mantener la velocidad a la que yo quería ir. Un semáforo en rojo me hizo pararme antes de llegar al mercado y grité, golpeando el volante.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Tienes que cambiar ya!

Unos segundos más tarde el semáforo se puso verde y los neumáticos derraparon antes de coger velocidad.

Corrí a la tienda desde el aparcamiento, completamente consciente de que parecía un chiflado mientras cogía un carrito de la compra. Recorriendo los pasillos iba cogiendo cosas que pensaba que le gustarían o recordaba que las había comido con Hinata o habíamos hablado de ellas. Una cosa rosa esponjosa que colgaba de uno de los estantes terminó también en mi carrito.

Una disculpa no iba a hacer que se quedase, pero tal vez un gesto sí. Puede que ella viese lo arrepentido que estaba. Me paré a unos pocos metros de la caja registradora, desesperanzado. No iba a funcionar.

—¿Señor? ¿Es todo?

Negué con la cabeza, estaba desanimado.

—No…, no lo sé.

La mujer me miró un momento moviendo sus manos en los bolsillos del delantal de rayas blancas y amarillo mostaza.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Empujé el carrito a su caja registradora sin contestarle, viéndola escanear todos los alimentos favoritos de Hinata. Esta era la idea más estúpida de todos los tiempos y la única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra que me importaba iba a reírse de mí mientras hacía la maleta.

—Son ochenta y cuatro dólares con setenta y siete centavos.

Una rápida pasada de mi tarjeta y tenía las bolsas en mis manos. Me fui como un rayo al aparcamiento y en un momento pisé el acelerador del Charger y salí cagando leches de vuelta al apartamento.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos y abrí la puerta de golpe. Se veían las cabezas de Sakura y Sasuke por encima del sofá. La televisión estaba encendida, pero en silencio. Gracias a Dios. Todavía estaba dormida. Las bolsas se estrellaron sobre la encimera cuando las dejé. Intenté no hacer mucho ruido con los armarios mientras colocaba las cosas.

—Cuando Paloma se despierte, decídmelo, ¿vale? —les pedí en voz baja—. He traído espaguetis, tortitas, fresas y esa cosa de avena con los trozos de chocolate; y le gustan los cereales Fruity Pebbles, ¿verdad, Saku? —pregunté dándome la vuelta.

Hinata estaba despierta mirándome desde la silla. Se le había corrido el rímel debajo de los ojos. Tenía tan mal aspecto como yo me sentía.

—Hola, Paloma.

Me miró unos segundos con la mirada vacía. Di unos pasos hacia el salón, más nervioso de lo que lo estaba la noche de mi primera pelea.

—¿Tienes hambre, Paloma? Te prepararé unas tortitas. Ah, y también hay avena. Y te he comprado esa espuma rosa con la que se depilan las chicas y un secador y…, y… espera un segundo, está aquí. —Agarré una de las bolsas, la llevé al dormitorio y la vacié encima de la cama.

Mientras buscaba esa esponja vegetal rosa que pensé que le gustaría, me llamó la atención ver el equipaje de Hinata, lleno, cerrado y esperando junto a la puerta. Me dio un vuelco el estómago y se me secó la boca. Caminé por el pasillo tratando de reponerme.

—Todas tus cosas están recogidas.

—Lo sé —dijo.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

—Te vas.

Hinata miró a Sakura, que me observaba fijamente como si quisiera matarme.

—¿De verdad esperabas que se quedara?

—Nena… —susurró Sasuke.

—Joder, Sasuke, no empieces. Y ni se te ocurra defenderlo —replicó Sakura enfurecida.

Tragué saliva.

—Lo siento mucho, Paloma. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Hina, vámonos —dijo Sakura. Se levantó y tiró de su brazo, pero Hinata se quedó sentada.

Di un paso, pero Sakura me apuntó con el dedo.

—¡Por Dios santo, Naruto! ¡Como intentes detenerla, te rociaré con gasolina y te prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

—Sakura —le rogó Sasuke.

La cosa se estaba poniendo realmente fea.

—Estoy bien —dijo Hinata agobiada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto hacia mí.

—Naruto se trajo unas chicas del bar a casa anoche. ¿Y qué?

Cerré los ojos, tratando de evitar el dolor. Por mucho que no quisiera que se fuese, nunca se me habría ocurrido que a ella le importase una mierda.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Pero, Hina, ¿intentas decir que no te importa lo que pasó ayer?

Hinata echó un vistazo por la habitación.

—Naruto puede traer a su casa a quien quiera. Es su apartamento.

Tragué saliva para deshacer el nudo de mi garganta.

—¿No has empaquetado tus cosas?

Negó con la cabeza y miró el reloj.

—No y ahora voy a tener que deshacer todas las maletas. Aún tengo que comer, ducharme, vestirme… —dijo mientras entraba al baño.

Sakura me echó una mirada asesina, pero hice caso omiso y me acerqué a la puerta del baño. Llamé a la puerta suavemente.

—¿Paloma?

—¿Sí? —dijo con voz débil.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

Cerré los ojos esperando la bronca.

—Puedo irme si quieres, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

Apoyé la cabeza contra la puerta.

—No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me liberas de la apuesta?

La respuesta era fácil, pero no quería que se quedara si no le apetecía. Aunque al mismo tiempo me aterrorizaba que se fuese.

—Si digo que sí, ¿te irás?

—Pues claro, no vivo aquí, tonto —dijo. Me llegó una risita desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No sabía si estaba molesta o solo cansada por haber pasado la noche en el sofá, pero si era lo primero, no podía dejarla marchar o nunca volvería a verla.

—Entonces, no; la apuesta sigue en pie.

—¿Y ahora puedo ducharme? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí…

Sakura irrumpió en el salón y se plantó justo delante de mí.

—Eres un cabrón egoísta —gruñó; luego entró en la habitación de Sasuke y cerró de un portazo.

Fui al dormitorio y cogí su bata y las zapatillas y regresé a la puerta del baño. Aparentemente se quedaba, pero no era tan mala idea hacerle la pelota.

—¿Paloma? Te he traído unas cuantas cosas.

—Déjalas en el lavabo. Después las cogeré.

Abrí la puerta y puse sus cosas a un lado del lavabo mirando al suelo.

—Estaba enfadado. Te oí escupiendo todos mis defectos delante de Sakura y eso me cabreó. Solo pretendía ir a tomar unas copas e intentar aclararme las ideas, pero, antes de darme cuenta, estaba totalmente borracho y esas chicas… —Hice una pausa, tratando de que no se me quebrase la voz—. Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama y, cuando te encontré en el sillón y vi los envoltorios en el suelo, sentí náuseas.

—Podrías habérmelo pedido antes de gastarte todo ese dinero en comida solo para obligarme a quedarme.

—No me importa el dinero, Paloma. Tenía miedo de que te fueras y no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra jamás.

—No pretendía herir tus sentimientos —me dijo con sinceridad.

—Sé que no. Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque he jodido las cosas…, como hago siempre.

—¿Naru?

—¿Sí?

—No vuelvas a conducir la moto borracho, ¿vale?

Quise seguir hablando, volver a disculparme, decirle que estaba loco por ella y que me estaba volviendo literalmente loco porque no sabía cómo controlar mis sentimientos, pero no me salieron las palabras. Solo podía pensar en que, después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había dicho, ella no tenía otra cosa que decir que echarme un sermón sobre no conducir borracho.

—Sí, vale —respondí y cerré la puerta.

Fingí estar viendo la televisión durante horas mientras Hinata se arreglaba para la fiesta de la fraternidad entre el baño y el cuarto y decidí vestirme antes de que ella necesitara entrar en el dormitorio.

Cogí del armario una camisa blanca que no estaba muy arrugada y unos vaqueros. Me sentí estúpido delante del espejo peleándome con el botón de la muñeca de la camisa. Al final lo dejé y me enrollé las magas hasta los codos. De todas formas, era más mi estilo.

Caminé por el pasillo y me dejé caer otra vez en el sofá, escuchando la puerta del baño cerrarse y las pisadas de Hinata con los pies descalzos. Las agujas del reloj no se movían y, por supuesto, no echaban nada en la televisión salvo rescates en temporales y un anuncio de Slap Chop. Estaba nervioso y aburrido, lo cual no era una buena combinación para mí.

Cuando se me agotó la paciencia, llamé a la puerta del dormitorio.

—Pasa —dijo Hinata desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, los zapatos de tacón juntos en el suelo frente a ella. Hinata estaba siempre guapa, pero esa noche no tenía ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar; estaba de portada de revista, de esas que ves en la caja del supermercado. Toda ella estaba hidratada, suave y pulida a la perfección. Solo con verla casi me caigo de culo.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme de pie, estupefacto, hasta que conseguí articular un sonido:

—¡Guau!

Sonrió y miró su vestido.

Su dulce sonrisa me devolvió a la realidad.

—Tienes un aspecto impresionante —dije, incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima.

Se agachó para ponerse un zapato y luego el otro. La tela negra ceñida se le subió un poco dejando ver unos centímetros más de sus muslos.

Hinata se puso de pie y me hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Tú también estás muy bien.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos para evitar decir «Debo de estar enamorándome de ti en este preciso momento» o alguna de las estupideces que se me pasaban por la cabeza.

Le ofrecí el brazo y ella lo cogió dejándome que la llevase por el pasillo hasta el salón.

—Shikamaru se va a mear encima cuando te vea —le dijo Sakura.

En general, Sakura era una buena chica, pero estaba empezando a descubrir lo desagradable que era su lado oscuro. Traté de no hablar con ella mientras andábamos hacia el Charger de Sasuke y mantuve la boca cerrada todo el trayecto a la sede de Sig Tau.

En el momento en el que Sasuke abrió la puerta del coche oímos la música estruendosa en el edificio. Había parejas besándose y charlando. Estudiantes de primer curso correteaban tratando de no estropear el césped demasiado y algunas chicas de la fraternidad andaban por la hierba dando saltitos, con cuidado de no clavar sus tacones, cogidas de la mano.

Sasuke y yo nos abrimos paso con Sakura y Hinata siguiéndonos. Le di una patada a un vaso para apartarlo y sostuve la puerta abierta. Una vez más, Hinata no se dio ni cuenta del gesto.

Había una montaña de vasos rojos apilados en la cocina junto al barril. Llené dos y le llevé uno a Hinata.

—No cojas ningún vaso de nadie, excepto de mí o de Sasu. No quiero que nadie te eche nada en la bebida —le dije al oído.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nadie me va a poner nada en la bebida, Naruto.

Obviamente no conocía a mis hermanos de la fraternidad. Había escuchado historias, pero nada concreto. Lo que estaba muy bien, porque si alguna vez llego a pillar a alguno echando esa mierda, le daría una paliza sin dudarlo.

—Simplemente no bebas nada que no te dé yo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no estás en Kansas, Paloma.

—Nunca había oído nada igual —replicó bebiéndose de un trago la mitad de la cerveza antes de apartar el vaso de plástico de su cara. Bebía con soltura, eso tuve que admitirlo.

Nos quedamos de pie en el pasillo de las escaleras haciendo como que todo estaba bien. Algunos hermanos de la fraternidad se paraban a hablar con nosotros cuando bajaban las escaleras, lo mismo que algunas chicas, pero las despaché rápido, esperando que Hinata se diera cuenta. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le pregunté tirando de su mano.

—No, gracias —dijo.

No podía culparla después de la noche anterior. Tenía suerte de que todavía me hablara.

Me tocó en el hombro con sus dedos finos y elegantes.

—Es simplemente que estoy cansada, Naru.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, dispuesto a disculparme de nuevo, a decirle que me odiaba a mí mismo por lo que había hecho, pero sus ojos se apartaron de los míos para posarse en alguien detrás de mí.

—¡Eh, Hina! ¡Al final has venido!

Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Shikamaru Nara.

A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos y rápidamente quitó su mano de la mía.

—Sí, llevamos aquí una hora o así.

—¡Estás guapísima! —gritó.

Le miré poniendo nada cara, pero estaba tan centrado en Hinata que ni se dio cuenta.

—¡Gracias! —dijo ella sonriéndole.

Comprobé que yo no era el único que podía hacerla sonreír de esa manera y, de repente, tuve que esforzarme para no perder el control.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la pista y sonrió.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—No, estoy algo cansada.

Mi rabia se atenuó ligeramente. No era por mí; en realidad estaba demasiado cansada para bailar, pero la rabia no tardó en volver. Ella estaba cansada porque se había pasado la mitad de la noche escuchando los ruidos que hacía con quien fuese que traje a casa y la otra mitad de la noche durmiendo en el sillón. Ahora Shikamaru estaba aquí haciendo su entrada triunfal de caballero con brillante armadura, como siempre hacía. Qué cabrón.

Shikamaru me miró, sin inmutarse por mi expresión.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

—Cambié de opinión —le dije al mismo tiempo que hacía un gran esfuerzo para no atizarle un puñetazo y destrozar cuatro años de ortodoncia.

—Ya veo —dijo Shikamaru y se giró hacia Hinata —. ¿Te apetece salir a tomar el aire?

Ella asintió y yo me sentí como si alguien me hubiese quitado el aire de golpe. Hinata siguió a Shikamaru escaleras arriba. Vi como él se detenía y la cogía de la mano para subir al segundo piso. Cuando llegaron arriba, Shikamaru abrió la puerta del balcón.

Hinata desapareció y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de ahogar el grito de mi cabeza. Todo en mí decía que tenía que subir allí arriba y traerla de vuelta. Me agarré a la barandilla, conteniéndome.

—Pareces cabreado —me dijo Sakura chocando su vaso contra el mío para brindar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—No, ¿por qué?

Me hizo una mueca.

—No me mientas. ¿Dónde está Hina?

—Arriba con Shikamaru.

—Oh.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Se encogió de hombros. Sakura solo llevaba allí poco más de una hora y ya tenía esa mirada vidriosa en sus ojos que me resultaba familiar.

—Estás celoso.

Me cambié de postura, incómodo porque alguien que no fuese Sasuke me hablase de forma tan directa.

—¿Dónde está Sasu?

Sakura entornó los ojos.

—Haciendo de anfitrión con los estudiantes de primero.

—Por lo menos no tiene que quedarse después para limpiar.

Se llevó el vaso a la boca y dio un sorbo. No entendía cómo podía estar casi ebria bebiendo de esa manera.

—Entonces, ¿lo estás?

—¿Si estoy qué?

—Celoso.

Fruncí el ceño. Por lo general, Sakura no era tan antipática.

—No.

—Número dos.

—¿Eh?

—Esta es la mentira número dos.

Miré a mi alrededor. Seguro que Sasuke vendría pronto a rescatarme.

—Anoche la jodiste bien —me dijo, con la mirada repentinamente lúcida.

—Lo sé.

Entornó los ojos y se quedó mirándome tan intensamente que tuve ganas de largarme. Sakura Haruno era una canija peli rosa, pero sabía cómo intimidarte cuando quería.

—Deberías largarte, Naru. —Miró hacia arriba de las escaleras—. Él es lo que ella cree que quiere.

Apreté los dientes. Ya lo sabía, pero era mucho peor escuchárselo a Sakura. Antes pensaba que todo marcharía bien entre Sakura, Hinata y yo, y eso, de alguna forma, significaba que no era un completo idiota por ir detrás de ella.

—Lo sé.

Arqueó una ceja.

—No creo que lo sepas.

No le contesté e intenté evitar el contacto visual con ella. Me agarró del mentón apretando mis mejillas contra mis dientes.

—¿De verdad lo sabes?

Intenté hablar, pero sus dedos me apretujaban los labios. Me eché hacia atrás bruscamente y aparté su mano.

—Casi seguro que no. No soy famoso precisamente por hacer lo correcto.

Sakura me miró un instante y después sonrió.

—Entonces está bien.

—¿Eh?

Me dio una palmada en la mejilla y me apuntó con el dedo.

—Tú, Kurama, eres exactamente de lo que he venido a protegerla. Pero ¿sabes qué? De alguna forma, todos estamos rotos. Incluso tú, a pesar de cagarla tanto, puedes ser lo que ella necesita. Tienes una última oportunidad —dijo apuntándome con el dedo índice a tan solo unos centímetros de la nariz—. Solo una. No la cagues…, y a sabes…, más de lo normal.

Sakura se alejó y desapareció por el pasillo.

Era muy rara.

La fiesta transcurrió como siempre: algún drama, una o dos peleas, alguna riña entre chicas, un par de parejas que discutían y terminaban con la chica llorando y los últimos rezagados por ahí desmayados o vomitando en cualquier lado.

No paré de mirar arriba de las escaleras. Incluso aunque algunas chicas casi me suplicaban que me las llevase a casa. Miraba tratando de no imaginarme a Hinata y a Shikamaru haciéndolo o, incluso peor, a él haciéndole reír.

—Hola, Naruto —dijo una voz aguda y cantarina detrás de mí.

No me di la vuelta, pero enseguida la chica se puso delante de mis ojos. Se apoyó en la barandilla de madera.

—Pareces aburrido. Debería hacerte compañía.

—No estoy aburrido. Puedes largarte —le solté mientras me volvía a concentrar en mirar escaleras arriba.

Hinata se detuvo en el descansillo de espaldas a la escalera. Se rio.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Hinata pasó despreocupadamente a mi lado hacia la sala donde estaba Sakura. La seguí, dejando a la chica borracha hablando sola.

—Chicos, podéis ir tirando. Shikamaru se ha ofrecido a llevarme a casa —dijo con emoción contenida.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sakura y sus ojos cansados se encendieron como dos antorchas.

—¿Cómo? —dije, incapaz de contener mi irritación.

Sakura se volvió.

—¿Tienes algún problema?

La fulminé con la mirada. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era mi problema. Cogí a Hinata del codo y me la llevé a una esquina.

—Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo.

Hinata apartó su mano de un tirón.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Naruto.

—Al diablo si no lo es. No te voy a permitir ir a casa en el coche de un perfecto extraño. ¿Y si intenta hacerte algo?

—¡Genial! ¡Es una monada!

No me lo podía creer. De verdad estaba entrando en su juego.

—¿Shikamaru Nara, Paloma? ¿De verdad? Shikamaru Nara. Pero ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

Cruzó los brazos y alzó la barbilla.

—Para ya, Naru. Te estás comportando como un imbécil.

Me eché hacia delante, furioso.

—Lo mataré si te toca.

—Él me gusta.

Una cosa era aceptar que estaba siendo engañada y otra escucharla admitirlo. Era demasiado buena para mí, joder, pero estaba clarísimo que también era demasiado buena para Shikamaru Nara. ¿Por qué estaba mareando la perdiz con ese idiota? Mi cara se contrajo de la rabia que me corría por las venas.

—Bien. Si acaba tumbándote en el asiento trasero de su coche, no me vengas llorando.

Abrió la boca ofendida y furiosa.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —me dijo y me empujó con el hombro al pasar. Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y la agarré del brazo soltando un suspiro, sin girarme del todo.

—No quería decir eso, Paloma. Si te hace daño, solo con que te haga sentirte incómoda, dímelo.

Sus hombros se relajaron.

—Sé que no lo decías en serio. Pero tienes que dominar ese sentimiento sobreprotector de hermano mayor que te hace perder el control.

Me reí. Hinata no lo entendía.

—No estoy jugando al hermano mayor, Paloma. Ni por asomo.

Shikamaru apareció por la esquina metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Todo arreglado?

—Sí, vamos —dijo Hinata cogiéndolo del brazo.

Fantaseé con la idea de salir corriendo tras él y darle un codazo en la nuca, pero Hinata se volvió y me pilló mirándolo.

«Ya basta», me dijo solo con los labios. Se fue caminando con Shikamaru, que le abrió la puerta al salir. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Por supuesto, esta vez sí se dio cuenta de que le abrían la puerta.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**-JuuHinamori.**


	12. Perra Fría

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) ****NO**** voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ****ADAPTACIÓN**** está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 11 – Perra Fría

Ir yo solo en el asiento trasero del Charger de Sasuke no fue nada emocionante. Sakura se quitó los tacones y se echó a reír mientras le ponía a Sasuke el dedo gordo del pie en la mejilla. Debía de estar tremendamente enamorado de ella, porque se limitó a sonreír, divertido por su risa contagiosa.

Sonó el móvil. Era Jiraiya.

—Tengo a un novato dentro de una hora. Al fondo de Hellerton.

—Ah, pues… no puedo ir.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Que no puedo ir.

—¿Estás malo? —me preguntó con voz cada vez más irritada.

—No. Tengo que asegurarme de que mi paloma llega bien a casa.

—He tenido que moverme mucho para montar esto, Uzumaki.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Tengo que colgar.

Suspiré cuando Sasuke entró en el aparcamiento y no vimos por ningún lado el Porsche de Shikamaru.

—¿Vienes, primo? —me preguntó Sasuke desde su asiento.

—Sí. —Bajé la mirada a mis manos—. Sí, supongo que sí.

Sasuke bajó el respaldo de su asiento para que pudiera salir, y casi me di de bruces con el cuerpo pequeño y delgado de Sakura.

—Naru, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Confía en mí.

Asentí una vez y les seguí por las escaleras. Cuando entraron, se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Sasuke y cerraron la puerta. Me dejé caer en el sillón reclinable, desde donde oí las risitas incesantes de Sakura. Intenté no imaginarme a Shikamaru poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Hinata… o en su muslo.

Menos de diez minutos más tarde, se oyó el rugido de un coche en el aparcamiento y me acerqué a la puerta. Agarré el pomo. Oí dos pares de pisadas en las escaleras. Unas eran tacones. Me invadió una oleada de alivio. Hinata ya estaba en casa.

A través de la puerta solo llegaban sus murmullos. Cuando se quedaron callados y el pomo comenzó a moverse, lo terminé de girar y abrí de golpe la puerta.

Hinata se cayó a través del umbral y la agarré del brazo.

—Alto ahí, excelencia.

Se giró de inmediato para ver la expresión de la cara de Shikamaru. Estaba tenso, como si no supiera qué pensar, pero se recuperó con rapidez y fingió que miraba por encima de mi hombro hacia el interior del apartamento.

—¿Hay alguna chica humillada y abandonada ahí dentro que necesite que la lleve?

Le miré fijamente. Algo de valor sí tenía.

—No te metas conmigo.

Shikamaru sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Hinata.

—Siempre se lo hago pasar mal. No lo consigo tan a menudo y a, porque se ha dado cuenta de que es más fácil si las chicas vienen en su propio coche.

—Imagino que eso simplifica las cosas —dijo Hinata volviéndose hacia mí.

—No tiene gracia, Paloma.

—¿Paloma? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Hinata se removió inquieta.

—Es… un mote, simplemente un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde salió.

—Ya me lo explicarás cuando lo averigües. Parece una buena historia. —Shikamaru sonrió—. Buenas noches, Hina.

—¿No quieres decir buenos días? —le preguntó Hinata.

—Eso también —le respondió él con una sonrisa que me provocó ganas de vomitar.

Hinata estaba demasiado extasiada, así que la devolví a la realidad cerrando de un portazo. Dio un salto hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —me gritó enfadada.

Me dirigí a grandes zancadas hacia el dormitorio y Hinata me siguió de cerca. Se detuvo al cruzar la puerta y comenzó a saltar sobre un pie para quitarse el tacón del otro.

—Es muy majo, Naru.

Me quedé mirando cómo intentaba mantener el equilibrio y decidí ayudarla antes de que se cayera.

—Te vas a hacer daño.

Le rodeé la cintura con un brazo y le quité los tacones con la mano libre. Luego me quité la camisa y la tiré a un lado.

Me quedé sorprendido cuando Hinata se llevó las manos a la espalda para desabrocharse la cremallera. Después se puso rápidamente una camiseta y realizó ese truco mágico para quitarse el sujetador y sacarlo de debajo de la camiseta. Todas las mujeres parecían conocer esa maniobra.

—Estoy segura de que no tengo nada que no hayas visto antes —me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se sentó en el colchón y metió las piernas bajo la sábana y la colcha. Me quedé mirando cómo acurrucaba la cabeza sobre la almohada y luego me quité los vaqueros para mandarlos también de una patada a una esquina.

Estaba hecha un ovillo, esperando que me metiera en la cama. Me irritó que acabara de llegar con Shikamaru y que se hubiera quitado la ropa delante de mí como si nada, pero realmente esa era la puñetera situación platónica en la que nos encontrábamos y todo era culpa mía.

Había demasiadas cosas que bullían en mi interior a punto de explotar. No sabía qué hacer con todas ellas. Cuando hicimos la apuesta, no se me ocurrió que acabaría saliendo con Shikamaru. Sabía que cabreándome solo conseguiría que se lanzara directamente en brazos de Shikamaru. En lo más profundo de mi ser, sabía que haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla cerca de mí. Si mantener los celos a raya daba como resultado pasar más tiempo con Hinata, eso es lo que haría. Me metí a su lado en la cama y le puse una mano sobre la cadera.

—He faltado a una pelea esta noche. Jiraiya llamó. No fui.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó volviéndose hacia mí.

—Quería estar seguro de que volvías a casa.

Arrugó la nariz.

—No tienes que cuidar de mí.

Le recorrí el brazo con un dedo. Era tan cálida…

—Lo sé. Supongo que todavía me siento mal por lo de la otra noche.

—Te dije que no me importaba.

—¿Por eso estuviste durmiendo en el sillón? ¿Porque no te importaba?

—No podía dormirme después de que tus… amigas se fueran.

—Estabas durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón. ¿Por qué no podías dormir conmigo?

—¿Quieres decir junto a un tipo que todavía tenía el olor de un par de busconas de bar que acababa de mandar a casa? ¡No sé! ¡Qué egoísta fui!

Giré la cara mientras evitaba que esas imágenes volvieran a mi cabeza.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía.

—Y yo dije que no me importaba. Buenas noches —respondió antes de darse media vuelta.

Deslicé una mano por encima de la almohada para colocarla sobre la suya y le acaricié la delicada piel de entre sus dedos. Luego me incliné y le besé el pelo.

—Y yo preocupado porque nunca volvieras a hablarme… Creo que es peor tu indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Naruto? No quieres que me preocupe por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me preocupe. Le dices a Sakura que no quieres salir conmigo, pero te cabreas tanto cuando yo digo lo mismo que te marchas de casa enfurecido y te emborrachas. Nada de lo que haces tiene sentido.

Lo que dijo me sorprendió.

—¿Por eso le dijiste esas cosas a Sakura? ¿Porque yo había dicho que no quería salir contigo?

En su cara se mezclaron el asombro y la rabia.

—No, quise decir lo que dije. Simplemente no pretendía que fuera un insulto.

—Pues yo lo dije porque no quiero estropear nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer para ser lo que te mereces. Solo intentaba averiguarlo.

Decir aquello me revolvió el estómago, pero tenía que decirlo.

—Vale, muy bien, pero tengo que dormir. Tengo una cita mañana por la noche.

—¿Con Shikamaru?

—Sí. ¿Puedo dormir, por favor?

—Claro —le respondí y me bajé de la cama de golpe.

Hinata no dijo nada mientras me marchaba. Me senté en el sillón y encendí la tele. No era precisamente un ejemplo de control sobre mi rabia, pero es que esa chica se me había metido por completo en la cabeza. Hablar con ella era igual que tener una conversación con un agujero negro. No importaba lo que le dijera, ni siquiera las pocas veces que tenía claros mis sentimientos. Su capacidad de oír solo lo que quería era irritante. No era capaz de llegar a su fuero interno y parecía que ser directo no hacía más que enfurecerla.

Amaneció media hora después. A pesar de que todavía estaba rabioso, logré dormirme.

Pocos momentos después, sonó el teléfono. Lo busqué a tientas, todavía medio dormido, y me lo llevé a la oreja.

—¿Sí?

—¡Hombre, caraculo! —me gritó Sasori.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté girándome hacia la televisión. Se veían los típicos dibujos animados de un sábado por la mañana.

—Las diez y algo. Tienes que echarme una mano con la camioneta de papá. Creo que es el motor de arranque. Ni siquiera se enciende.

—Sasori —logré decir antes de que me interrumpiera un bostezo—, no tengo ni puta idea de coches. Por eso tengo una moto.

—Pues pregúntale a Sasuke. Tengo que irme a trabajar dentro de una hora y no quiero dejar a papá sin coche.

Bostecé de nuevo.

—Joder, Sasori, me he tirado toda la noche despierto. ¿Dónde está Nagato?

—¡Ven de una puñetera vez! —me gritó antes de colgar.

Tiré el móvil al sofá y me puse en pie. Miré el reloj de la televisión. Sasori no se había equivocado mucho al calcular la hora. Eran las diez y veinte.

Sasuke tenía la puerta cerrada, así que me quedé escuchando un minuto antes de llamar dos veces y asomar la cabeza.

—Eh, Sasu. ¡Sasuke!

—¿Qué?

Su voz sonó igual que si hubiera comido gravilla y la hubiera ayudado a bajar con un poco de ácido.

—Tienes que ayudarme.

Sakura gimoteó, pero no se movió.

—¿A qué? —me preguntó.

Se incorporó y se puso una camiseta que cogió del suelo.

—La camioneta de mi padre no funciona. Sasori cree que es el motor de arranque.

Sasuke terminó de vestirse y luego se inclinó sobre Sakura.

—Cariño, voy a ver a Minato durante unas horas.

—¿Hum?

—Voy a ayudar a Naruto con la camioneta de Minato. Vuelvo pronto.

—Vale —respondió Sakura, que se durmió antes de que Sasuke saliera de la habitación.

Se puso las zapatillas de deporte que tenía en la sala de estar y cogió sus llaves.

—¿Vienes o no? —me preguntó.

Crucé con lentitud el pasillo y entré en la habitación con los movimientos normales en un individuo que solo había dormido cuatro horas y que tampoco lo había hecho demasiado bien. Me puse una camiseta sin mangas, una sudadera y unos vaqueros. Me esforcé por caminar en silencio y abrí la puerta para salir, pero me paré un momento antes de marcharme. Hinata estaba tumbada de espaldas respirando con suavidad, con las piernas desnudas separadas. Me invadió un impulso casi incontrolable de meterme en la cama con ella.

—¡Vámonos ya! —me llamó Sasuke.

Cerré la puerta y le seguí hasta el Charger. Nos turnamos para bostezar de camino a casa de mi padre. Estábamos demasiado cansados para charlar.

La gravilla del sendero que daba a la casa crujió bajo los neumáticos del Charger. Saludé con la mano a Sasori y a mi padre antes de bajar del coche.

La camioneta de mi padre estaba aparcada delante de la casa. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera al notar el frío del aire. Las hojas secas crujieron bajo las botas cuando crucé el césped.

—Vaya, buenos días, Sasuke —le saludó mi padre con una sonrisa.

—Hola, tío Minato. Me han dicho que tienes problemas para arrancar.

Mi padre se puso una mano sobre su rolliza cadera.

—Eso parece…, eso parece —respondió volviendo la mirada hacia el motor.

—¿Y por qué te lo parece? —le preguntó Sasuke mientras se arremangaba.

Sasori señaló la cubierta protectora.

—Bueno…, está fundido.

—Buena observación —admitió Sasuke—. Naruto y yo iremos a la tienda de repuestos y traeremos uno nuevo. Te lo montaré y ya está.

—Bonita teoría —le dije a Sasuke mientras le entregaba un destornillador.

Desenroscó los tornillos del motor de arranque y quitó la tapa. Nos quedamos mirando la superficie fundida. Sasuke señaló el hueco del motor de arranque.

—Tendremos que sustituir esos cables. ¿Veis las quemaduras? —preguntó mientras tocaba el metal—. El aislamiento de los cables también está quemado.

—Gracias, Sasu. Voy a darme una ducha. Tengo que ir al trabajo —le dijo Sasori.

Sasuke movió el destornillador en un torpe gesto de despedida a Sasori antes de ponerse a rebuscar en la caja de herramientas.

—Parece que habéis tenido una noche muy larga —comentó mi padre.

Torcí la boca con una mueca.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo está tu chica? ¿Sakura?

Sasuke asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Le va bien, Minato. Sigue dormida.

Mi padre soltó una risa y asintió a su vez.

—¿Y la tuya?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tiene una cita con Shikamaru Nara esta noche. No es que sea exactamente mía, papá.

Mi padre me guiñó un ojo.

—Todavía.

El rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció. Vimos cómo se contenía para no fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sasu? ¿No te gusta la Paloma de Naruto?

Que mi padre usara el mote de Hinata de forma tan natural pilló a Sasuke desprevenido. Torció la boca, pero como si estuviera a punto de sonreír.

—No es eso. Hinata me cae bien. Es lo más parecido a una hermana que tiene Sakura. Eso me pone nervioso.

Mi padre asintió con gesto enérgico.

—Es comprensible. Pero creo que esta vez es diferente, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Ese es el problema, más o menos. No quiero que la primera mujer a la que Naruto le rompe el corazón sea la mejor amiga de Sakura. No quiero ofenderte, Naruto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No te fías de mí nada de nada.

—No es eso. Bueno, sí, un poco.

Mi padre le puso una mano en el hombro a Sasuke.

—Como es la primera vez que Naruto intenta tener una relación seria, tienes miedo de que la joda y que eso te joda a ti.

Sasuke cogió un trapo y se limpió las manos.

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero sí. Aunque te apoyo en todo, hermano, de verdad.

Sasori cerró de un portazo cuando salió al trote de la casa. Me propinó un puñetazo en el hombro antes de que ni siquiera viera que levantaba la mano.

—¡Hasta luego, fracasados! —Sasori se detuvo en seco y se giró—. No me refería a ti, papá.

Mi padre le sonrió y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No pensaba eso, hijo.

Sasori sonrió y luego se subió de un salto a su coche, un Dodge Intrepid de color rojo oscuro destartalado. El coche no resultaba molón ni cuando íbamos al instituto, pero a él le encantaba. Sobre todo porque ya estaba pagado.

Un pequeño cachorro negro ladró y me giré hacia la casa. Mi padre sonrió y se dio unas palmadas en el muslo.

—Ven aquí, cobardica.

El cachorro dio un par de pasos y luego se metió otra vez en la casa sin dejar de ladrar.

—¿Cómo te va con él?

—Se ha meado dos veces en el salón.

Hice una mueca.

—Lo siento.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Al menos fue al sitio adecuado.

Mi padre asintió y movió la mano como para quitarle importancia.

—Solo hasta mañana.

—No pasa nada, hijo. Es muy entretenido. A Sasori le gusta mucho.

—Bien —contesté sonriendo.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando? —me preguntó mi padre.

Me froté el brazo donde me había pegado el puñetazo Sasori.

—Sasuke me estaba recordando su convencimiento de que soy un fracasado en lo que se refiere a las chicas.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Naru, puede que seas muchas cosas, pero no un fracasado. Solo creo que te queda mucho camino por recorrer y, entre tu mal genio y el de Hinata, tienes muchas probabilidades en contra.

Me puse tenso y me erguí.

—Hina no tiene mal genio.

Mi padre me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me apartara.

—Tranquilízate, bobo. No estaba metiéndose con Hina.

—Pero no lo tiene.

—Vale —me tranquilizó mi padre con una leve sonrisa.

Siempre sabía manejarnos cuando la situación se ponía tensa y procuraba calmarnos antes de que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos.

Sasuke dejó el trapo sucio sobre la caja de herramientas.

—Vamos a por las piezas.

—Decidme cuánto cuestan.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pago yo, papá. Así te compenso por el perro.

Mi padre me sonrió y empezó a ordenar la caja de herramientas, que Sasori había dejado hecha un lío.

—Vale. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Sasuke y yo nos marchamos en el Charger y nos dirigimos a la tienda de recambios. Había llegado un frente frío. Me bajé las mangas hasta cubrirme las manos para mantenerlas calientes.

—Hace un día de perros —comentó Sasuke.

—Va a hacerlo, sí.

—Creo que le va a encantar el cachorro.

—Eso espero.

Tras unos cuantos segundos más de silencio, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—No pretendía insultar a Hina. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Sé lo que sientes por ella y ojalá funcione, de verdad. Es que estoy nervioso.

—Ya.

Sasuke entró en el aparcamiento de O'Reilly y se paró, pero no apagó el motor.

—Naruto, esta noche tiene una cita con Shikamaru Nara. ¿Qué crees que va a ocurrir cuando se pase a recogerla? ¿Lo has pensado?

—Intento no hacerlo.

—Bueno, pues quizás deberías. Si de verdad quieres que esto funcione, tienes que dejar de reaccionar como lo haces; tienes que actuar como más te convenga.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Crees que vas a conseguir algo poniendo mala cara mientras se arregla y luego comportándote como un capullo con Shikamaru? ¿O crees que a ella le gustará más que le digas que tiene un aspecto precioso antes de despedirte como un buen amigo?

—Yo no quiero ser solo su amigo.

—Eso ya lo sé, tú lo sabes y Hina probablemente también lo sabe… Y ya puedes tener muy claro que Shikamaru lo sabe.

—¿Tienes que seguir pronunciando el nombre de ese gilipollas?

Sasuke apagó el motor.

—Vamos, Naruto. Tú y yo sabemos que mientras Shikamaru vea que está haciendo algo que te molesta, y mucho, lo seguirá haciendo. No le des esa satisfacción, juega tus cartas mejor que él. Al final mostrará lo imbécil que es y Hinata se librará de él por su cuenta.

Pensé unos momentos en lo que me estaba diciendo, y luego le miré.

—¿De verdad… piensas eso?

—Sí, y ahora vamos a conseguirle esa pieza a tu padre y volvamos a casa antes de que Sakura se despierte y me reviente el móvil a llamadas, porque seguro que no se acuerda de lo que le dije cuando nos fuimos.

Me eché a reír y seguí a Sasuke.

—Pero sigue siendo un capullo.

Sasuke no tardó mucho en encontrar la pieza que buscaba y no tardó mucho más en sustituirla. Instaló el nuevo motor de arranque en menos de una hora, encendió el motor y luego pasamos otro rato suficientemente largo de visita con mi padre. Para cuando nos despedimos con la mano mientras el Charger salía del sendero de gravilla, ya eran más de las doce.

Tal y como había predicho Sasuke, Sakura ya estaba despierta cuando llegamos al apartamento. Intentó mostrarse irritada por nuestra ausencia antes de que Sasuke tuviera tiempo de explicárselo, pero era obvio que se alegraba de que estuviera de vuelta.

—Me he aburrido mucho. Hina sigue dormida.

—¿Todavía? —le pregunté mientras me quitaba las botas sacudiendo los pies.

Sakura asintió y luego puso mala cara.

—A esa chica le gusta dormir. A menos que se emborrache, y mucho, la noche anterior, es capaz de dormir todo el día. He dejado de intentar convertirla en una persona madrugadora.

La puerta crujió cuando la abrí lentamente. Hinata seguía tumbada boca abajo, casi en la misma postura que cuando me fui, pero al otro lado de la cama. Tenía una parte de la cara cubierta por el cabello y el resto estaba desparramado sobre mi almohada como un chorro de caramelo azulado blando.

La camiseta se le había enrollado a la altura de la cintura, lo que dejaba a la vista sus bragas de color azul claro. Era una prenda de algodón, nada muy excitante, y parecía encontrarse en estado comatoso, pero a pesar de eso, verla enredada entre mis sábanas bajo el sol de la tarde que entraba a raudales por las ventanas le proporcionaba una belleza indescriptible.

—Paloma, ¿te vas a levantar hoy?

Murmuró algo y movió la cabeza. Di unos cuantos pasos más para adentrarme en la habitación.

—¿Paloma?

—Nas… Teras… orfavor… nez.

Sakura tenía razón. Iba a tardar en levantarse. Cerré la puerta con suavidad y me fui con ella y con Sasuke a la sala de estar. Estaban picando de un plato de nachos que ella había cocinado mientras miraban una película para chicas en la tele.

—¿Se ha despertado?

Negué con la cabeza y me senté en el sillón.

—No. Pero murmuró algo.

Sakura sonrió, pero con los labios cerrados para que no se le cayera la comida.

—Lo hace mucho —me explicó con la boca llena—. Oí que salías de tu dormitorio esta noche. ¿Qué pasó?

—Me porté como un imbécil.

—¿Tú? Venga ya.

—Me sentía frustrado. Prácticamente le dije lo que sentía por ella, y le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes? —quiso saber Sakura.

—Ahora mismo, cansancio.

Me tiró un nacho a la cara, pero se quedó corto y me cayó en la camisa. Lo recogí y me lo comí. Mastiqué las judías, el queso y la crema agria. No estaba mal.

—Te lo pregunto en serio. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me acuerdo. Algo sobre ser quien ella se merecía.

—Oooh… —dijo Sakura y suspiró. Se apartó de mí y se inclinó hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona—. Eso es bastante bueno. Hasta tú tienes que admitirlo.

Sasuke torció la boca hacia un lado. Fue su única respuesta a aquel comentario.

—Eres un gruñón —le dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke se puso en pie.

—No, cariño, es que no me siento bien.

Cogió una revista de Coches y Conductores de la mesita y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con una expresión comprensiva mientras se alejaba y luego se giró hacia mí y puso cara de asco.

—Me parece que voy a tener que utilizar tu cuarto de baño durante las próximas horas.

—A menos que quieras perder el sentido del olfato durante el resto de tu vida.

—Puede que lo quiera después de eso —respondió estremeciéndose.

Sakura puso en marcha de nuevo la película y vimos el resto. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba. Una mujer decía algo sobre vacas viejas y que su compañero de piso era un mujeriego. Sasuke volvió con nosotros cuando ya estaba terminando. La protagonista descubrió que sentía algo por su compañero de piso, que no era una vaca vieja después de todo, y el mujeriego, y a reformado, se enfadó por alguna clase de estúpido malentendido, así que ella tuvo que perseguirlo por la calle y besarlo para que todo acabara bien. No fue la peor película que he visto, pero seguía siendo para chicas… y muy boba.

Al mediodía, el apartamento estaba muy iluminado y la tele estaba encendida, aunque con el volumen muy bajo. Todo parecía normal, pero también vacío. Las señales de tráfico robadas seguían en las paredes, colgadas al lado de nuestros carteles de cervezas favoritas con mujeres medio desnudas tendidas en distintas posiciones. Sakura había limpiado el apartamento y Sasuke estaba tendido en el sofá pasando de un canal a otro. Era un sábado normal. Pero fallaba algo. Faltaba algo.

Hinata.

Aunque estaba en la habitación de al lado, casi desmayada, el apartamento parecía distinto sin su voz, sin sus codazos juguetones, incluso sin el sonido que hacía al cortarse las uñas. Me había acostumbrado a todo aquello en el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

Oí abrirse la puerta de mi dormitorio justo cuando empezaban los créditos de la segunda película. Luego se oyó el sonido de los pies de Hinata al rozar el suelo y la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y se cerró. Iba a comenzar a arreglarse para su cita con Shikamaru.

Empecé a enfurecerme de inmediato.

—Naru —me advirtió Sasuke.

Recordé lo que me había dicho Sasuke esa misma mañana. Shikamaru estaba jugando conmigo y yo tenía que jugar mejor que él. Me bajó la adrenalina y me recosté sobre el cojín del sillón. Había llegado el momento de poner mi cara de jugador.

El sonido agudo de las cañerías del cuarto de baño indicó que Hinata se disponía a darse una ducha. Sakura se levantó y se dirigió casi bailando hacia el cuarto de baño. Oí la cháchara de sus voces, pero no entendí lo que decían.

Entré en el pasillo y pegué la oreja a la puerta.

—No es que me enloquezca que oigas orinar a mi chica —me dijo Sasuke con un fuerte susurro.

Me llevé el dedo corazón a los labios y luego volví a centrarme en sus voces.

—Ya se lo expliqué —dijo Hinata.

Oí el retrete y luego cómo alguien abría un grifo; de repente, Hinata gritó. Agarré el pomo y abrí la puerta sin pensármelo.

—¿Paloma? —exclamé.

Sakura se rio.

—Solo he tirado de la cadena, Naru, cálmate.

—Oh. ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

—Estoy estupendamente. Sal.

Cerré la puerta de nuevo y suspiré. Había sido una estupidez. Tras unos cuantos segundos de tensión, me di cuenta de que las chicas no sabían que yo seguía al otro lado de la puerta, así que pegué otra vez la oreja a la madera.

—¿Es mucho pedir que hay a pestillos en las puertas? —preguntó Hinata—.¿Saku?

—Me sabe fatal que lo vuestro no cuajara. Eres la única chica que podría haber… —suspiró—. En fin, no te preocupes. Ahora ya no importa.

Cerró el agua.

—Estás tan mal como él —dijo Hinata con la voz cargada de frustración—. Debe de ser una enfermedad…, aquí nadie tiene sentido común. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que te cabreaba su comportamiento?

—Lo sé —admitió Sakura.

Me lo tomé como una indicación de que debía volver al salón, pero el corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora. No sabía por qué motivo a Sakura le parecía bien lo mío, así que me sentí como si se hubiera abierto el semáforo con luz verde, pensé que no era un completo capullo por intentar formar parte de la vida de Hinata.

Sakura salió del cuarto de baño un momento después de que me sentara en el sillón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al notar algo raro.

—Nada, cariño. Siéntate conmigo —le dijo Sasuke dando unas palmaditas en el sitio vacío que tenía al lado.

Sakura aceptó encantada y se tumbó a su lado con el torso apoyado en el pecho de Sasuke.

Oí que se encendía el secador de pelo en el cuarto de baño y miré el reloj. Lo único peor que tener que soportar que Hinata saliera con Shikamaru era tener a Shikamaru esperando a Hinata en mi apartamento. Una cosa era mantenerme tranquilo ante él mientras esperaba que ella recogiera su bolso y otra muy distinta ver su feo careto sentado en mi sofá a sabiendas de que planeaba el modo de meterse en sus bragas al final de la noche.

Me relajé un poco cuando Hinata salió del cuarto de baño. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo y el lápiz de labios iba a juego. Se había rizado el cabello, lo que me recordó a uno de esos dibujos de chicas de los años cincuenta. Pero era mejor.

Mucho mejor.

Sonreí y ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme para hacerlo.

—Estás… preciosa.

—Gracias —me respondió, claramente sorprendida.

Se oyó el timbre de la puerta y, de inmediato, sentí que el cuerpo se me llenaba de adrenalina. Inspiré profundamente. Estaba decidido a mantener el control.

Hinata abrió la puerta y Shikamaru tardó varios segundos en hablar.

—Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto jamás —dijo embelesado.

Sí, estaba claro. Iba a vomitar antes de darle un puñetazo. Menudo cretino. Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sasuke también parecía realmente contento. Me negué a volverme y mantuve la mirada fija en la tele. Si veía la cara engreída de Shikamaru, me levantaría de un salto del sofá y le haría bajar al primer piso sin que tuviera que pisar un solo peldaño.

La puerta se cerró y me incliné hacia delante con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos.

—Lo has hecho bien, Naru —me dijo Sasuke.

—Necesito un trago.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**-JuuHinamori. **


	13. Virgen

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) ****NO**** voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ****ADAPTACIÓN**** está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 12 – Virgen

Ya había vaciado mi segunda botella de whisky menos de una semana después. Tuve que soportar que Hinata pasara cada vez más tiempo con Shikamaru, además de pedirme que la liberara de su apuesta para poder irse, y eso provocó que mis labios pasaran más tiempo en el gollete de la botella que en la boquilla de los cigarrillos.

Shikamaru había estropeado la sorpresa de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata contándoselo el jueves durante la comida, así que tuve que apresurarme a adelantarla al viernes por la noche en vez del domingo. Me sentí agradecido por la posibilidad de distraerme con otra cosa, pero no era suficiente.

La noche del jueves, Hinata y Sakura estuvieron charlando en el cuarto de baño. El comportamiento que Hinata mostraba con Sakura era muy distinto respecto al modo en que me trataba a mí: apenas me hablaba desde el mismo día que me negué a anular la apuesta.

Me asomé al cuarto de baño con la esperanza de poder arreglar un poco las cosas.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—Sasu quiere probar el nuevo mexicano del centro, si queréis venir… —me contestó Sakura mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

—Había pensado que esta noche Paloma y yo podíamos ir a algún sitio solos.

Hinata perfiló la pintura de los labios.

—Salgo con Shikamaru.

—¿Otra vez? —dije notando cómo se me fruncía el ceño de forma automática.

—Otra vez —replicó con voz cantarina.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Hinata salió en tromba para cruzar la sala de estar y abrir.

La seguí y me quedé detrás de ella para fijar en Shikamaru mi mirada más amenazante.

—¿Alguna vez estás un poco menos que preciosa? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Basándome en la primera vez que vino aquí, diré que sí —dije con voz neutra.

Hinata levantó un dedo delante de Shikamaru y se giró hacia mí. Pensaba que me iba a soltar alguna impertinencia hiriente, pero me estaba sonriendo. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó.

Al principio me puse tenso porque creí que se disponía a golpearme, pero luego me di cuenta de que me estaba abrazando. Me relajé y la atraje hacia mí.

Hinata se apartó todavía sonriente.

—Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños —me dijo con una voz cargada de sinceridad—. ¿Puedo aceptar la invitación para cenar otro día?

Vi en su cara la ternura que echaba de menos, pero, sobre todo, me sentí sorprendido de que después de no haberme hablado durante toda la tarde y el comienzo de la noche, estuviera de repente en mis brazos.

—¿Mañana?

Me abrazó de nuevo.

—Pues claro.

Se despidió agitando una mano mientras con la otra tomaba a Shikamaru de la mano. Luego cerró la puerta.

Me giré y me froté la nuca con la mano.

—Necesito…, creo que necesito…

—¿Un trago? —me preguntó Sasuke, con cierta preocupación en la voz. Miró hacia la cocina—. Solo nos queda cerveza.

—Entonces tendré que acercarme a la licorería.

—Iré contigo —dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie casi de un salto y cogiendo su abrigo.

—¿Por qué no le llevas en el Charger? —le dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba las llaves.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia el puñado de metal que tenía en la mano.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke suspiró.

—No creo que Naruto deba conducir. A ningún sitio…, y a me entiendes.

Sakura asintió con entusiasmo.

—Te pillo. —Me tomó de la mano—. Venga, Naru. Vamos a ponerte hasta arriba de alcohol. —La seguí por las escaleras, pero se detuvo de repente en seco y giró sobre sí misma—. ¡Un momento! Tienes que prometerme una cosa: nada de peleas esta noche. Beber para olvidar las penas sí. —Me agarró de la barbilla con los dedos y me obligó a asentir—. Convertirme en un borracho agresivo no. —Me movió la barbilla de un lado a otro.

Retiré la cara y aparté la mano.

—¿Me lo prometes? —insistió alzando una ceja.

—Sí.

Me sonrió.

—Pues entonces, vamos allá.

Vi pasar el mundo por la ventanilla con el codo apoyado en la puerta y los labios contra los dedos. El frente frío había traído consigo un fuerte viento que azotaba los árboles y los arbustos, y que provocaba que las farolas se bamboleasen. El vestido de Hinata tenía una falda bastante corta. Más le valía a Shikamaru comportarse con la mirada si esa falda se subía demasiado. Me acordé del aspecto que tenían las rodillas desnudas de Hinata cuando se sentaba a mi lado en el asiento trasero del Charger y me imaginé que Shikamaru notaría lo suave y brillante que tenía la piel, pero lo haría con mucha menos elegancia y con más lascivia.

Justo cuando la ira comenzaba a acumularse en mi interior, Sakura tiró del freno de mano.

—Hemos llegado.

El suave brillo de la tienda, Ugly Fixer Liquor, iluminaba la entrada.

Sakura se convirtió en mi sombra mientras recorríamos el pasillo número tres. No tardé mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. La única botella que serviría para una noche como aquella: Jim Beam.

—¿Seguro que te quieres meter eso? —me preguntó Sakura en tono admonitorio—. Mañana tienes que preparar una fiesta sorpresa.

—Seguro —le contesté mientras llevaba la botella hacia el mostrador.

En cuanto me senté en el Charger, desenrosqué el tapón y tomé un trago echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sakura me miró durante unos instantes y luego metió la marcha atrás.

—Está claro que esto va a ser divertido.

Para cuando llegamos al apartamento, ya me había bebido todo el whisky que había en el cuello de la botella y me adentraba en el resto del envase.

—No te has bebido eso —me dijo Sasuke mirando la botella.

—Pues sí —le respondí antes de echar otro trago—. ¿Quieres un poco? —le pregunté apuntándole con el cuello de la botella.

Sasuke torció el gesto.

—Joder, no. Tengo que estar sobrio que para poder reaccionar luego cuando te lances contra Shikamaru en plan Naruto cargado de Jim Beam.

—No lo hará. Me lo ha prometido —le aseguró Sakura.

—Sí que lo hice —confirmé con una sonrisa. Ya me sentía mejor—. Lo prometí.

Sasuke y Sakura se dedicaron durante toda la hora siguiente a mantenerme la cabeza ocupada. El señor Jim Beam hizo todo lo posible por mantenerme aturdido. A mitad de la segunda hora, ya tenía la impresión de que Sasuke hablaba con más lentitud. Sakura se echó a reír al ver la risa boba que yo tenía.

—¿Ves? Ya es un borracho feliz.

Le lancé una pedorreta con los labios.

—No estoy borracho. Todavía no.

Sasuke señaló el poco líquido de color ámbar que quedaba.

—Si te bebes el resto, lo estarás.

Alcé la botella y luego miré el reloj.

—Tres horas. Debe de ser una cita estupenda.

Levanté la botella en dirección a Sasuke y después me la llevé a los labios. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás del todo y lo que quedaba pasó a través de mis labios y mi lengua, y a adormecidos, para quemarme toda la garganta de camino al estómago.

—Joder, Naruto —musitó Sasuke—. Deberías desmayarte. No querrás estar despierto cuando vuelva a casa.

El sonido de un motor sonó con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba al bloque de apartamentos y luego se quedó ronroneando en el exterior. Conocía muy bien ese sonido: era el Porsche de Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué? Ahora es cuando empieza la magia.

Sakura me miró con cautela.

—Naru…, me lo prometiste.

Asentí.

—Lo hice. Te lo prometí. Solo voy a ayudarla a salir del coche.

Sabía que conservaba las piernas, pero era incapaz de sentirlas. El respaldo del sillón demostró ser un estabilizador fabuloso para poder empezar a caminar.

Agarré el pomo, pero Sakura me cubrió suavemente la mano con la suya.

—Voy contigo. Para asegurarme de que no incumples tu promesa.

—Buena idea —le dije.

Abrí la puerta y la adrenalina eliminó de inmediato el efecto de la segunda mitad de la botella. El Porsche se balanceó una vez, con las ventanillas empañadas.

No tuve muy claro cómo fue posible que mis piernas se movieran con tanta rapidez en el estado en el que me encontraba, pero de repente me vi al final de las escaleras. Sakura me agarró de la camisa. A pesar de lo pequeña que era, resultó sorprendentemente fuerte.

—Naruto, Hina no le dejará llegar tan lejos —me dijo con un fuerte susurro —. Procura calmarte antes de nada.

—Solo voy a asegurarme de que está bien —le dije mientras recorría los pocos pasos que me separaban del coche de Shikamaru.

Le di una palmada tan fuerte al cristal del lado del pasajero que me sorprendió que no se rompiera. Al ver que no abrían, lo hice y o por ellos.

Hinata estaba recolocándose el vestido. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y ya no le quedaba lápiz de labios, una señal muy clara de lo que habían estado haciendo.

Vi el rostro tenso de Shikamaru.

—¿Qué coño haces, Naruto? —me gritó.

Cerré los puños, pero noté la mano de Sakura en el brazo.

—Venga, Hina. Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Sakura.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Que vengas! —replicó.

Hinata miró a Shikamaru.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Shikamaru meneó la cabeza irritado.

—No, está bien. Vete.

Tomé a Hinata de la mano cuando se bajó y después cerré la puerta de una patada. Hinata se giró en redondo y se colocó entre el coche y yo antes de empujarme un hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltalo ya!

El Porsche salió derrapando del aparcamiento. Saqué el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de la camisa y me encendí uno.

—Ya puedes entrar, Saku.

—Venga, Hina.

—¿Por qué no te quedas, Hin? —le dije.

La palabra era ridícula del todo. Me pareció toda una hazaña que Shikamaru fuera capaz de decirla con cara seria.

Hinata le indicó con un gesto del mentón a Sakura que podía entrar y su amiga aceptó hacerlo a regañadientes.

Me quedé mirándola un momento y di una o dos caladas al cigarrillo. Hinata se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —me preguntó.

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba sobándote enfrente de mi apartamento!

—Puedo quedarme a vivir aquí, pero lo que haga y con quién lo haga es asunto mío.

Tiré el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Eres mucho mejor que eso, Paloma. No le dejes que te folle en un coche como si fueras un ligue barato de fiesta de fin de curso.

—¡No iba a tener relaciones sexuales con él!

Señalé con la mano el lugar donde había estado el coche de Shikamaru.

—¿Qué estabais haciendo entonces?

—¿No has salido nunca con alguien, Naruto? ¿No has jugueteado sin ir más lejos?

Era lo más estúpido que había oído jamás.

—¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

Las pelotas hinchadas y el cuerpo decepcionado. Me parecía una gilipollez.

—Mucha gente lo hace…, especialmente quienes tienen citas.

—Las ventanillas estaban empañadas, el coche se movía…, ¿qué iba a saber yo?

—¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme!

¿Espiarla? Sabía muy bien que se oían todos los coches que entraban en el aparcamiento ¿y había decidido que justo delante de mi puerta era un buen lugar para follarse a un tío que yo no soportaba? Me froté la cara por la frustración y me esforcé por mantenerme tranquilo.

—No puedo soportar esto, Paloma. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar?

—Si duermes con él, no quiero saberlo. Iré a la cárcel mucho tiempo si me entero de que él… Simplemente no me lo digas.

—Naruto —replicó iracunda—. ¡No me puedo creer que estés diciendo eso! ¡Hacerlo es un paso enorme para mí!

—¡Eso es lo que dicen todas!

—¡No me refiero a las zorras con las que te relacionas! ¡Hablo de mí! —me replicó poniéndose una mano en el pecho—. ¡Yo no he…! ¡Ah! No importa.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero la agarré de un brazo e hice que se diera la vuelta hacia mí.

—¿Qué es lo que no has hecho? —Incluso en mi estado de ebriedad, la respuesta se me ocurrió de inmediato—. ¿Eres virgen?

—¿Y qué? —dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

—Por eso estaba Sakura tan segura de que no le dejarías llegar muy lejos.

—Tuve el mismo novio durante los cuatro años de la escuela secundaria. ¡Aspiraba a ser pastor baptista! ¡Nunca lo hicimos!

—¿Un joven pastor baptista? ¿Qué sucedió después de toda su duramente conseguida abstinencia?

—Quería casarse y quedarse en… Kansas. Yo no.

No podía creerme lo que Hinata acababa de decirme. Tenía casi diecinueve años ¿y todavía era virgen? Era algo inconcebible. No recordaba haberme encontrado con ninguna desde que salí del instituto.

Le agarré la cara con las dos manos.

—Virgen. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado después de verte bailar en el Red.

—Muy gracioso —dijo y subió las escaleras precipitadamente.

Intenté seguirla, pero me resbalé y caí de culo. Me golpeé el codo contra una esquina de los peldaños de cemento, pero no llegué a sentir dolor. Rodé de espaldas y empecé a reír gritando de un modo histérico.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate! —me dijo Hinata mientras tiraba de mí hasta que me puse en pie.

Se me enturbió la vista y de repente me pareció que estábamos en clase de Chaney. Hinata estaba sentada en su pupitre, con algo parecido a un vestido de fiesta de fin de curso, y yo solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos. La clase estaba vacía y no era ni el anochecer ni el amanecer.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —le pregunté sin sentirme muy incómodo por no estar vestido.

Hinata me sonrió y alargó una mano para tocarme la cara.

—No. No voy a ningún lado. Voy a quedarme.

—¿Me lo prometes? —le pregunté al mismo tiempo que le tocaba las rodillas.

Le abrí las piernas lo justo para acurrucarme con comodidad entre sus muslos.

—Al final, seré tuya.

No estaba completamente seguro de a qué se refería con eso, pero Hinata me envolvía por completo. Sus labios me bajaron por el cuello y cerré los ojos, sumido en un estado de euforia total y absoluta. Estaba sucediendo todo aquello por lo que me había esforzado tanto. Sus dedos bajaron por mi torso e inspiré entre los dientes cuando los metió bajo mi pantalón y me los puso sobre el manubrio.

Daba igual qué sensaciones maravillosas hubiera tenido antes: aquella las sobrepasaba a todas. Enredé los dedos entre sus mechones y apreté mis labios contra los suyos. De inmediato le acaricié el interior de la boca con la lengua.

Uno de los zapatos de tacón se le cayó al suelo y bajé la vista.

—Tengo que irme —me dijo Hinata con tristeza.

—¿Qué? Me habías dicho que no te ibas a ninguna parte.

Hinata me sonrió.

—Inténtalo con más fuerzas.

—¿Qué?

—Inténtalo con más fuerzas —repitió y me tocó la cara.

—Espera —le dije. No quería que aquello se acabara—. Te amo, Paloma.

Parpadeé con lentitud. Cuando por fin enfoqué la vista, reconocí mi ventilador de techo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me retumbaba con cada latido de mi corazón.

Una voz aguda y emocionada me atravesó los oídos procedente de alguna parte del pasillo. La voz profunda de Sasuke quedó ahogada por el parloteo entre Sakura y Hinata.

Cerré los ojos y caí en una profunda depresión. Había sido un sueño. Nada de aquella felicidad había sido real. Me froté la cara tratando de encontrar la motivación suficiente para sacar el culo de la cama.

No sabía en qué clase de fiesta me había metido la noche anterior, pero albergué la esperanza de que hubiera merecido la pena, porque me sentía como carne picada en el fondo de un cubo de basura.

Noté que me pesaban los pies mientras los arrastraba por el suelo para recoger unos vaqueros que estaban tirados en un rincón. Me los puse y me dirigí tambaleante hacia la cocina, pero retrocedí ante el volumen de sus voces.

—Tíos, hacéis un ruido de cojones —me quejé mientras me abotonaba los vaqueros.

—Disculpa —me dijo Hinata sin apenas mirarme.

Seguro que había hecho algo estúpido que la había avergonzado la noche anterior.

—¿Quién coño me dejó beber tanto ayer por la noche?

Sakura torció el gesto disgustada.

—Tú solito. Te fuiste y compraste una botella de whisky después de que Hinata saliera con Shikamaru y te la tomaste entera antes de que ella volviera.

Empecé a recuperar fragmentos de memoria. Hinata se marchó con Shikamaru. Me sentía deprimido. Fui a una licorería con Sakura.

—Maldita sea —dije meneando la cabeza—. ¿Te lo pasaste bien? —le pregunté a Hinata.

Se sonrojó.

Mierda. Tuvo que ser peor de lo que me imaginaba.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —me preguntó.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté a mi vez, pero me arrepentí de inmediato.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—La sacaste a la fuerza del coche de Shikamaru, furioso porque los habías pescado montándoselo como dos críos de instituto. ¡Estaban empañados los cristales de las ventanillas y todo!

Rebusqué en mi memoria todo lo que pude sobre la noche anterior, pero no encontré nada aparte de recordar los celos.

A Hinata parecía que estaban a punto de salírsele los ojos de las órbitas y etrocedí por la hostilidad de su mirada.

—¿Cómo de cabreada estás? —le pregunté.

Me quedé a la espera de una explosión aguda que me taladrara la cabeza, que ya estaba a punto de estallar por sí sola.

Hinata se marchó furiosa hacia el dormitorio y la seguí. Cerré la puerta con suavidad después de entrar.

Se dio la vuelta y la expresión de su cara era completamente distinta a cualquier otra que le hubiera visto. No tuve claro cómo interpretarla.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que me dijiste anoche? —me preguntó.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Me comporté como una rata?

—¡No, no fuiste un rata conmigo! Tú…, nosotros…

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

Al levantarlas, me fijé que en una de sus muñecas había una reluciente pieza de joyería, y era nueva.

—¿De dónde ha salido esto? —le pregunté rodeándole la muñeca con los dedos.

—Es mía —me dijo separándose de mí.

—No la había visto antes. Parece nueva.

—Lo es.

—¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Shikamaru me la ha regalado hace unos quince minutos —me explicó.

Me invadió la rabia, de la clase «tengo que golpear algo para poder sentirme bien».

—¿Qué coño hacía aquí ese gilipollas? ¿Ha pasado la noche en mi apartamento?

Se cruzó de brazos, sin mostrar temor alguno.

—Ha ido a comprar algo por mi cumpleaños esta mañana y lo ha traído.

—Todavía no es tu cumpleaños.

La rabia amenazaba con poseerme, pero el hecho de que no se mostrara intimidada en absoluto me ayudó a mantener el control.

—No podía esperar —dijo levantando el mentón.

—No me extraña que tuviera que sacarte a rastras de su coche, parece como si estuvieras…

Fui bajando la voz y apreté los labios para impedir decir el resto. No era un buen momento para largar palabras que luego no podría retirar.

—¿Qué? ¿Como si estuviera qué?

Apreté los dientes.

—Nada. Todavía estoy cabreado e iba a decir algo repugnante que en realidad no pienso.

—Eso no te pasaba antes.

—Lo sé. Eso mismo estaba pensando —dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Te dejo para que te vistas.

Cuando agarré el pomo de la puerta, me subió desde el codo un pinchazo de dolor. Lo toqué y estaba blando. Subí el brazo y vi lo que me sospechaba: un moratón. Me esforcé por recordar cómo me lo había hecho y me acordé de que Hinata me había dicho que era virgen, que me caí y me eché a reír, y que ella me ayudó a desvestirme… y después…, oh, Dios mío.

—Me caí escaleras abajo anoche. Y me ayudaste a ir a la cama… Nosotros… —dije y di un paso hacia ella.

Me asaltó la imagen de abalanzarme sobre ella mientras estaba delante del armario medio desnuda.

Casi me la había follado, casi le había quitado la virginidad mientras estaba borracho. Pensar en lo que podía haber ocurrido me hizo sentirme avergonzado… por primera vez.

—No, no lo hicimos. No ocurrió nada —me dijo negando con la cabeza.

Me encogí.

—Empañaste los cristales de Shikamaru, te saqué de su coche y luego intenté…

—Traté de sacarme ese recuerdo de la cabeza.

Era algo repugnante. Por suerte, a pesar de mi estado de embriaguez, había parado a tiempo, pero ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho? Hinata no se merecía que su primera vez fuera así con nadie, y menos conmigo. Vaya. Pensaba que había cambiado, pero solo había hecho falta una botella de whisky y la palabra «virgen» para que volviera a comportarme como un capullo.

Me volví hacia la puerta y agarré el pomo.

—Estás haciendo que me convierta en un psicópata, Paloma —gruñí por encima del hombro—. No pienso con claridad cuando te tengo cerca.

—¿Así que ahora es culpa mía?

Me giré. Paseé la mirada de su cara a su ropa, a sus piernas, luego a sus pies y volví a sus ojos.

—No sé. Mi memoria está un poco brumosa…, pero no recuerdo que tú dijeras no.

Dio un paso adelante. Al principio pensé que se disponía a machacarme, pero luego la expresión de su rostro se relajó, lo mismo que sus hombros.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Naruto?

Miré la pulsera y luego la miré a los ojos.

—¿Esperabas que no me acordase?

—¡No! ¡Me fastidiaba que te hubieras olvidado!

No había forma de entenderla. ¡Joder!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si y o hubiera…, si hubiéramos… y tú no… ¡No sé por qué! ¡Simplemente estaba cabreada!

Estaba a punto de admitirlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Hinata estaba cabreada conmigo porque había estado a punto de entregarme su virginidad y yo no recordaba lo que había ocurrido. Este era. Este era mi momento. Por fin íbamos a aclarar toda la mierda que se interponía entre nosotros, pero se nos acababa el tiempo. Sasuke iba a llegar en cualquier momento para decirle a Hinata que tenía que salir con Sakura a hacer unos cuantos recados, que era lo que habíamos planeado para prepararle la fiesta.

Crucé casi a la carrera la habitación y me detuve a unos milímetros de ella. Le puse una mano a cada lado de la cara.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Paloma?

Clavó la mirada en mi cinturón y luego fue subiendo lentamente hasta cruzarla con la mía.

—Dímelo tú.

Su cara se quedó inexpresiva, como si el hecho de admitir que sentía algo por mí hubiera provocado un apagón general de emergencia de su sistema.

Llamaron a la puerta y eso casi me provocó un ataque de ira, pero me mantuve concentrado.

—¿Hina? —dijo Sasuke—. Saku va a salir a hacer unos recados; me ha pedido que te lo dijera por si querías acompañarla.

—¿Paloma? —le pedí sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Sí —gritó a Sasuke —, yo también tengo que hacer cosas fuera.

—Muy bien. Ya está preparada para salir cuando quieras —dijo Sasuke mientras sus pisadas se alejaban por el pasillo.

—¿Paloma? —repetí, desesperado porque no quería dejar el tema a medias.

Hinata retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, sacó unas cuantas cosas del armario y pasó a mi lado.

—¿Podemos acabar la conversación después? Tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

—Claro —le contesté, hundido.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**-JuuHinamori.**


	14. Porcelana

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) ****NO**** voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ****ADAPTACIÓN**** está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 13 – Porcelana

Hinata no permaneció en el baño mucho tiempo. De hecho, se marchó del apartamento lo antes que pudo. Traté de no interponerme en su camino. Hinata solía alterarse mucho siempre que le sucedía algo importante.

La puerta principal se cerró y el coche de Sakura salió del aparcamiento. Una vez más, el apartamento parecía abarrotado y vacío al mismo tiempo. Odiaba estar allí sin ella y no pude evitar preguntarme qué hacía antes de conocerla.

Cogí una pequeña bolsa de plástico que había traído de la tienda unos días antes. Tenía unas cuantas fotos mías con Hinata que me había hecho con el móvil y había encargado imprimir algunas copias.

Las blancas paredes finalmente tenían algo de color. Justo cuando la última fotografía estaba en su lugar, Sasuke llamó a la puerta.

—Hola, tío.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Lo sé.

Fuimos en coche hasta el apartamento de Chōji, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Cuando llegamos, Chōji abrió la puerta; en las manos llevaba al menos dos docenas de globos. Con un gesto apartó las largas cadenetas plateadas que le colgaban sobre la cara y escupió las que le tapaban la boca.

—Ya me estaba preguntando si os habríais rajado. Gruver trae la tarta y el alcohol.

Lo acompañamos hasta el salón. Sus paredes no se diferenciaban mucho de las mías, pero o bien había alquilado el apartamento completamente amueblado o el sofá se lo habían dado en el Ejército de Salvación.

Chōji continuó diciendo:

—He conseguido que unos novatos traigan algo de comida y los impresionantes altavoces de Mikey. Una de las chicas de la hermandad Sigma Cappa nos puede prestar algunas luces. No os preocupéis, no las invité. Le dije que eran para una fiesta para la semana que viene. Que teníamos que estar preparados.

—Mejor —dijo Sasuke—. Sakura se pondría hecha una furia si llegara aquí y nos encontrara con un montón de chicas de una hermandad.

Chōji sonrió.

—Las únicas chicas que habrá aquí serán unas cuantas compañeras de clase de Hina y las novias de los miembros del equipo. Creo que a Hinata le encantará la idea.

Me eché a reír mientras observaba cómo Chōji repartía los globos por el techo, con los hilos colgando.

—Yo también lo creo. ¿Sasu?

—¿Sí?

—No llames a Shikamaru hasta el último minuto. Así, lo habremos invitado, pero al menos no estará aquí todo el rato.

—Está bien.

Chōji inspiró profundamente.

—¿Me ayudas a mover los muebles, Naru?

—Por supuesto —le dije y le seguí a la habitación de al lado. El comedor y la cocina eran una única habitación y las sillas y a estaban alineadas en las paredes. Sobre la encimera había una fila de vasos de chupito limpios y una botella cerrada de tequila Patrón.

Sasuke se detuvo, miró la botella.

—Esto no es para Hina, ¿verdad?

Chōji sonrió, el blanco de sus dientes resaltaba en su oscura piel de tono aceituna.

—Uh…, sí. Es una tradición. Si el equipo de fútbol le monta una fiesta, debe tener el mismo tratamiento que el equipo.

—No puedes obligarla a beber tanto —le advirtió Sasuke—. Naruto, díselo.

Chōji levantó una mano.

—No voy a obligarla a nada. Por cada chupito que tome, ganará un billete de veinte. Es nuestro regalo.

Su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Sasuke.

—¿Vuestro regalo es una intoxicación etílica?

Asentí con la cabeza una vez.

—Ya veremos si quiere tomarse un chupito de cumpleaños por veinte dólares, Sasu. No hay nada de malo en eso.

Colocamos la mesa del comedor en uno de los lados y luego ayudamos a los novatos a traer la comida y los altavoces. Una de las novias de los chicos comenzó a rociar ambientador por todo el apartamento.

—¡Nikki! ¡Deja esa mierda!

Se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Si no olieseis tan mal, no tendría que hacerlo. ¡Diez chicos sudorosos en un apartamento comienzan a apestar demasiado deprisa! No querréis que cuando ella entre aquí esto huela como un vestuario, ¿verdad?

—Tiene razón —dije—. Por cierto, tengo que volver a casa a darme una ducha. Os veo dentro de media hora.

Sasuke se secó la frente y asintió, sacó su teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y las llaves del otro.

Escribió un mensaje rápido a Sakura. En pocos segundos, su teléfono sonó. Sonrió.

—No me lo puedo creer. Estarán listas a la hora prevista.

—Eso es una buena señal.

Corrimos de vuelta a nuestro apartamento. En quince minutos, ya estaba duchado, afeitado y vestido. Sasuke no tardó mucho más, pero yo continué mirando el reloj.

—Cálmate —me dijo Sasuke, abotonándose la camisa a cuadros verdes—. Todavía están comprando.

Se oyó el fuerte sonido de un motor fuera, en la puerta de entrada, y el portazo de un coche, seguido de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras de hierro.

Abrí la puerta y sonreí.

—Justo a tiempo.

Sasori sonrió, llevaba en las manos una caja de tamaño mediano con agujeros en los lados y la tapa puesta.

—Ha comido, bebido y hecho sus caquitas diarias. Debería portarse bien durante un rato.

—Eres fabuloso, Saso. Gracias.

Miré por encima de su hombro y vi a mi padre sentado tras el volante de su furgoneta. Me saludó y yo le devolví el saludo. Trenton abrió un poco la tapa de la caja y sonrió.

—Sé bueno, amiguito. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.

La cola del cachorro golpeó contra la caja mientras volvía a colocar la tapa y luego la metió para dentro.

—Joder, tío. ¿Por qué en mi habitación? —preguntó Sasuke, gimoteando.

—Por si Hina entra en la mía antes de que esté preparado. —Cogí el móvil y marqué el número de Hinata. El teléfono sonó una vez y luego otra.

—¿Hola?

—¡Es hora de cenar! ¿Dónde demonios estáis?

—Nos estamos mimando un poco. Sasu y tú sabíais comer solos antes de que llegáramos nosotras. Estoy segura de que podréis arreglároslas.

—Vale, vale, no te aceleres. Nos preocupamos por vosotras, y a lo sabéis.

—Estamos bien —me dijo con un tono de voz alegre.

Se oyó sonar la voz de Sakura.

—Dile que enseguida te llevo de vuelta a casa. Tengo que parar en casa de Chōji para recoger unos apuntes que Sasu necesita y después nos iremos directamente a casa.

—¿Lo has oído? —me preguntó Hinata.

—Sí. Nos vemos ahora, Paloma.

Colgué el teléfono y rápidamente seguí a Sasuke hasta el Charger. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero me sentía un poco nervioso.

—¿Llamaste al capullo?

Sasuke asintió y arrancó el coche.

—Mientras estabas en la ducha.

—¿Va a venir?

—Más tarde. No le hizo gracia que le avisara en el último momento, pero cuando le recordé que no habría sido necesario si no tuviera la boca tan grande, no tuvo mucho que replicar.

Sonreí. Shikamaru siempre me ha caído mal. Pero no invitarlo supondría decepcionar a Hinata, así que tuve que ir en contra de mis principios y dejar que Sasuke lo llamara.

—No te emborraches y le des un puñetazo —dijo Sasuke.

—No lo prometo. Aparca allí para que ella no pueda ver el coche —dije señalando el solar de al lado.

Doblamos la esquina corriendo hacia el apartamento de Chōji, llamé a la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio.

—¡Somos nosotros! Abrid.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Chris Jenks con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro, ya borracho. Era la única persona que me gustaba menos que Shikamaru. Nadie había podido demostrarlo, pero se rumoreaba que una vez Jenks había puesto algo en la bebida de una chica en una fiesta de la fraternidad. La mayoría de la gente así lo creía, ya que esa era la única forma que tenía de echar un polvo. Y nadie se había presentado para decir lo contrario, así que yo, por si acaso, trataba de mantenerle vigilado.

Miré a Sasuke, quien levantó las manos. Era evidente que él tampoco sabía que Jenks estaría allí.

Miré el reloj y esperamos en la oscuridad con docenas de cadenetas plateadas en la cara. Estábamos apretujados en el salón esperando a Hinata, tan apiñados que, con que cualquiera se moviera lo más mínimo, todos nos balanceábamos de un lado a otro.

Nos quedamos todos petrificados al oír unos golpes en la puerta. Esperaba ver entrar a Sakura, pero eso no sucedió. Hubo quienes empezaron a susurrar mientras otros los hacían callar.

Otro golpe en la puerta hizo que Chōji reaccionara. Avanzó con paso rápido hacia la puerta, la abrió de par en par y allí estaban Sakura y Hinata.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritamos todos a la vez.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta y luego se echó a reír, tapándose la boca rápidamente con la mano. Sakura le dio un codazo para que entrase y todos se colocaron a su alrededor.

La multitud se iba apartando a medida que me abría camino hasta Hinata.

Tenía un aspecto espectacular, con su vestido de color gris y aquellos tacones amarillos. Cubrí ambos lados de su sonriente rostro con las palmas de mis manos y la besé con suavidad en la frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma.

—No es hasta mañana —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, como ya te enteraste de algo, tuvimos que hacer unos cuantos cambios de última hora para sorprenderte. ¿Sorprendida?

—¡Desde luego!

Kiba se apresuró a felicitarla y Sakura le dio un codazo en el costado.

—Menos mal que te he llevado conmigo. Si no, ¡te habrías presentado aquí con un aspecto horrible!

—Tienes un aspecto genial —le dije mirándola de arriba abajo.

«Genial» no era la palabra más poética que podría haber usado, pero no quería exagerar demasiado.

Chōji se acercó a darle a Hinata un gran abrazo de oso.

—Espero que sepas que la historia de Sakura de que «Chōji da escalofríos» era solo un cuento para traerte aquí.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Funcionó, ¿no?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, todavía riendo y con los ojos muy abiertos por todo lo sucedido. Se acercó a Sakura y le susurró algo al oído y luego Sakura le susurró algo a ella. Más tarde le preguntaría de qué se trataba.

Chōji subió el volumen del equipo de música y todo el mundo comenzó a gritar.

—¡Ven aquí, Hina! —dijo Chōji y se dirigió a la cocina. Cogió la botella de tequila y se puso de pie delante de los vasos de chupitos alineados sobre la encimera—. Feliz cumpleaños de parte del equipo de fútbol, nena. —Sonrió y llenó todos los vasos con tequila Patrón—. Así celebramos los cumpleaños nosotros: si cumples diecinueve, te sirven diecinueve chupitos. Puedes bebértelos o dárselos a alguien, pero cuantos más bebes, más de estos conseguirás —dijo sacando un puñado de billetes de veinte.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó Hinata. Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver tal cantidad de billetes verdes.

—¡Bébetelos todos, Paloma!

Hinata miró a Chōji con desconfianza.

—¿Me darás un billete de veinte por cada chupito que me beba?

—Exactamente, peso pluma. A juzgar por tu tamaño, me atreveré a decir que acabaremos perdiendo solo sesenta pavos al final de la noche.

—¡Repasa esos cálculos, Chōji! —dijo Hinata.

Acercó el primer vaso de chupito a su boca y rodó el borde desde su labio inferior hasta la mitad de la boca. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para vaciar el vaso, luego rodó el borde por el resto del labio y lo dejó caer en la otra mano.

Era la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto.

—¡Joder! —dije, repentinamente conmocionado.

—Qué asco, Chōji —dijo Hinata limpiándose los labios—. Has echado Cuervo, no Patrón.

A Chōji se le borró de la cara su sonrisa engreída, sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Ve a por él, pues. Tengo el dinero de doce jugadores de fútbol que dicen que no podrás ni con diez.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

—Doble o nada a que puedo beberme quince.

No pude evitar sonreír y al mismo tiempo preguntarme cómo diablos iba a poder contenerme si continuaba comportándose como una maldita zorra de Las Vegas. Era algo que me ponía cachondo.

—¡Eh! —gritó Sasuke—. ¡Sería mejor que no acabaras hospitalizada el día de tu cumpleaños, Hina!

—Puede hacerlo —dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a Chōji.

—¿Cuarenta pavos el chupito? —preguntó Chōji, confuso.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le desafió Hinata.

—¡Demonios! ¡No! Te pagaré veinte dólares por chupito y cuando llegues a quince duplicaré el total.

Tragó otro chupito.

—Así celebramos los de Kansas los cumpleaños.

La música estaba muy alta y me aseguré de bailar con Hinata todas las canciones que ella quiso. Todo el apartamento estaba lleno de universitarios sonrientes, con una cerveza en una mano y un vaso de chupito en la otra. Hinata se alejaba de vez en cuando para tomarse otro chupito y luego regresaba a nuestra improvisada pista de baile en el salón.

Los dioses de los cumpleaños debían de estar satisfechos con mis esfuerzos, porque, justo cuando Hinata se empezaba a animar, sonó una canción lenta. Una de mis favoritas. Mantuve los labios cerca de su oído, cantando para ella, y me alejé para recitarle las partes de la canción que eran más importantes para mí. Probablemente no comprendió esa parte, pero eso no me impidió intentarlo.

La incliné hacia atrás y sus brazos cayeron detrás de ella y sus dedos casi tocaron el suelo. Rio en voz alta y luego nos pusimos en pie, balanceándonos adelante y atrás de nuevo. Envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y suspiró contra mi piel. Olía deliciosamente bien; era ridículo.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso cuando pase de los diez chupitos —me dijo riéndose.

—¿Te he dicho lo increíble que estás esta noche?

Negó con la cabeza, me abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. La apreté contra mí y enterré la cara en su cuello. Estábamos así, tranquilos, felices, ignorando el hecho de que se suponía que no éramos más que amigos. Aquel era el único lugar en el que quería estar.

La puerta se abrió y Hinata apartó los brazos.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó y corrió a abrazarlo.

Le dio un beso en los labios y pasé de sentirme como un rey a un hombre a punto de cometer un asesinato.

Shikamaru la alzó por la cintura y sonrió, susurrándole algo sobre aquella estúpida pulsera.

—Eh —me dijo Sakura en voz alta al oído. Aunque el tono de su voz era más alto de lo normal, nadie más la oyó.

—Eh —le respondí sin dejar de mirar a Shikamaru y Hinata.

—Mantén la calma. Sasuke me ha dicho que Shikamaru solo se va a pasar un rato. Tiene cosas que hacer mañana por la mañana, así que no se puede quedar mucho tiempo.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, no pierdas la calma. Respira profundamente. Se habrá ido antes de que te des cuenta.

Hinata arrastró a Shikamaru hasta la encimera, agarró otro vaso de chupito, lo engulló y lo colocó boca abajo sobre la encimera como las cinco veces anteriores. Chōji le dio otros veinte dólares y ella se fue bailando al salón.

Sin dudarlo, la agarré y comenzamos a bailar con Sakura y Sasuke.

Sasuke le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—¡Una!

Sakura continuó con la segunda y a continuación se unió toda la fiesta al completo.

Cuando tocaba la diecinueve, me froté las manos para hacerla pensar que iba a darle un buen azote.

—¡Mi turno!

Se frotó el trasero.

—¡Ve con cuidado! ¡Tengo el culo dolorido!

Incapaz de contener mi alegría, levanté la mano por encima del hombro. Hinata cerró los ojos y, tras un momento, miró de reojo hacia atrás. Me detuve justo antes de llegar a su trasero y le di una palmadita suave.

—¡Diecinueve! —grité.

Los demás aplaudieron y Sakura comenzó a cantar una ebria versión del Cumpleaños feliz. Cuando llegó la parte de su nombre, toda la sala cantó: «Paloma». Eso me hizo sentirme muy orgulloso.

Sonó otra canción lenta, pero esta vez Shikamaru se la llevó hasta el centro de la habitación para bailar con ella. Parecía un robot con dos pies izquierdos, estirado y torpe.

Traté de no mirarlos, pero antes de que acabara la canción vi cómo salían al pasillo. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Sakura. Sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y meneó la cabeza negando y dándome a entender que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Tenía razón. Hinata no estuvo a solas con él más de cinco minutos antes de que fuesen a la puerta principal.

La expresión de incomodidad y vergüenza en el rostro de Hinata me dijo que Shikamaru había tratado de hacer que aquellos minutos fuesen memorables.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y a continuación Hinata cerró la puerta tras él.

—¡Papi se ha largado! —grité y me llevé a Hinata al centro del salón—. ¡Hora de empezar la fiesta!

La habitación estalló en aplausos y vítores.

—¡Un momento! ¡Tengo algo que hacer! —dijo Hinata, que se dirigió a la cocina y tomó otro chupito.

Al ver cuántos se había tomado, cogí uno del final y me lo bebí. Hinata cogió otro y yo hice lo mismo.

—Siete más, Hina —dijo Chouji y le dio más dinero.

Durante la siguiente hora bailamos, reímos y hablamos sobre nada particularmente importante. Los labios de Hinata permanecían cerrados en una sonrisa y yo no pude dejar de mirarla en toda la noche.

Una vez, creí haberla pillado mirándome y eso me hizo preguntarme qué sucedería cuando regresásemos al apartamento.

Hinata se tomó su tiempo para beberse los siguientes chupitos, pero cuando llevaba diez ya estaba en muy mal estado. Bailaba con Sakura sobre el sofá, saltando y riendo, pero de pronto perdió el equilibrio.

Conseguí cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Ya has dejado claro lo que querías demostrar —le dije—. Has bebido más que cualquier otra chica que hay amos visto. No voy a dejar que sigas con esto.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Me esperan seiscientos pavos en el fondo de ese vaso de chupito y tú eres el menos indicado para decirme que no puedo hacer algo por dinero.

—Si vas corta de dinero, Paloma…

—No voy a aceptar ningún préstamo tuyo —dijo con desprecio.

—Iba a sugerir que empeñaras esa pulsera —le contesté con una sonrisa.

Me dio un puñetazo en el brazo justo cuando Sakura comenzó la cuenta atrás de la medianoche. Cuando las manillas del reloj llegaron a las doce en punto, comenzamos a celebrarlo.

Nunca antes en toda mi vida había tenido tantas ganas de besar a una chica.

Sakura y Sasuke se me adelantaron y la besaron en las mejillas. La levanté del suelo y la hice girar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma —le dije, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no posar mis labios en los suyos.

Todos los que estábamos allí sabíamos lo que había pasado en la entrada con Shikamaru. Habría sido un poco humillante por mi parte hacerla quedar mal delante de todos ellos.

Me miró con sus enormes ojos grises y yo me derretí en su interior.

—¡Chupitos! —dijo ella y fue tambaleándose hacia la cocina.

Su voz me sobresaltó y volví a tomar conciencia de todo el ruido y el movimiento de nuestro alrededor.

—Estás hecha polvo, Hinata. Me parece que ha llegado el momento de dar por acabada la noche —dijo Chōji cuando ella llegó a la encimera.

—No soy una rajada. Y quiero ver mi dinero —le contestó Hinata.

Me acerqué a ella mientras Chōji colocaba un billete de veinte bajo los dos últimos vasos. Les gritó a sus compañeros de equipo:

—¡Se los va a beber! ¡Necesito quince!

Todos ellos gritaron y se miraron asombrados; luego sacaron las carteras para formar un montón de billetes de veinte detrás del último vaso de chupito.

—Nunca habría pensado que podría perder cincuenta pavos en la apuesta de los quince chupitos con una chica —se quejó Chris.

—Pues empieza a creértelo, Jenks —dijo ella y cogió un vaso en cada mano.

Se bebió de un golpe cada uno de los vasos, de uno en uno, pero entonces se detuvo.

—¿Paloma? —le pregunté y di un paso hacia ella.

Levantó un dedo y Chōji sonrió.

—Va a perder —dijo.

—No, de eso nada. —Sakura negó con la cabeza—. Respira hondo, Hina.

Cerró los ojos, inhaló con fuerza y levantó los dos últimos chupitos que quedaban sobre la encimera.

—¡Por Dios santo, Hinata! ¡Vas a morir de una intoxicación etílica! —gritó Sasuke.

—Lo tiene bajo control —le aseguró Sakura.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el tequila bajase por la garganta. La fiesta al completo estalló en silbidos y gritos detrás de nosotros mientras Chōji le entregaba el montón de dinero.

—Gracias —dijo ella orgullosa y se metió el dinero en el interior del sujetador.

Nunca había visto nada parecido en toda mi vida.

—Estás increíblemente sexy ahora —le dije al oído mientras íbamos al salón.

Me envolvió con sus brazos, probablemente para dejar que el tequila se asentara en su cuerpo.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Trató de decir «estoy bien» , pero apenas se la entendía.

—Tienes que hacer que vomite, Naru. Sacar algo de todo eso de su organismo.

—Por Dios, Sasu. Déjala sola. Está bien —dijo Sakura enfadada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Solo trato de que no suceda algo realmente catastrófico.

—¿Hina? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sakura.

Hinata trató de esbozar una sonrisa, parecía medio dormida.

Sakura miró a Sasuke.

—Hay que dejar que su cuerpo lo asimile. No es su primer rodeo. Calmaos.

—Increíble —dijo Sasuke —. ¿Naruto?

Acaricié la frente de Hinata con la mejilla.

—¿Paloma? ¿Quieres jugar seguro y vomitar?

—No —me respondió—. Quiero bailar.

Me rodeó con sus brazos con más fuerza todavía. Miré a Sasuke y me encogí de hombros.

—Mientras que esté de pie y se mueva…

Enfadado, Sasuke arremetió contra la multitud de la improvisada pista de baile hasta que lo perdimos de vista. Sakura chasqueó la lengua y lo miró; a continuación, se fue tras él.

Hinata apretó su cuerpo contra el mío. Aunque la canción que sonaba era rápida, bailábamos muy lentamente en medio de la sala, rodeados por gente que saltaba y agitaba los brazos. Las luces de color azul, violeta y verde bailaban con nosotros, en el suelo y por las paredes. Las luces de color azul se reflejaban en la cara de Hinata y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejarme llevar por el alcohol y besarla.

Cuando la fiesta comenzaba a decaer unas cuantas horas después, Hinata y yo continuábamos en la pista de baile. Se le había pasado un poco la borrachera después de obligarla a comer unas cuantas galletas saladas con queso y trataba de bailar con Sakura una estúpida canción pop, pero, a pesar de todo, seguía en mis brazos, con las muñecas abrazadas detrás de mi cuello.

La mayoría de la gente se había ido ya o estaba en algún otro lugar del apartamento y la discusión entre Sasuke y Sakura poco a poco había empeorado.

—Si queréis venir conmigo, yo me voy ya —dijo Sasuke, camino de la puerta.

—Todavía no me quiero ir —murmuró Hinata con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Creo que la noche se acabó. Vámonos a casa. —Cuando di un paso hacia la puerta, Hinata se quedó quieta. Miraba al suelo, tenía mal aspecto.

—Vas a vomitar, ¿verdad?

Me miró con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Ya iba siendo hora.

Se tambaleó adelante y atrás varias veces antes de caer en mis brazos.

—Naruto Uzumaki, eres muy sexy cuando no te comportas como un cabrón —dijo con una ridícula sonrisa de borracha que le cruzaba la cara en distintas direcciones.

—Esto…, gracias —le dije intentando recomponerla para poder agarrarla mejor.

Hinata me tocó la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—¿Sabe qué, señor Uzumaki?

—¿Qué, nena?

Su expresión se tornó seria.

—En otra vida, podría amarte.

La miré por un momento, a sus acristalados ojos grises. Estaba borracha, pero solo por un momento no parecía absurdo fingir que lo decía en serio.

—Yo podría amarte en este.

Inclinó la cabeza y presionó los labios contra la comisura de los míos. Trató de besarme, pero no lo consiguió. Se echó hacia atrás y dejó caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Miré a mi alrededor y todo aquel que aún permanecía consciente se había quedado estupefacto, mirando fijamente en estado de shock por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Sin decir una palabra, la saqué del apartamento y la llevé hasta el Charger, donde nos esperaba Sakura de pie con los brazos cruzados.

Sasuke hizo un gesto y señaló a Hinata.

—¡Mírala! ¡Es tu amiga y la has dejado que cometa una locura peligrosa! ¡La animaste!

Sakura se señaló a sí misma.

—¡La conozco bien, Sasu! ¡La he visto hacer mucho más que eso por dinero!

Le lancé una mirada.

—Chupitos. La he visto tomarse más chupitos por dinero —puntualizó—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¡Date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo! —le gritó Sasuke —. Viniste con Hinata desde Kansas para evitar que se metiera en problemas. ¡Y mírala! ¡Tiene un nivel de alcohol considerablemente peligroso en su organismo y está inconsciente! ¡No deberías aprobar ese comportamiento!

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Oh! Gracias por el aviso de interés público sobre lo que no hay que hacer en la universidad, ¡señor novio de dieciocho años miembro de una fraternidad con once mil millones de novias «formales» en su haber!

Usó los dedos para dibujar en el aire unas comillas invisibles cuando dijo «formales».

Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto, sorprendido.

—Entra y a en el puto coche. Estás muy borracha.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—¡Todavía no me has visto muy borracha, niño de mamá!

—Pero ¡estás muy cerca!

—¡Sí, tanto como el culo de mis cachetes y eso no quiere decir que cague dos veces al día!

—¡Eres una puta!

Sakura se puso pálida.

—Llévame. A casa.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, ¡si entraras de una vez en el puto coche! —gritó Sasuke finalmente.

Tenía la cara enrojecida y las venas del cuello parecía que le iban a estallar.

Sakura abrió el coche y se metió en el asiento de atrás, pero dejó la puerta abierta. Me ayudó a poner a Hinata a su lado y luego me senté en el asiento delantero.

El trayecto a casa fue corto y transcurrió en completo silencio. Cuando Sasuke llegó a su plaza de aparcamiento y tiró del freno de mano, yo salí del coche y eché el asiento hacia delante.

Hinata tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sakura, el cabello le cubría la cara. Entré, saqué a Hinata y la apoyé en mi hombro. Sakura salió tras ella rápidamente y se fue directa hacia su coche sacando las llaves del bolso.

—Saku —dijo Sasuke, y a arrepentido a juzgar por su tono de voz.

Sakura se sentó en el asiento del conductor, cerró la puerta en la cara de Sasuke y dio marcha atrás.

Hinata estaba inconsciente, sus brazos colgaban detrás de mí.

—Tiene que volver a por Hinata, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke con cara de desesperación.

Hinata gimió y luego se estremeció. Era el horrible gemido que siempre acompaña al vómito precediendo al sonido de las salpicaduras. Noté la parte posterior de las piernas mojadas.

—Dime que no lo ha hecho —dije sin querer moverme.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia atrás un segundo y luego se enderezó.

—Sí, lo ha hecho.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos y Sasuke salió corriendo mientras intentaba encontrar las llaves del apartamento. Abrió la puerta y corrí hacia el baño.

Hinata se apoyó sobre la taza del váter y vació todo el contenido del estómago de una vez. Tenía el pelo todavía lleno de vómito del incidente de fuera, pero cogí una de esas cosas redondas y elásticas del lavabo y recogí su largo pelo negro en una coleta. Los partes mojadas se apelmazaban en mechones gruesos, pero, aun así, lo cogí todo hacia atrás con las manos y lo até con la goma del pelo negra. Había visto a muchas chicas en clase recogerse el pelo, así que no tardé demasiado en averiguar cómo se hacía.

El cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció de nuevo. Humedecí una toalla que cogí del armario de la entrada y luego me senté a su lado sujetándole la toalla contra la frente. Se apoyó en la bañera y gimió.

Le limpié la cara con suavidad con la toalla húmeda y luego traté de no moverme cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Vas a hacerlo? —pregunté.

Frunció el ceño y tuvo una arcada, consiguió mantener la boca cerrada lo suficiente para colocar la cabeza sobre el váter. Volvió a vomitar de nuevo.

Hinata era muy menuda y la cantidad de líquido que estaba expulsando no me parecía normal. Comencé a preocuparme.

Salí gateando del baño y regresé con dos toallas, una sábana, tres mantas y dos almohadas en las manos. Hinata gemía sobre la taza del inodoro y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Formé un pequeño camastro contra la bañera y esperé; sabía que lo más probable era que acabásemos pasando la noche en aquel pequeño rincón del baño.

Sasuke estaba de pie en la puerta.

—¿Debería… llamar a alguien?

—Aún no. Voy a vigilarla.

—Estoy bien —dijo Hinata —. Esta soy yono sufriendo una intoxicación etílica.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No, haciendo algo estúpido más bien.

—Eh, tienes el… su… pe…

—¿Regalo? —preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

—Sí.

—Lo tengo —dijo claramente enfadado.

—Gracias, tío.

Hinata cayó hacia atrás sobre la bañera una vez más y rápidamente le sequé la cara. Sasuke mojó otra toalla y me la dio.

—Gracias.

—Grita si me necesitas —dijo Sasuke—. Me voy a echar en la cama sin dormirme y trataré de pensar en la forma de hacer que Saku me perdone.

Me acomodé sobre la bañera lo mejor que pude y apreté a Hinata contra mí. Suspiró, dejando que su cuerpo se fundiera con el mío. Aunque estuviese cubierta de vómito, cerca de ella era el único lugar donde quería estar. Las palabras que me dijo en la fiesta no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza:

«En otra vida, podría amarte».

Hinata yacía en mis brazos débil y enferma, solo me tenía a mí para cuidarla. En ese momento tuve que reconocer que mis sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes de lo que creía. En algún instante entre el momento en que nos conocimos y ese, en el que estaba sujetándola sentado en el suelo de aquel baño, me había enamorado de ella.

Hinata suspiró y luego recostó la cabeza en mi regazo. Me aseguré de que estaba completamente tapada con las mantas antes de quedarme dormido.

—¿Naru? —susurró.

—¿Sí?

No respondió. Su respiración se calmó y su cabeza cayó bruscamente sobre mis piernas. La fría porcelana contra mi espalda y el implacable azulejo bajo mi trasero eran insoportables, pero no me atrevía a moverme. Estaba cómoda y así se quedaría. Tras veinte minutos observándola respirar, las partes doloridas de mi cuerpo comenzaron a adormecerse y cerré los ojos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**-JuuHinamori.**


	15. Oz

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) ****NO**** voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan más relevantes.**

**2) Esta ****ADAPTACIÓN**** está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 14 – Oz

El día no había comenzado con buen pie. Hinata estaba en alguna parte con Sakura; trataba de convencerla de que no abandonara a Sasuke y este estaba mordiéndose las uñas en el salón, esperando a que Hinata hiciera un milagro.

Yo había sacado al cachorro una vez, nervioso por si llegaba Sakura en cualquier momento y arruinaba la sorpresa. Aunque le había dado de comer y le puse una toalla para que se acurrucara, no dejaba de gimotear.

La compasión no era mi punto fuerte, pero nadie podía culparle. Ningún ser vivo podía pasárselo bien sentado dentro de una pequeña caja. Por suerte, segundos antes de que regresaran, el pequeño chucho se tranquilizó y se quedó dormido.

—¡Ya están de vuelta! —dijo Sasuke levantándose del sofá.

—Vale —le dije y cerré con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke detrás de mí—. Tranquilíza…

Antes de que acabara la frase, Sasuke ya había abierto la puerta y bajaba las escaleras corriendo. La puerta de entrada era un lugar perfecto para ver a Hinata sonreírle a Sasuke y la efusiva reconciliación de Sakura. Hinata metió las manos en los bolsillos de atrás de su pantalón y caminó hacia el apartamento.

Las nubes de otoño proyectaban una sombra gris sobre todas las cosas, pero la sonrisa de Hinata era como el verano. Con cada paso que daba la acercaba más a mí y hacía que el corazón me latiera con más fuerza.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre —dije, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y puse sus piernas en mi regazo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Paloma?

—Dormir. O descansar… o dormir.

—¿Puedo darte tu regalo primero?

Me dio un empujón en el hombro.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Me has comprado un regalo?

—No es una pulsera de diamantes, pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Me encantará, ya lo sé.

Bajé sus piernas de mi regazo y fui a recoger su regalo. Traté de no sacudir mucho la caja para que el cachorro no se despertase y no hiciera ningún ruido que le diese una pista.

—Chist, pequeñín. No llores, ¿vale? Pórtate bien.

Coloqué la caja a sus pies y me quedé en cuclillas detrás de ella.

—Date prisa. Quiero que te sorprendas.

—¿Que me dé prisa? —preguntó abriendo la tapa. Se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿Un cachorro? —gritó antes de meter la mano en la caja.

Levantó el cachorro a la altura de su cara tratando de que no se le cayera, porque se movía y estiraba el cuello, desesperado por cubrirle la boca de besos.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Que si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! ¡Me has comprado un cachorro!

—Es un Cairn Terrier. Tuve que conducir tres horas para recogerlo el jueves después de clase.

—Así que cuando dijiste que te ibas con Sasuke a llevar su coche al taller…

—Fuimos a por tu regalo —le confirmé asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No para de moverse —dijo riéndose.

—Toda chica de Kansas necesita a su Toto —le dije, tratando de evitar que la pequeña bola de pelo se cayese de su regazo.

—¡Sí que se parece a Toto! Así lo llamaré —dijo y frotó la nariz contra él.

Era feliz y eso me hacía feliz a mí.

—Puedes dejarlo aquí. Yo cuidaré de él por ti cuando vuelvas al Morgan y así me aseguraré de que vendrás de visita cuando se acabe el mes.

—Habría vuelto de todos modos, Naru.

—Haría cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa que estás poniendo ahora mismo.

Ante esas palabras, se quedó inmóvil, pero rápidamente volvió a centrar su atención en el perro.

—Creo que necesitas una siestecita, Toto. Sí, sí, ya lo creo.

Asentí, la coloqué en mi regazo y la levanté conmigo mientras me ponía en pie.

—Pues vamos allá.

La llevé a la habitación, aparté las mantas y luego la dejé sobre el colchón. Hacer eso era muy excitante, pero yo estaba demasiado cansado. Estiré la mano sobre ella para cerrar las cortinas y luego caí sobre mi almohada.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo ayer por la noche —dijo ella con la voz ronca y somnolienta—. No tendrías que haber dormido en el suelo del cuarto de baño.

—La de ayer fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Se giró y me lanzó una mirada dubitativa.

—¿Dormir entre el lavabo y la bañera en un suelo frío de baldosas con una idiota que no dejaba de vomitar ha sido una de tus mejores noches? Eso es triste, Naru.

—No, fue una de las mejores noches porque me senté a tu lado cuando te encontrabas mal y porque te quedaste dormida en mi regazo. No fue cómodo. No dormí una mierda, pero empecé tu decimonoveno cumpleaños contigo y la verdad es que eres bastante dulce cuando te emborrachas.

—Claro, seguro que entre náusea y náusea estaba encantadora.

La acerqué a mí y acaricié a Toto, que se había acurrucado junto a su cuello.

—Eres la única mujer que sigue siendo increíble con la cabeza metida en el váter. Eso es decir mucho.

—Gracias, Naru. Procuraré que no tengas que volver a hacer de canguro.

Me apoyé en la almohada.

—Lo que tú digas. Nadie puede sujetarte el pelo como yo.

Soltó una pequeña risa y cerró los ojos. Aunque estaba muy cansado, me resultaba difícil dejar de mirarla. Llevaba la cara sin maquillar, excepto la delgada piel de debajo de las pestañas inferiores, que estaba todavía un poco manchada de máscara de pestañas. Se removió un poco antes de relajar los hombros.

Pestañeé unas cuantas veces y con cada parpadeo sentía los ojos cada vez más pesados. Me pareció que acababa de quedarme dormido cuando oí el timbre de la puerta.

Hinata ni siquiera se movió.

Se oyeron las voces de dos hombres en el salón, uno de ellos era Sasuke. La voz de Sakura sonaba un tanto aguda entre las otras dos, pero ninguno de los tres parecía contento. Quien quiera que fuese no venía a hacer una visita de cortesía.

Se oyeron unas pisadas en el pasillo y a continuación la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Shikamaru estaba allí de pie en la puerta. Me miró y luego miró a Hinata con la mandíbula tensa.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando y sopesé la idea de explicarle por qué estaba Hinata en mi cama, pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso, me acerqué más a ella apoyé la mano en su cadera.

—Cierra la puerta cuando hay as acabado de meterte en mis asuntos —le dije y dejé caer la cabeza junto a la de Hinata.

Shikamaru se marchó sin decir una palabra. No cerró la puerta de mi habitación, pero en cambio usó toda su fuerza para cerrar la puerta principal de un portazo.

Sasuke se asomó a mi habitación.

—Mierda, hermano. Esto no va bien.

Ya estaba hecho; no podía cambiar nada de lo sucedido. En ese momento no me importaban las consecuencias, solo quería quedarme allí tumbado junto a Hinata y contemplar la expresión de felicidad de su hermoso rostro. Pero entonces el pánico empezó a apoderarse de mí. Cuando se enterara de lo que yo había hecho, me odiaría.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se marcharon corriendo a clase. Paloma apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar conmigo antes de irse, por lo que sus sentimientos sobre todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior no habían quedado muy claros.

Me cepillé los dientes, me vestí y fui a reunirme con Sasuke en la cocina.

Estaba sentado en un taburete junto a la barra de desayuno, sorbiendo la leche de la cuchara. Llevaba puesta una sudadera y unos calzoncillos de color rosa que le había comprado Sakura porque pensaba que eran «sexys».

Cogí un vaso del lavavajillas y lo llené de zumo de naranja.

—Según parece, os habéis reconciliado.

Sasuke sonrió, casi ebrio de alegría.

—Sí. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cómo es Sakura en la cama después de una pelea?

Hice una mueca.

—No y, por favor, no lo hagas.

—Pelear con ella es endiabladamente aterrador, pero tentador si nos reconciliamos de esa manera. —Como no respondí, Sasuke continuó—: Voy a casarme con esa mujer.

—Sí. Bueno, cuando dejes de comportarte como un marica, debemos ponernos en marcha.

—Cierra la boca, Naruto. No creas que me he olvidado de lo que está pasando contigo.

Crucé los brazos.

—¿Y qué está pasando conmigo?

—Estás enamorado de Hina.

—Bah, está claro que estabas llenando tu cabeza de mierda para no pensar en Sakura.

—¿Lo estás negando? —Sasuke no apartó los ojos de mí y yo traté de mirar a cualquier parte menos a sus ojos.

Después de un minuto, comencé a ponerme nervioso, pero permanecí en silencio.

—¿Quién es el marica ahora?

—Que te jodan.

—Admítelo.

—No.

—¿Que no niegas que estás enamorado de Hinata o que no lo admites? Porque de cualquier forma, imbécil, estás enamorado de ella.

—¿Y qué?

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo Sasuke. Pateó el taburete hacia atrás y lo empujó hacia donde el suelo de madera se encontraba con la alfombra del salón.

—Yo… solo… Cállate, Sasu —le dije. Apreté los labios.

Sasuke no dejó de señalarme mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

—Acabas de admitirlo. Naruto Uzumaki está enamorado. Ahora ya lo he oído todo.

—¡Ponte los pantalones y vámonos!

Sasuke se fue riéndose hasta su habitació me quedé mirando fijamente al suelo. Oírselo decir en voz alta a alguien más lo convertía en algo real y no sabía qué hacer.

Menos de cinco minutos después, estaba toqueteando la radio en el Charger mientras Sasuke salía del aparcamiento de nuestro complejo de apartamentos.

Sasuke parecía estar de muy buen humor mientras se abría paso a través del tráfico y disminuía la velocidad justo lo suficiente para evitar que los peatones cayeran sobre el capó del coche. Finalmente encontró una buena plaza de aparcamiento y nos dirigimos hacia la única clase que compartíamos, Lengua Inglesa II.

La fila superior había sido el nuevo lugar para sentarnos durante las últimas semanas en un intento por librarnos del montón de chicas horrendas que normalmente rodeaban mi mesa.

La profesora Park entró en la clase, colocó sobre su mesa el bolso, el maletín y una taza de café.

—¡Dios! ¡Hace frío! —dijo y se ajustó la chaqueta alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo—. ¿Está todo el mundo aquí? —Levantamos las manos y ella asintió con la cabeza, sin prestar demasiada atención—. Estupendo. Buenas noticias. ¡Examen sorpresa!

Todo el mundo comenzó a quejarse y ella sonrió.

—Sé que aún me queréis. Lápiz y papel, señores, no tengo todo el día.

La sala se llenó del mismo sonido mientras todo el mundo cogía su lápiz y su papel. Escribí mi nombre deprisa en la parte superior del folio y sonreí ante los susurros de pánico de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué? ¿Un examen sorpresa de Lengua Inglesa? Es ridículo de cojones —dijo entre dientes.

El examen era bastante fácil y su lectura acababa con otro examen previsto para el final de la semana. En los últimos minutos de clase, un tipo sentado en la fila justo delante de mí se estiró hacia atrás. Lo conocía de clase. Se llamaba Levi, pero eso solo lo sabía porque había escuchado a la profesora Park llamarlo en varias ocasiones. Siempre llevaba su grasiento pelo de color negro peinado hacia atrás, alejado de su cara cubierta de marcas de viruela. Levi no iba nunca a la cafetería ni pertenecía a ninguna fraternidad. Tampoco estaba en el equipo de fútbol y nunca se le veía en una fiesta. Al menos en ninguna de las que yo había estado.

Lo miré y luego volví a atender a la profesora Park, que hablaba de la última visita de su amigo gay preferido.

Miré hacia debajo de nuevo. Aún seguía mirándome fijamente.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le pregunté.

—He oído hablar de la fiesta que disteis en casa de Chōji el fin de semana pasado. Bien jugado.

—¿Eh?

La chica de su derecha, Elizabeth, también se dio la vuelta, agitando su cabello de color castaño. Elizabeth era la novia de uno de mis hermanos de la fraternidad. Los ojos se le iluminaron.

—Sí, lo siento, me perdí el espectáculo.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas de mi discusión con Saku?

Los chicos se echaron a reír.

—No. La fiesta de Hinata.

—¿La fiesta de cumpleaños? —pregunté, tratando de averiguar a qué se refería. Habían sucedido varias cosas que podían estar moviendo las aspas del molino de los rumores, pero nada de lo que un tipo cualquiera hubiera podido oír hablar.

Elizabeth comprobó si la profesora Park nos estaba mirando y luego se giró de nuevo.

—Hinata y Shikamaru.

Otra chica se giró.

—Ah, sí. Oí que Shikamaru os pilló a la mañana siguiente. ¿Es verdad?

—¿Dónde has oído eso? —pregunté mientras la adrenalina me corría por las venas.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

—En todas partes. La gente hablaba de ello en clase esta mañana.

—En la mía también —dijo Levi.

La otra chica asintió con la cabeza.

Elizabeth se giró un poco más y se inclinó hacia donde estaba yo.

—¿Es verdad que ella se enrolló con Shikamaru en la puerta de la casa de Akimichi y luego se fue a casa con vosotros?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Se está quedando con nosotros en casa.

—No —dijo la chica que estaba sentada junto a Elizabeth—. Shikamaru y ella estaban besándose en el sofá de Akimichi y entonces ella se levantó y se puso a bailar con Naruto. Shikamaru se enfadó y ella se marchó con Naruto… y con Sasuke.

—Eso no es lo que yo he oído —dijo Elizabeth, tratando visiblemente de contener su entusiasmo—. Me han dicho que teníais algún tipo de acuerdo entre los tres. ¿De qué se trata, Naruto?

Levi parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación.

—Yo oí que fue al revés.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, ya irritado por el tono de su voz.

—Que Shikamaru se quedaba con tus sobras.

Entrecerré los ojos. Quienquiera que fuese ese tipo, sabía más de mí de lo que debería. Me incliné hacia delante.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, idiota.

—Está bien —dijo Sasuke, poniendo la mano en mi mesa.

Levi inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y Elizabeth arqueó las cejas antes de darse la vuelta detrás de él.

—Maldito cabrón —gruñí. Miré a Sasuke—. Es la hora del almuerzo.

Alguien le puede decir algo a Hinata. Están contando que los dos estuvimos con ella. Joder. Joder, Sasuke. ¿Qué hago?

Sasuke inmediatamente comenzó a meter sus cosas en la mochila y yo hice lo mismo.

—Podéis marcharos —dijo la profesora Park—. Largaos y sed unos ciudadanos productivos hoy.

La mochila me rebotaba en la parte baja de la espalda mientras corría a través del campus, directo a la cafetería.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura por el brazo.

—Saku —resopló.

Me agarré de las caderas y traté de recobrar el aliento.

—¿Acaso te persigue una turba de mujeres enfadadas? —preguntó Hinata bromeando.

Negué con la cabeza. Las manos me temblaban, así que agarré las sujeciones de mi mochila.

—Intentaba pillaros… antes de que… entrarais —le contesté e inspiré profundamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke.

—Hay un rumor… —comenzó a decir Sasuke —. Todo el mundo dice que Naruto se llevó a Hina a casa y…, bueno, los detalles varían, pero en general la situación es bastante mala.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? —gritó Hinata.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿A quién le importa, Hinata? La gente lleva especulando sobre Naruto y tú desde hace semanas. No es la primera vez que alguien os acusa de acostaros.

Miré a Sasuke, esperando que tuviera una solución para sacarme del apuro en el que yo mismo me había metido.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hinata—. Hay algo más, ¿no?

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Dicen que te acostaste con Shikamaru en casa de Chōji y que luego dejaste que Naruto… te llevara a casa…, y a me entiendes.

Se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Genial! Entonces, ¿ahora soy la puta de la universidad?

Yo era el causante de todo esto y por supuesto Hinata era quien estaba pagando los platos rotos.

—Todo esto es culpa mía. Si se tratara de otra persona, no dirían esas cosas de ti.

Entré en la cafetería con los puños apoyados en los costados. Hinata se sentó y yo me aseguré de ponerme unos cuantos asientos lejos de ella. Ya antes habían corrido rumores sobre mí con otras chicas, y algunas veces incluso también se mencionó el nombre de Shikamaru, pero nunca me había importado, hasta ahora.

Hinata no se merecía que la gente pensara de ese modo de ella solo por el hecho de ser mi amiga.

—No tienes por qué sentarte ahí, Naru. Vamos, ven aquí —dijo Hinata y señaló el espacio vacío que había frente a ella.

—He oído que te lo pasaste genial en tu cumpleaños, Hina —dijo Chris Jenks tirando un trozo de lechuga sobre mi plato.

—No empieces, Jenks —le advertí con el ceño fruncido.

Chris sonrió, elevando sus redondeadas mejillas sonrosadas.

—He oído que Shikamaru está furioso. Dice que pasó por tu apartamento ayer y que Naruto y tú seguíais en la cama.

—Se estaban echando una siesta, Chris —dijo Sakura en tono de burla.

Hinata clavó su mirada en mí.

—¿Shikamaru fue al apartamento?

Me removí incómodo en mi silla.

—Iba a decírtelo.

—¿Cuándo? —me espetó.

Sakura se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído, probablemente lo que todo el mundo sabía menos Hinata.

Hinata puso los codos en la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Entonces, ¿no llegasteis a mayores? —preguntó Chris—. Joder, qué asco. La verdad es que pensaba que Hina era buena para ti, Naru.

—Será mejor que lo dejes ya, Chris —le advirtió Sasuke.

—Si no piensas acostarte con ella, ¿te importa si lo hago yo? —dijo Chris, riendo vuelto hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

Sin pensarlo, salté de la silla y caí sobre la mesa de Chris. Su cara pasó a cámara lenta de mostrar una amplia sonrisa a tener los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Agarré a Chris por el cuello con una mano y por la camiseta con la otra. Mis nudillos apenas sintieron el contacto con su cara. Estaba completamente poseído por la rabia y me faltó poco para dejarme llevar del todo por la furia. Chris se cubrió la cara, pero yo seguí apaleándolo.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Hinata y corrió alrededor de la mesa.

Mi puño se quedó petrificado a mitad del camino, entonces solté la camiseta de Chris y dejé que se desmoronara en el suelo hecho una bola. La expresión de Hinata me hizo titubear; estaba aterrada por lo que acababa de ver. Tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás. Su miedo me hizo enfadar aún más, no por ella, sino porque me sentía avergonzado de mí mismo.

Me alejé de allí abriéndome paso a empujones a todo aquel que se cruzaba en mi camino. Dos de dos. Primero, me las había arreglado para ayudar a iniciar un rumor sobre la chica de la que estaba enamorado y luego casi la mato de miedo.

La soledad de mi habitación parecía ser el único lugar adecuado para mí. Estaba demasiado avergonzado incluso para buscar el consejo de mi padre. Sasuke me alcanzó. Sin decir una palabra, entró en el Charger, se sentó a mi lado y arrancó el motor.

No hablamos mientras conducía hacia el apartamento. La escena que inevitablemente sucedería cuando Hinata decidiera venir a casa era algo que mi mente se negaba a procesar.

Sasuke dejó el coche en el lugar donde solía aparcarlo, me bajé y subí las escaleras como un zombi. Hinata iba a marcharse porque tenía miedo de lo que había visto o, incluso peor, yo tendría que liberarla de su apuesta y dejarla ir, aunque ella no quisiera.

Mi corazón se debatía entre dejar a Hinata sola y decidir que estaba bien perseguirla más veces que a una chica de la fraternidad nada más quedarse sin pareja en el segundo piso de la sede de la fraternidad. Una vez dentro, arrojé la mochila contra la pared y me aseguré de cerrar la puerta de la habitación detrás de mí. Eso no me hacía sentirme mejor; de hecho, patalear como un niño pequeño me recordaba la cantidad de tiempo que le hacía perder a Hinata al perseguirla…, si se podía llamar así.

El estridente zumbido del Honda de Sakura resonó brevemente antes de que apagase el motor. Hinata podría estar con ella. Podría llegar gritando o todo lo contrario. No estaba seguro de qué me haría sentirme peor.

—¿Naruto? —dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego me senté en el filo de la cama, que se hundió con el peso.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué va a decirte. Podría estar simplemente poniéndote a prueba.

—No se lo conté.

Sasuke cerró la puerta. Los árboles de fuera eran de color marrón y estaban comenzando a perder el color que les quedaba. Pronto se quedarían sin hojas. Para cuando hubieran caído las últimas hojas, Hinata ya se habría marchado. Maldita sea. Me sentía tan deprimido…

Unos cuantos minutos después, oí otro golpe en la puerta.

—¿Naruto? Soy yo, abre.

Suspiré.

—Lárgate, Paloma.

La puerta crujió cuando ella la abrió. No me di la vuelta. No podía. Toto estaba detrás de mí y me golpeó la espalda con su pequeña cola al verla.

—¿Qué te pasa, Naru? —me preguntó.

No sabía cómo contarle la verdad y de todas formas una parte de mí sabía que no me escucharía, así que me quedé mirando por la ventana contando las hojas que caían. Con cada una de ellas que se desprendía y caía al suelo, estábamos un poco más cerca de la desaparición de Hinata de mi vida. Mi propio reloj de arena natural.

Hinata estaba de pie junto a mí, con los brazos cruzados. Esperaba que ella comenzase a gritar o a regañarme de algún modo por lo que había sucedido en la cafetería.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo de lo que ha pasado?

Ella comenzó a darse la vuelta hacia la puerta y yo suspiré.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando el otro día Chōji empezó a picarme y tú saliste en mi defensa? Bueno…, pues eso es lo que ha pasado. Solo que se me ha ido un poco de las manos.

—Estabas enfadado antes de que Chris dijera nada —me respondió ella y se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

De inmediato Toto trepó hasta su regazo en busca de atención. Yo ya conocía ese sentimiento. Todas las payasadas, mis estúpidos trucos, todo eso era para tratar de llamar su atención de alguna forma, y ella parecía haberlo olvidado. Incluso mi loco comportamiento.

—Decía en serio lo de antes. Tienes que irte, Paloma. Dios sabe que yo no puedo alejarme de ti.

Me cogió del brazo.

—Tú no quieres que me vaya.

Ella no tenía ni idea de cuánta razón tenía y, al mismo tiempo, de lo equivocada que estaba. Mis sentimientos encontrados me estaban volviendo loco. Estaba enamorado de ella, no me podía imaginar mi vida sin ella; pero, al mismo tiempo, quería lo mejor para ella. Con todo eso en mi mente, la idea de que Hinata estuviese con otro se me hacía insoportable. Ninguno de los dos podía ganar y, sin embargo, yo no podía perderla. Ese constante ir y venir me dejaba exhausto. Abracé a Hinata y le di un beso en la frente.

—No importa lo mucho que lo intente. Me odiarás cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.

Me envolvió con sus brazos y enlazó los dedos alrededor de la cima de mis hombros.

—Tenemos que ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Me había robado mi frase, la que le dije en nuestra primera cita en el Pizza Shack. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde aquello. No estaba seguro de en qué momento comenzaron a complicarse tanto las cosas.

—Paso mucho tiempo mirándote dormir —le expliqué a la vez que la envolvía con ambos brazos—. ¡Siempre pareces estar tan en paz! Yo no tengo ese tipo de paz. Tengo ira y rabia hirviendo dentro de mí, excepto cuando te observo dormir.

» Eso es lo que estaba haciendo cuando Shikamaru entró. Yo estaba despierto y él entró; simplemente se quedó parado con esa mirada horrorizada en su cara. Sabía lo que pensaba, pero no lo saqué de su error. No se lo expliqué porque quería que pensara que había pasado algo. Ahora todo el mundo piensa que estuviste con los dos la misma noche. Lo siento.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Si se cree todo ese cotilleo, es cosa suya.

—Es difícil que piense otra cosa después de vernos juntos en la cama.

—Sabe que estoy instalada en tu casa. Y estaba totalmente vestida, por Dios santo.

Suspiré.

—Probablemente estaba demasiado cabreado para darse cuenta. Sé que te gusta, Paloma. Debería habérselo explicado. Te lo debía.

—No importa.

—¿No estás enfadada? —le pregunté, sorprendido.

—¿Por eso estás tan disgustado? ¿Pensabas que me enfadaría contigo cuando me dijeras la verdad?

—Deberías enfadarte. Si alguien por su cuenta y riesgo hundiera mi reputación, estaría un poco cabreado.

—Pero si a ti te dan igual las reputaciones. ¿Qué ha pasado con el Naruto al que le importa una mierda lo que piense todo el mundo? —bromeó, dándome un codazo.

—Eso fue antes de que viera la mirada que pusiste cuando oíste lo que todo el mundo decía. No quiero que te hieran por mi culpa.

—Nunca harías nada que me hiriera.

—Antes me cortaría el brazo —susurré.

Apoyé la mejilla contra su pelo. Ella siempre olía tan bien, me hacía sentirme tan bien. Tenerla cerca era como un sedante para mí. Mi cuerpo entero se relajó y de repente me sentí muy cansado, no quería moverme. Nos quedamos allí juntos, sentados, abrazados, su cabeza apoyada en mi cuello, durante el mayor tiempo posible. Nada más allá de ese momento estaba garantizado, así que permanecí allí, en su interior, con mi palomita.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, oí un leve golpe en la puerta.

—¿Hina?

La voz de Sakura sonó muy bajito al otro lado de la puerta de madera.

—Entra, Saku —dije; sabía que probablemente le preocupaba nuestro silencio.

Sakura entró en la habitación con Sasuke y sonrió al vernos abrazados.

—Íbamos a salir a comer algo. ¿Os apetece veniros al Pei Wei?

—Uf… ¿Asiático otra vez, Saku? ¿De verdad? —le pregunté.

—Sí, de verdad —dijo ella, que parecía un poco más relajada—. ¿Venís o no, chicos?

—Me muero de hambre —dijo Hinata.

—Claro, al final no has comido nada al mediodía —dije con el ceño fruncido. Me puse de pie, levantándola conmigo—. Venga, vamos a que comas algo.

Aún no estaba preparado para apartarme de ella, así que continué con mi brazo alrededor de ella durante todo el trayecto hasta el Pei Wei. A ella no pareció importarle e incluso se apoyó sobre mí en el coche mientras accedía a compartir con ella un menú número cuatro.

En cuanto encontramos un reservado, coloqué mi abrigo junto a Hinata y fui al baño. Resultaba extraño que todo el mundo se comportara como si yo no hubiera apaleado a alguien unas horas antes, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Puse las manos bajo el agua y me mojé la cara, mirándome al espejo. El agua goteaba por la nariz y la barbilla. Una vez más, iba a tener que comportarme y aceptar el estado de ánimo falso de todo el mundo. Como si tuviéramos que continuar fingiendo para ayudar a Hinata a salir de su pequeña burbuja de ignorancia en la que nadie sentía nada lo suficientemente fuerte y todo estaba dicho y hecho.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Todavía no está aquí la comida? —pregunté y me senté junto a Hinata en el reservado. Su teléfono estaba sobre la mesa, así que lo cogí, activé la cámara, puse una cara estúpida y me hice una foto.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó Hinata con una risita.

Busqué mi nombre y luego añadí la fotografía.

—Así recordarás lo mucho que te adoro cuando te llame.

—O lo idiota que eres —dijo Sakura.

Sakura y Sasuke pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de sus clases y de los últimos cotilleos; tuvieron cuidado de no mencionar a ninguna persona involucrada en el altercado anterior.

Hinata los observaba con la barbilla apoyada en el puño, sonriendo y sencillamente hermosa. Sus dedos eran delgados y me di cuenta de lo desnudo que se veía el dedo anular. Me miró y se inclinó para empujarme de forma juguetona en el hombro. Luego se enderezó y continuó escuchando la charla de Sakura.

Reímos y bromeamos hasta que el restaurante cerró; después nos metimos en el coche para irnos a casa. Me sentía exhausto y, aunque el día parecía haber sido condenadamente largo, no quería que acabase.

Sasuke subió las escaleras con Sakura subida a su espalda, pero yo me quedé detrás, agarrado del brazo de Hinata. Miré a nuestros amigos hasta que entraron en el apartamento; las manos de Hinata jugueteaban con las mías.

—Te debo una disculpa por lo de hoy, así que lo siento.

—Ya te has disculpado. Está bien.

—No, me he disculpado por lo de Shikamaru. No quiero que pienses que soy una especie de psicópata que va por ahí atacando a la gente por cualquier nimiedad, pero te debo una disculpa porque no te defendí por la razón correcta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó.

—Salté porque dijo que quería ser el siguiente de la cola, no porque se estuviera metiendo contigo.

—La simple insinuación de que hay una cola es razón suficiente para que me defiendas, Naru.

—A eso voy. Estaba cabreado porque interpreté que quería acostarse contigo.

Hinata se quedó pensativa durante un momento y entonces me agarró por los lados de la camisa. Apoyó la frente contra la camiseta, en el pecho.

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa —dijo ella, mirándome con una sonrisa—. No me importa lo que diga la gente ni que perdieras los estribos, ni que le partieras la cara a Chris. Lo último que quiero es tener mala fama, pero estoy cansada de darle explicaciones a todo el mundo sobre nuestra amistad. Se pueden ir todos al diablo.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

—¿Nuestra amistad? A veces me pregunto si alguna vez me escuchas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La burbuja con la que se rodeaba era impenetrable y me preguntaba qué sucedería si alguna vez intentaba atravesarla.

—Entremos. Estoy cansado.

Ella asintió. Subimos juntos las escaleras y entramos en el apartamento.

Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban susurrando felizmente en su habitación y Hinata desapareció en el baño. Las tuberías rechinaron y el agua de la ducha comenzó a sonar sobre los azulejos.

Toto me hizo compañía mientras esperaba. No tardó mucho; acabó su rutina nocturna en una hora.

Se tendió en la cama y dejó el cabello húmedo sobre mi brazo. Exhaló un largo y relajante suspiro.

—Solo quedan dos semanas. ¿Qué te inventarás cuando tenga que volver al Morgan?

—No lo sé —le contesté. No quería pensar en eso.

—Oye —me dijo con un golpecito en el brazo—. Era una broma.

Obligué a mi cuerpo a relajarse sobre el colchón, recordándome que, por el momento, ella estaba aún a mi lado. No funcionó. Nada funcionaba. Necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

—¿Confías en mí, Paloma? —le pregunté un poco nervioso.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ven aquí —le dije y tiré de ella hacia mí.

Esperaba que protestase, pero se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes antes de dejar que su cuerpo se fundiera con el mío. Sus mejillas se relajaron contra mi pecho.

De inmediato, los ojos comenzaron a pesarme. Al día siguiente trataría de pensar en una forma de posponer su partida, pero en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era dormir con ella entre mis brazos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**-JuuHinamori.**


	16. Al día Siguiente

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) ****NO**** voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan ****más relevantes****.**

**2) Esta ****ADAPTACIÓN**** está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 15 - Al día siguiente

Dos semanas. Eso era todo lo que quedaba para disfrutar del tiempo que nos quedaba juntos, o bien para demostrarle de algún modo que yo podía ser lo que ella necesitaba.

Usé todo mi encanto; me paré en todos los ceda el paso; no reparé en gastos. Fuimos a jugar a los bolos, quedamos para cenar, para almorzar y para ir al cine. También pasamos tanto tiempo como pudimos en el apartamento: alquilamos películas, pedimos comida a domicilio, cualquier cosa que me permitiera estar a solas con ella. No tuvimos ni una sola pelea.

Jiraiya llamó un par de veces. A pesar de que daba un buen espectáculo, no estaba contento con la poca duración de los combates. El dinero era el dinero, pero yo no quería perder un segundo alejado de mi palomita.

Ella era más feliz de lo que jamás la había visto y, por primera vez, me sentía como un ser humano normal en lugar de un hombre amargado y furioso.

Por la noche nos acostábamos y nos acurrucábamos como un viejo matrimonio. Cuanto más me acercaba a ella por la noche más luchaba al día siguiente por mantenerme positivo y aparentar que no estaba desesperado por mantener nuestras vidas tal y como estaban.

La noche anterior a su última noche, Hinata quiso cenar en el Pizza Shack. Con las migas sobre el suelo de color rojo, el olor a grasa y especias en el aire, habría sido perfecto de no ser por el odioso equipo de fútbol.

Perfecto, pero triste. Era el primer lugar en el que habíamos cenado juntos. Hinata se rio un montón, pero no llegó a abrirse a mí. Nunca hablaba del tiempo que pasábamos juntos. Continuaba en su burbuja. Continuaba ajena a mí. Que todos mis esfuerzos resultaran inútiles a veces era muy irritante, pero ser paciente y hacerla feliz eran las únicas formas de poder tener algún éxito.

Aquella noche se quedó dormida muy rápidamente. Como dormía a pocos centímetros de distancia, la observé y traté de grabar su imagen en mi memoria.

La forma en la que las pestañas caían sobre la piel; la manera en la que su cabello descansaba en mi brazo; el afrutado y limpio olor que desprendía su loción corporal; el apenas audible sonido que hacía su nariz cuando exhalaba. Se la veía tranquila, dormir en mi cama se había convertido en algo muy confortable.

Las paredes que nos rodeaban estaban cubiertas con fotografías del tiempo que Hinata había pasado en el apartamento. Estaba oscuro, pero guardaba cada una de ellas en mi memoria. Ahora que finalmente parecía que estaba como en casa, ella se marchaba.

La mañana del último día de Hinata sentí que me engullía el dolor, porque en veinticuatro horas haría las maletas para regresar al Morgan Hall. Paloma vendría por allí, nos visitaría de vez en cuando, probablemente con Sakura, pero seguiría con Shikamaru. Estaba a punto de perderla.

El sillón crujió un poco cuando me balanceé adelante y atrás. Me quedé a la espera de que se despertase. El apartamento estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. El silencio pesaba sobre mí.

La puerta de Sasuke chirrió al abrirse y cerrarse, y se oyó el golpeteo de los pies descalzos de mi primo al andar. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Se fue al asiento del amor y se quedó mirándome un rato desde debajo de la capucha de su sudadera.

Puede que hiciese frío. Ni me había dado cuenta.

—¿Naru? Volverás a verla de nuevo.

—Lo sé.

—Pues por la expresión de tu cara, cualquiera diría que no.

—No será lo mismo, Sasu. Vamos a llevar vidas diferentes. Nos separaremos. Ella estará con Shikamaru.

—Eso no lo sabes. Shikamaru le demostrará que es un cretino y ella se dará cuenta de una vez.

—Entonces algún otro como Shikamaru.

Sasuke suspiró, estiró una pierna sobre el sofá y la sujetó por el tobillo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—No me había sentido así desde que murió mi madre. No sé qué hacer — murmuré sin aliento—. Voy a perderla.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Así que ya te diste por vencido, ¿no?

—Lo he intentado todo. No puedo llegar hasta ella. Tal vez no sienta lo mismo que yo por ella.

—O quizás está tratando de no sentirlo. Escucha. Sakura y yo nos largaremos. Todavía te queda esta noche. Haz algo especial. Compra una botella de vino. Prepárale un buen plato de pasta. Se te da muy bien cocinar pasta.

Hice una mueca.

—La pasta no le va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Nunca se sabe. Tu forma de cocinar es por lo que decidí pasar por alto que eres un estúpido y venir a vivir contigo.

Asentí.

—Lo intentaré. Intentaré cualquier cosa.

—Solo haz que sea inolvidable, Naru —me dijo Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros—. Podría entrar en razón.

Sasuke y Sakura se ofrecieron a traer algunas cosas de la tienda para que pudiera preparar la cena para Hinata. Sasuke incluso accedió a ir a unos grandes almacenes y comprar cubiertos nuevos para que no tuviésemos que usar la porquería de cubertería variada que teníamos en los cajones.

Mi última cena con Hinata estaba preparada.

Aquella noche, mientras colocaba las servilletas, Hinata apareció en el pasillo vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros agujereados y una camisa suelta de color blanco.

—Se me hace la boca agua. Sea lo que sea lo que estés haciendo, huele de maravilla.

Llené su plato hondo de pasta con salsa Alfredo y coloqué el pollo cajún ennegrecido encima. Luego eché encima un poco de tomate picado y cebolla verde.

—Esto es lo que he estado preparando —dije mientras colocaba el plato frente a la silla de Hinata. Ella se sentó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; luego observó cómo llenaba mi plato.

Puse una rebanada de pan de ajo en su plato y ella me sonrió.

—Has pensado en todo.

—Sí —dije y descorché el vino.

El líquido de color rojo salpicó un poco al caer en su copa y ella soltó una

risita.

—No tenías que hacer todo esto.

Apreté los labios.

—Sí, lo sé.

Hinata tomó un sorbo y luego otro, casi sin detenerse a tragar. Un pequeño sonido apreciativo salió de entre sus labios.

—Esto está realmente bueno, Naru. Me has tenido engañada todo este tiempo.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, habrías esperado una cena así cada noche.

La sonrisa ideal que de alguna manera había conseguido tener se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Te voy a echar de menos, Naru —dijo ella, sin dejar de masticar.

—Pero vas a seguir viniendo, ¿no?

—Sabes que sí. Y tú vendrás al Morgan a ayudarme a estudiar como antes.

—Pero no será igual. —Suspiré—. Tú seguirás saliendo con Shikamaru, estaremos ocupados…, nuestros caminos se separarán.

—Las cosas no serán tan diferentes.

Me eché a reír.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que acabaríamos aquí sentados cuando nos conocimos?

Si hace tres meses me hubieran dicho que estaría tan hecho polvo por tener que despedirme de una chica, no lo habría creído.

La expresión de su cara cambió.

—No quiero que estés hecho polvo.

—Entonces no te vayas.

Hinata suspiró y frunció el ceño levemente.

—No puedo mudarme aquí, Naruto. Es una locura.

—¿Y eso quién lo dice? He pasado las dos mejores semanas de mi vida.

—Yo también.

—Entonces, ¿por qué siento que no voy a volver a verte?

Me miró un momento, pero no me respondió. En lugar de eso, Hinata se levantó, dio la vuelta a la barra de desayuno y se sentó en mi regazo. Todo mi ser quería mirarla a los ojos, pero tenía miedo de que, si lo hacía, trataría de besarla y nuestra noche se arruinaría.

Me abrazó y apoyó su suave mejilla contra la mía.

—Te darás cuenta de lo molesta que era y entonces dejarás de echarme de menos —me susurró al oído.

Masajeé sus omoplatos formando círculos con las manos para tratar de aliviar la tristeza.

—¿Lo prometes?

Hinata me miró a los ojos, tocando cada ángulo de mi cara con las manos. Acarició mi barbilla con el pulgar. Por un momento la idea de suplicarle que se quedara cruzó por mi mente, pero ella no me escucharía. No desde el otro lado de su burbuja.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante. Yo sabía que lo único que ella quería era besar la comisura de mis labios, pero me giré para hacer que nuestros labios se encontraran. Era mi última oportunidad. Tenía que darle un beso de despedida.

Durante un instante se quedó completamente inmóvil, pero entonces su cuerpo se relajó y permitió que sus labios se entretuvieran con los míos.

Al final Hinata se apartó y sonrió.

—Mañana será un día duro. Voy a limpiar la cocina y después me iré directamente a la cama.

—Te ayudo.

Lavamos los platos juntos en silencio, con Toto dormido a nuestros pies. Sequé el último plato y lo coloqué en la estantería, después la tomé de la mano para llevarla por el pasillo. Cada paso era una agonía.

Hinata dejó caer sus vaqueros y luego se quitó la camisa por la cabeza. Cogió una de mis camisetas del armario y dejó que el desgastado algodón de color gris se deslizara por su cabeza. Me desnudé y me dejé solo los calzoncillos, tal y como había hecho docenas de veces con ella en la habitación, pero esta vez cierto aire de solemnidad dominaba el dormitorio.

Nos metimos en la cama y apagué la luz de la lámpara. Inmediatamente la abracé y suspiré, y ella colocó su cara en mi cuello.

Los árboles de detrás de la ventana proyectaban su sombra en las paredes.

Traté de concentrarme en sus contornos y en la manera en la que la suave brisa cambiaba la forma de su silueta sobre los diferentes ángulos de la pared. Todo por apartar mi mente de los números del reloj o de lo cerca que estábamos del amanecer.

El amanecer. Mi vida iba a cambiar para peor en tan solo unas horas. Dios. No podía soportarlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de bloquear esos pensamientos.

—¿Naru? ¿Estás bien?

Me llevó un momento dar forma a mis palabras:

—Nunca he estado peor en mi vida.

Apretó la frente contra mi cuello de nuevo y yo la abracé con más fuerza.

—Eso es una tontería —dijo ella—. Vamos a vernos todos los días.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

Echó un poco hacia atrás la cabeza. No estaba seguro de si me miraba o de si se preparaba para decirme algo. Esperé en la oscuridad, en el silencio, con la sensación de que el mundo se iba a desmoronar a mi alrededor en un segundo.

Sin previo aviso, frunció los labios y me besó en el cuello. Su boca se abrió mientras saboreaba mi piel y la cálida humedad de su lengua permaneció en ese lugar.

La miré, completamente desprevenido. Una chispa cómplice se asomó a sus ojos. No estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero por fin había llegado hasta ella. Hinata finalmente se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y la luz de repente se había encendido.

Me incliné hacia delante y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, suave y lentamente. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban nuestras bocas unidas más abrumado estaba por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hinata se acercó más a mí. Cada movimiento que ella hacía era una afirmación más de su respuesta. Sentía lo mismo que yo. Le importaba. Me quería. Yo quería salir corriendo y dar una vuelta a la manzana para celebrarlo y, al mismo tiempo, no quería apartar mis labios de los suyos.

Su boca se abrió y dejó entrar a mi lengua, que saboreó y buscó la suya suavemente.

—Te deseo —me dijo.

Absorbí sus palabras y las entendí, pero no sabía qué quería decir. Una parte de mí deseaba arrancar cada trozo de tela que se interponía entre nosotros; la otra, encender todas las luces y las sirenas. Por fin estábamos en la misma onda.

Ya no había necesidad de apresurarse.

Me aparté un poco, pero solo conseguí que Hinata se mostrase más decidida. Me incorporé un poco y retrocedí de rodillas, pero Hinata se quedó conmigo. La agarré de los hombros para mantenerla bajo control.

—Espera un momento —susurré, jadeando—. No tienes por qué hacer esto, Paloma. No es lo que había pensado para esta noche.

Aunque eso era precisamente lo que yo deseaba, la inesperada insistencia de Hinata junto con el hecho de que no me había acostado con nadie durante un periodo de tiempo que estaba seguro de que batía mi propio récord hacían que mi pene estuviese orgullosamente erecto contra mis calzoncillos.

Hinata se inclinó de nuevo y esta vez la dejé que se acercase lo suficiente para que sus labios tocasen los míos. Me miró, seria y decidida.

—No me hagas suplicar —susurró contra mi boca.

No importa lo caballeroso que intentase ser, esas palabras saliendo de su boca acabaron conmigo. La agarré de la parte posterior de la cabeza y sellé mis labios contra los suyos.

Los dedos de Hinata recorrieron toda mi espalda y se detuvieron en el elástico de mis calzoncillos; la parte delantera parecía que iba a ser su próximo movimiento. Seis semanas de tensión sexual acumulada me aturdían y nos estrellamos contra el colchón. Mis dedos juguetearon con su pelo mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas abiertas. Justo cuando nuestras bocas se encontraron de nuevo, deslizó la mano en el interior de la parte delantera de mis calzoncillos.

Cuando sus suaves dedos tocaron mi piel desnuda, gemí de placer. Fue la mejor sensación que jamás pude imaginar.

La vieja camiseta de color gris que llevaba Hinata fue lo primero que desapareció.

Por suerte la luna llena iluminaba la habitación justo lo suficiente para poder apreciar sus pechos desnudos durante unos segundos antes de recorrer con impaciencia el resto de su cuerpo. Mi mano se apoderó de sus braguitas y las dejó caer por las piernas. Saboreaba su boca mientras recorría la línea interior de su pierna y viajaba a lo largo del muslo. Mis dedos se deslizaron entre su suave y húmeda piel, y ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro entrecortado. Antes de ir más lejos, recordé una conversación que habíamos tenido no hacía mucho. Hinata era virgen. Si esto era lo que ella realmente quería, yo debía ser delicado. Lo último que deseaba era hacerle daño.

Ella arqueaba las piernas y, con cada movimiento de mi mano, le temblaban.

Le besé el cuello mientras esperaba que tomase una decisión. Sus caderas se balanceaban de un lado a otro, y se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás; me recordaba la forma en la que bailábamos en el Red. Se mordió el labio inferior, clavando los dedos en mi espalda al mismo tiempo.

Me coloqué sobre ella. Aún llevaba los calzoncillos puestos, pero podía sentir su piel desnuda bajo la mía. Ella estaba tan tibia que contenerme fue la cosa más difícil que nunca me he obligado a hacer. Un centímetro más y podría haberme abierto paso a través de los calzoncillos y estar dentro de ella.

—Paloma, no tiene por qué ser esta noche. Esperaré hasta que estés lista — dije jadeando.

Hinata abrió el cajón de arriba de la mesita de noche. Se oyó el plástico crujir en su mano y abrió el paquete cuadrado con los dientes. Eso era una luz verde, no cabía lugar a dudas.

Aparté la mano de su espalda y me deshice de los calzoncillos de una violenta patada. Había perdido la poca paciencia que me quedaba. En lo único que podía pensar era en estar dentro de ella. Coloqué el látex en su sitio y a continuación bajé las caderas entre sus muslos, rozando las partes más sensibles de mi piel con las suyas.

—Mírame, Paloma —le dije con un susurro.

Sus enormes ojos redondos de color gris me miraron fijamente. Era todo tan irreal… Había estado soñando con ese momento desde la primera vez que ella puso sus ojos en mí y por fin estaba sucediendo. Ladeé la cabeza y me incliné para besarla con ternura. Me acerqué, tenso, introduciéndome en su interior tan suavemente como pude. Cuando me retiré, miré a Hinata a los ojos. Sus rodillas atrapaban mis caderas como una tenaza y se mordió el labio inferior con más fuerza que antes, pero sus dedos continuaban presionando mi espalda, acercándome más a ella. Al caer de nuevo sobre ella, cerró los ojos.

La besé suave, pacientemente.

—Mírame —susurré.

Gimoteó, gimió, gritó y, con cada sonido que hacía, me resultaba más difícil controlar mis movimientos. El cuerpo de Hinata finalmente se relajó y me permitió moverme sobre ella con contoneos más rítmicos. Cuanto más rápido me movía más sentía que perdía el control. Acaricié y besé cada centímetro de su piel, de su cuello, sus mejillas, sus labios.

Tiraba de mí hacia ella una y otra vez, y cada vez me introducía más profundamente en su interior.

Le agarré el muslo con una mano y me apoyé en el codo. Nuestros vientres se deslizaban fácilmente a medida que se iban formando gotas de sudor sobre la piel. Pensé en pedirle que se girara o se colocara sobre mí, pero decidí que era mejor sacrificar la creatividad por poder mirarla a los ojos y permanecer tan cerca de ella como pudiera.

Justo cuando creía que podía hacer que aquello durase toda la noche, Hinata susurró:

—Naruto.

Oírla susurrar mi nombre me pilló desprevenido y me llevó hasta el límite.

Tuve que ir más rápido, presionar con más fuerza hasta que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó. Gemí y me estremecí un par de veces hasta que finalmente me desplomé.

Respiraba por la nariz contra su pecho. Olía a sudor, a su loción… y a mí. Era condenadamente fantástico.

—Menudo primer beso —dijo ella con una cansada expresión de satisfacción.

Examiné toda su cara con la mirada y sonreí.

—Tu último primer beso.

Hinata pestañeó, caí a su lado sobre el colchón y le pasé el brazo por la cintura desnuda. De repente el día siguiente se había convertido en algo deseable. Sería nuestro primer día juntos y, en lugar de preparar el equipaje con una tristeza mal disimulada, podríamos dormir, pasar una cantidad absurda de la mañana en la cama y disfrutar del día como una pareja cualquiera. Eso para mí era como estar muy, muy cerca del cielo.

Tres meses antes, nadie me habría podido convencer de que me iba a sentir de esa manera. Ahora, no quería nada más.

Un enorme y relajante suspiro hizo subir y bajar mi pecho lentamente mientras me quedaba dormido al lado de la segunda mujer que más había amado en toda mi vida.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**Menudo primer beso.**_

_**-JuuHinamori. **_


	17. Espacio y Tiempo

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**1) ****NO**** voy a adaptar a todos los personajes, solo a los que me parezcan ****más relevantes****.**

**2) Esta ****ADAPTACIÓN**** está contada desde la perspectiva del protagonista, es decir, "Naruto". Existe la versión contada desde el punto de vista de "Hinata", también está en ésta página y también es una adaptación Naruhina.**

**NI ÉSTA HISTORIA NI NARUTO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Capítulo 16 – Espacio y tiempo

Al principio, no me dejé llevar por el pánico. Al principio, la bruma que acompañaba al despertar me proporcionó confusión suficiente como para conservar la calma. Al principio, cuando alargué la mano al otro lado de las sábanas en busca de Hinata y noté que no estaba, solo me sentí un poco decepcionado, y luego sentí un poco de curiosidad.

Probablemente estaba en el cuarto de baño o tomando cereales. Acababa de entregarme su virginidad, alguien en quien había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo solo para fingir que únicamente albergaba sentimientos platónicos. Era mucho para aceptarlo de golpe.

—¿Paloma?

Levanté la cabeza, porque esperaba que se metería en la cama de nuevo conmigo, pero, tras unos momentos, me di por vencido y me levanté.

No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, así que me puse los mismos calzoncillos que me había quitado la noche anterior y una camiseta.

Arrastré los pies por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño y llamé a la puerta. La puerta se abrió un poco. No oí movimiento alguno, pero la llamé de todas maneras.

—¿Paloma?

Abrí un poco más la puerta y vi lo que me esperaba. El baño estaba vacío y a oscuras. Me dirigí a la sala, donde estaba seguro de que la encontraría en la cocina o en el sofá, pero tampoco estaba allí.

—¿Paloma? —llamé en voz alta y esperé a que me respondiera.

El pánico empezó a apoderarse de mí, pero me negué a dejarme llevar por esa sensación hasta que supiera qué puñetas estaba pasando. Me dirigí a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Sasuke y entré sin llamar a la puerta.

Sakura estaba tendida junto a Sasuke, envuelta en sus brazos, tal y como yo me imaginaba que iba a estar Hinata a esas horas del día.

—¿Habéis visto a Hina? No la encuentro.

Sasuke se incorporó sobre un codo y se frotó un ojo con los nudillos.

—¿Eh?

—Hinata —repetí con impaciencia al mismo tiempo que encendía la luz.

Sasuke y Sakura se encogieron deslumbrados—. ¿La habéis visto?

Por la cabeza se me habían pasado varias posibilidades y todas me causaban un mayor o menor grado de inquietud. Quizás había salido a pasear a Toto, y alguien se la había llevado o le había hecho daño, o se había caído por las escaleras. Pero oí las zarpas de Toto repiquetear contra el suelo de madera del pasillo, así que eso no podía ser. Quizás había salido a coger algo del coche de Sakura.

Corrí hacia la puerta principal. Salí y miré a mi alrededor. Luego bajé al trote las escaleras y revisé palmo a palmo con la mirada el espacio que había entre la puerta principal y el coche de Sakura.

No vi nada. Había desaparecido.

Sasuke apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el frío y se abrazó a sí mismo.

—Sí. Nos despertó muy temprano. Quería irse a su residencia.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos y agarré a Sasuke por los hombros desnudos. Lo empujé hasta el otro lado de la sala de estar y lo aplasté contra la pared. Él me agarró de la camiseta, con una expresión rabiosa, medio confusa, en la cara.

—¿Qué cojo…? —empezó a decir.

—¿La llevaste a su residencia? ¿Al Morgan? ¿En mitad de la puta noche? ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque me lo pidió!

Le estrellé otra vez contra la pared. Una rabia enloquecida empezó a apoderarse de mí.

Sakura salió del dormitorio con el cabello enmarañado y el rímel corrido. Se estaba atando el cinturón de la bata que se había puesto.

—¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? —preguntó, pero se detuvo al verme.

Sasuke sacó un brazo y la señaló con una mano con el índice extendido.

—Saku, quédate ahí.

—¿Estaba furiosa? ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Por qué se marchó? —le pregunté con los dientes apretados.

Sakura dio otro paso.

—Naruto, ¡es que odia despedirse! No me sorprendió que se quisiera marchar antes de que te despertaras.

Mantuve a Sasuke pegado a la pared y miré a Sakura.

—¿Estaba…, estaba llorando?

Me imaginé que Hinata estaría disgustada por haber permitido que un capullo como yo, alguien por quien ella no sentía demasiado interés, se hubiera llevado su virginidad. Luego pensé que quizás le había hecho daño sin querer.

La expresión del rostro de Sakura pasó del miedo a la confusión y, finalmente, a la furia.

—¿Por qué? —Por su tono de voz, era más una acusación que una pregunta—. ¿Por qué iba a llorar o a estar enfadada, Naruto?

—Saku —le advirtió Sasuke.

Sakura dio otro paso.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

Solté a Sasuke, pero él me agarró de la camiseta cuando me giré hacia su novia.

—¿Estaba llorando? —exigí saber.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—¡Estaba bien! ¡Solo quería irse a su habitación! ¿Qué le has hecho? —me gritó.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —me preguntó Sasuke.

Sin pensármelo, me giré y le lancé un puñetazo a la cara. Fallé por muy poco.

Sakura gritó y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡Naruto, para! —me dijo a través de las manos.

Sasuke me rodeó los brazos con los suyos a la altura de los codos y me puso la cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

—¡Llámala! —me chilló—. ¡Cálmate de una puta vez y llámala!

Oí el sonido de unos pasos rápidos y ligeros que se alejaban corriendo por el pasillo y que luego volvían. Sakura apareció y extendió un brazo hacia mí con su móvil en la mano.

—Llámala.

Casi se lo arranqué de la mano y marqué el número de Hinata. Sonó hasta que saltó el contestador. Colgué y llamé otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. No me contestaba. Me odiaba.

Dejé caer el móvil al suelo, jadeante. Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a saltárseme, cogí lo primero que tenía a mano y lo lancé al otro lado de la sala.

Fuese lo que fuese, se partió en pedazos.

Me di la vuelta y vi los taburetes, situados uno enfrente del otro, lo que me recordó nuestra cena. Agarré uno por las patas y golpeé la nevera con él hasta que se partió por completo. La puerta de la nevera se abrió y le propiné una patada. La fuerza del golpe hizo que se abriera de nuevo, así que le di otra patada, y otra, hasta que Sasuke se apresuró a poner la mano para mantenerla cerrada.

Caminé a grandes zancadas hacia mi dormitorio. Las sábanas revueltas de mi cama se burlaron de mí. Las arranqué del colchón con grandes manotazos, la funda, la bajera y el cobertor, y luego regresé a la cocina para tirarlas a la basura e hice lo mismo con las almohadas. Seguía poseído por la rabia y me quedé en mitad de mi dormitorio esforzándome en tranquilizarme, pero no había nada que me calmara. Lo había perdido todo.

Paseé arriba y abajo, hasta que me detuve delante de la mesita de noche. Me acordé de cómo Hinata metió la mano en el cajón. Las bisagras chirriaron cuando lo abrí y quedó a la vista el cuenco lleno de condones. Apenas los había utilizado desde que había conocido a Hinata. Ahora que ella había tomado esa decisión, no me imaginaba capaz de estar con otra persona.

Sentí el frío cristal cuando lo cogí para lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

Se estrelló contra la pared al lado de la puerta, donde se destrozó esparciendo pequeños paquetes de papel de aluminio por todos lados.

El reflejo del espejo que tenía encima de la cómoda me devolvió la mirada.

Tenía la barbilla bajada y me miré fijamente a los ojos. Jadeaba con fuerza y tendría un aspecto enloquecido para cualquier otro que me mirara, pero en ese momento y a era incapaz de recuperar el control. Eché el brazo hacia atrás y le propiné un puñetazo al espejo. Los trozos de cristal se me clavaron en los nudillos y dejé un círculo ensangrentado.

—¡Naruto, para ahora mismo! —me gritó Sasuke desde el umbral—. ¡Para ya, por Dios!

Me abalancé contra él y lo eché al pasillo de un empujón antes de cerrar de un portazo. Apoyé las manos en la madera y luego di un paso atrás para empezar a darle patadas hasta que hice un agujero. Luego tiré de los lados hasta que la saqué de los goznes y después la arrojé al otro lado de la habitación. Sasuke me agarró de nuevo.

—¡Te he dicho que pares! —me gritó—. ¡Le estás dando miedo a Sakura!

Le sobresalía la vena de la frente, la que aparecía solo cuando estaba enfurecido.

Le di un empujón y él me lo devolvió. Le lancé otro puñetazo, pero lo esquivó.

—¡Iré a verla! —me dijo Sakura con voz suplicante—. ¡Me enteraré de si está bien y haré que te llame!

Dejé caer los brazos a los costados. A pesar del aire helado que entraba por todo el apartamento procedente de la puerta principal, el sudor me bajaba a chorros por las sienes. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Sakura volvió corriendo al dormitorio de Sasuke. Cinco minutos después, estaba vestida y con el cabello recogido en un moño. Sasuke la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y le dio un beso de despedida antes de hacerle un gesto de asentimiento para tranquilizarla. Sakura cogió las llaves y dejó que él cerrara la puerta.

—Siéntate. Pero ya, joder —me ordenó Sasuke señalándome el sillón.

Cerré los ojos y le obedecí. Me llevé las manos a la cara y vi que me temblaban.

—Tienes suerte. Estaba a punto de llamar a Minato y a todos tus hermanos.

Meneé la cabeza.

—No llames a mi padre. No le llames.

Las lágrimas saladas me quemaban los ojos.

—Háblame.

—Me la follé. Bueno, no me la follé, los dos…

Sasuke asintió.

—Anoche tuvo que ser duro para los dos. ¿A quién se le ocurrió?

—A ella. —Parpadeé—. Intenté apartarme. Le dije que podía esperar, pero me lo suplicó, de verdad.

Sasuke parecía tan confundido como yo. Alcé las manos y las dejé caer sobre los muslos.

—Quizás le hice daño, no lo sé.

—¿Cómo se comportó después? ¿Te dijo algo?

Pensé durante unos momentos.

—Dijo que «menudo primer beso».

—¿Qué?

—Hace unas semanas se le escapó que el primer beso siempre la ponía nerviosa y me metí con ella.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

—A mí no me suena a cabreada.

—Le dije que era su último primer beso. —Solté una risa y utilicé el borde de la camiseta para secarme la nariz—. Creía que todo iba bien, Sasu. Que por fin me había dejado entrar en su corazón. ¿Por qué me iba a pedir que… y luego simplemente se iba a marchar?

Sasuke meneó lentamente la cabeza mostrando su confusión, pues estaba tan perdido como yo.

—No lo sé, primo. Sakura se enterará. Pronto nos enteraremos de algo.

Me quedé mirando al suelo mientras pensaba en lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —le pregunté levantando la mirada hacia él.

Sasuke me agarró del antebrazo.

—Vas a recoger el desastre que has montado y así te mantendrás ocupado hasta que Sakura llame.

Entré en mi dormitorio. La puerta estaba encima del colchón y el suelo estaba cubierto de trozos de espejo y de cristales rotos. Parecía que había estallado una bomba allí dentro.

Sasuke apareció en el umbral con una escoba, un recogedor y un destornillador.

—Yo me encargo de los cristales. Tú ocúpate de la puerta.

Asentí y levanté la gran plancha de madera de la cama. Justo cuando apretaba el último tornillo sonó mi móvil. Me levanté a trompicones para cogerlo de la mesita de noche.

Era Sakura.

—¿Saku? —pregunté con voz entrecortada.

—Soy yo —me respondió Hinata en voz baja y nerviosa.

Quise suplicarle que volviera, que me perdonara, pero no tenía claro qué era lo que había hecho mal. De repente, me enfadé.

—¿Qué cojones te pasó anoche? Me desperté esta mañana y te habías ido… ¿Te…, te largas sin más y ni te despides? ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento…

—¿Que lo sientes? ¡Casi consigues que me vuelva loco! No respondes al teléfono, te escapas y por… ¿por qué? Pensaba que, por fin, habíamos aclarado lo nuestro.

—Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

—¿En qué? —Me callé un momento, porque temía cómo podría responderme a la pregunta que le quería hacer—. ¿Es que… te hice daño?

—¡No! ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! De verdad, lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Seguro que Sakura y a te lo ha dicho. No se me dan bien las despedidas.

—Necesito verte —le dije desesperado.

Hinata suspiró.

—Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Naru. Todavía debo deshacer todas las maletas y lavar montones de ropa sucia.

—Te arrepientes.

—No…, ese no es el problema. Somos amigos. Eso no va a cambiar.

—¿Amigos? Entonces, ¿qué cojones fue lo de anoche?

Noté que dejaba de respirar.

—Sé lo que quieres. Solo que no puedo dártelo… ahora mismo.

—Entonces, ¿simplemente necesitas algo de tiempo? Podrías habérmelo dicho. No tenías por qué huir de mí.

—Me pareció la forma más sencilla.

—Más sencilla ¿para quién?

—No conseguía dormir y no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría por la mañana, cuando tuviéramos que cargar el coche de Saku y… no pude soportarlo, Naru.

—Ya es suficientemente malo que no sigas viviendo aquí, pero no puedes desaparecer sin más de mi vida.

—Nos vemos mañana. No quiero que nada sea raro, ¿vale? Simplemente tengo que resolver algunas cosas. Nada más.

—Está bien. Eso puedo soportarlo —le contesté.

Hinata colgó y Sasuke me miró con expresión cautelosa.

—Naruto…, acabas de volver a poner la puerta. Se acabaron los ataques de ira, ¿vale?

Me vine abajo y asentí. Intenté sentirme furioso, porque era un sentimiento mucho más fácil de controlar que el creciente y aplastante dolor que notaba sobre el pecho. Lo único que sentía era una oleada tras otra de tristeza. Estaba demasiado cansado para luchar contra ella.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que necesita tiempo.

—Bien. Eso quiere decir que no es el final. Puedes aceptar eso, ¿verdad?

Inspiré profundamente.

—Sí, puedo aceptar eso.

El recogedor tintineó con los trozos de cristal cuando Sasuke recorrió el pasillo. Me quedé a solas en el dormitorio, rodeado de fotografías de Hinata conmigo, y eso hizo que tuviera otra vez ganas de romper algo, así que me fui a la sala a esperar a que Sakura volviera.

Por suerte, no tardó mucho. Me imaginé que probablemente estaría preocupada por Sasuke. Abrió la puerta y me puse en pie.

—¿Viene contigo?

—No, no ha venido.

—Te ha dicho algo más.

Sakura tragó saliva y dudó antes de contestarme.

—Me ha dicho que mantendrá su promesa y que mañana a estas horas ya no la echarás de menos.

Bajé la mirada al suelo.

—No va a volver —dije antes de dejarme caer en el sofá.

Sakura dio un paso hacia mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Naruto?

Me llevé las manos a la nuca.

—Lo que pasó anoche no fue su manera de decirme que quería estar conmigo, sino su manera de despedirse.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—La conozco.

—A Hinata le importas.

—No me ama.

Sakura inspiró y cualquier duda que tuviera hasta ese momento sobre mi estado de ánimo se desvaneció. La expresión de su rostro se suavizó y me mostró un gesto de comprensión.

—Eso tampoco lo sabes. Escucha, solo tienes que darle un poco de espacio. Hina no es como las demás chicas a las que estás acostumbrado, Naru. Se asusta con facilidad. La última vez que alguien mencionó la posibilidad de llegar a algo más serio, se mudó a otro estado. Esto no es tan malo como parece.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella y vi una diminuta chispa de esperanza.

—¿De verdad que no lo es?

—Naruto, se marchó porque lo que siente por ti la atemoriza. Si lo supieras todo, sería más fácil explicártelo, pero no puedo contártelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se lo prometí a Hinata y es mi mejor amiga.

—¿Es que no confía en mí?

—No confía en sí misma. Pero tú sí que tienes que confiar en mí. —Sakura me agarró de las manos y tiró de mí para ponerme en pie—. Vete a darte una ducha, bien larga y caliente, y luego saldremos a comer. Sasuke me ha dicho que mañana es noche de póquer en casa de tu padre.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo ir. Me preguntarán por Paloma. ¿Y si vamos a verla?

Sakura se puso pálida.

—No estará en su cuarto.

—¿Vais a salir?

—Ella sí.

—¿Con quién? —Tardé solo un momento en adivinarlo—. Shikamaru.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Por eso cree que no la echaré de menos —dije y se me quebró la voz.

No podía creerme que me hiciera algo así. Era demasiado cruel.

Sakura no dudó en atajar un nuevo ataque de rabia.

—Saldremos a ver una peli, algo de risa, por supuesto, y luego veremos si el sitio de los karts sigue abierto. Podrás sacarme de la pista otra vez.

Sakura era muy lista. Sabía que la pista de karts era uno de los pocos sitios donde no había estado con Hinata.

—No te saqué de la pista. Es que conduces de puta pena.

—Eso ya lo veremos —me contestó Sakura al mismo tiempo que me empujaba hacia el baño—. Llora si quieres. Grita. Sácatelo todo de dentro y después iremos a divertirnos. No durará para siempre, pero te mantendrá ocupado esta noche.

Me giré al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Gracias, Saku.

—Sí, venga… —me respondió mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

Abrí el agua y dejé que el vapor calentara el cuarto antes de meterme debajo de la ducha. El reflejo del espejo me sobresaltó. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y la mirada cansada. Estaba encorvado, cuando normalmente mi postura era la de alguien confiado. Tenía un aspecto horrible.

Una vez metido en la ducha, dejé que el agua me corriera por la cara.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados. Tenía grabados a fuego detrás de los párpados los delicados rasgos de la cara de Hinata. No era la primera vez. La veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Ahora que se había ido, me sentía igual que atrapado en una pesadilla.

Contuve lo que se me estaba acumulando en el pecho. El dolor reaparecía cada pocos minutos. La echaba de menos. Dios, cómo la echaba de menos.

Reviví en la cabeza todo aquello por lo que habíamos pasado juntos.

Apoyé las manos en las baldosas de la pared y cerré con fuerza los ojos.

—Vuelve, por favor —dije en voz baja.

No podía oírme, pero eso no me impidió desear que volviera y que me salvara del terrible dolor que sentía por su ausencia.

Después de abandonarme a mi desesperación durante un rato bajo el agua, inspiré profundamente unas cuantas veces y me repuse. El hecho de que Hinata se hubiera marchado no debería haber supuesto una sorpresa, incluso después de lo que había pasado por la noche. Lo que Sakura me había dicho tenía mucho sentido. Hinata era tan novata como yo en este tema y estaba tan atemorizada como yo. Los dos teníamos un modo penoso y peligroso de enfrentarnos a nuestros sentimientos y desde el primer momento en el que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella supe que me iba a destrozar.

El agua caliente se llevó la rabia y el miedo y noté un nuevo optimismo. No era uno de esos fracasados que no tienen ni idea de cómo conseguir una chica.

Había olvidado eso al estar perdido en lo que sentía por Hinata. Había llegado el momento de creer de nuevo en mí mismo y de recordar que Hinata no solo era una chica que me podía partir el corazón: también era mi mejor amiga. Sabía cómo hacerla sonreír y también las cosas que más le gustaban. Todavía me quedaban bazas por jugar.

Estábamos de buen humor cuando volvimos de la pista de karts. Sakura todavía se estaba riendo por haberle ganado cuatro veces seguidas a Sasuke y este fingía estar malhumorado.

Sasuke se puso a buscar la llave correcta en la oscuridad.

Yo tenía el móvil en la mano y por decimotercera vez contuve el impulso de llamarla.

—¿Por qué no la llamas ya? —me preguntó Sakura.

—Probablemente todavía esté con Shikamaru. Será mejor que no… los interrumpa —le contesté al mismo tiempo que me esforzaba por no pensar en lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

—Deberías hacerlo —me dijo Sakura, sorprendida de verdad—. ¿No has dicho que querías llevarla mañana a los bolos? Sabes que es de mala educación pedirle salir a una chica el mismo día que quieres verla, ¿verdad?

Sasuke por fin dio con la cerradura y abrió la puerta para que entráramos.

Me senté en el sofá y me quedé mirando el nombre de Hinata en la lista de llamadas.

—A la mierda. —Pulsé su nombre.

El teléfono sonó una y otra vez. El corazón me palpitó con fuerza contra las costillas, más fuerte incluso que en mitad de una pelea.

Hinata contestó.

—¿Cómo va la cita, Paloma?

—¿Qué necesitas, Naruto? —me susurró. Al menos, no estaba jadeando.

—Quiero ir a jugar a los bolos mañana. Necesito a mi compañera.

—¿Bolos? ¿No podrías haberme llamado después?

Intentó que su voz sonara dura, pero su tono fue completamente el contrario.

Estaba claro que le gustaba que hubiera llamado. Mi confianza aumentó todavía más. No quería estar con Shikamaru.

—¿Cómo iba a saber cuándo habrías acabado? Oh, eso no ha sonado bien… —bromeé.

—Te llamo mañana y lo hablamos, ¿vale?

—No, no vale. Me has dicho que querías que fuéramos amigos ¿y no podemos salir? —Se quedó callada y me imaginé cómo ponía en blanco esos preciosos ojos grises. Sentí celos de que Parker los pudiera ver en directo—. No me pongas los ojos en blanco. ¿Vienes o no?

—¿Cómo has sabido que he puesto los ojos en blanco? ¿Me estás espiando?

—Siempre estás poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Sí? ¿No? Estás malgastando un tiempo precioso de tu cita.

—¡Sí! —dijo en voz baja, en tono alegre—. Iré.

—Te recogeré a las siete.

El móvil cayó con un sonido apagado cuando lo lancé al otro lado del sofá.

Miré a Sakura.

—¿Tienes una cita?

—Sí —le contesté reclinándome sobre un cojín.

Sakura le quitó los pies de encima a Sasuke y empezó a burlarse de él por la última carrera que habían echado mientras buscaba algo en los canales de la televisión. No tardó mucho en aburrirse.

—Me voy a mi habitación.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Nunca le gustaba que se marchara.

—Mándame un mensaje.

—Lo haré —le contestó con una sonrisa—. Nos vemos, Naru.

Sentí envidia de Sakura. Se marchaba porque tenía cosas que hacer. Yo ya había terminado varios días antes los dos únicos trabajos que me quedaban.

Me fijé en el reloj que teníamos puesto sobre el televisor. Los minutos pasaron con lentitud y cuanto más me esforzaba por no mirar más se desviaban mis ojos hacia los números digitales. Tras una eternidad, vi que solo había pasado media hora. No hacía más que mover las manos con nerviosismo. Me sentí cada vez más aburrido e inquieto, hasta que los propios segundos se convirtieron en una tortura. Sacarme de la cabeza a Hinata y a Shikamaru pasó a ser un esfuerzo continuo.

Finalmente, no pude más y me puse en pie.

—¿Te vas? —me preguntó Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

—No puedo quedarme sentado aquí. Sabes lo mucho que Shikamaru ha babeado por ella.

—¿Crees que…? Nooo. Hinata no lo haría. Sakura me dijo que era… No importa. Soy un bocazas.

—¿Que era virgen?

—¿Lo sabías?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Hinata me lo contó. ¿Crees que como nosotros lo hemos…?, ¿que ella lo haría con…?

—No.

Me froté la nuca.

—Tienes razón. Creo que tienes toda la razón. Bueno, eso espero. Hinata es capaz de hacer cualquier gilipollez con tal de alejarme de ella.

—¿Lo haría? Me refiero a alejarte de ella.

Miré a Sasuke directamente a los ojos.

—Sasu, la amo. Sé lo que le haría a Shikamaru si se aprovechara de ella.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

—Es ella quien decide, Naru. Si eso es lo que elige, tendrás que aceptarlo.

Cogí las llaves de la moto y apreté con fuerza. Noté los bordes afilados de metal clavarse en la piel de la palma.

Llamé a Hinata antes de montarme en la Harley.

—¿Ya estás en casa?

—Sí, me ha dejado hace unos cinco minutos.

—Bien, estaré allí dentro de otros cinco.

Colgué antes de que pudiera protestar. El aire helado me azotó la cara mientras montaba y me ayudó a despejar la rabia que sentía al pensar en Shikamaru, pero, a pesar de ello, noté una sensación de náuseas crecerme en el estómago a medida que me acercaba al campus.

El motor de la motocicleta pareció rugir cuando el sonido rebotó en las paredes de ladrillo del Morgan Hall. Rodeados por las ventanas a oscuras y el aparcamiento vacío, la Harley y yo hacíamos que la noche pareciese anormalmente silenciosa y la espera, excepcionalmente larga. Hinata apareció por fin en la puerta. Se me tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo mientras esperaba a ver si me sonreiría o se pondría hecha una fiera.

No hizo ni una cosa ni otra.

—¿No tienes frío? —me preguntó arrebujándose más con la chaqueta.

—Estás guapa —afirmé. Me fijé en que no se había puesto un vestido para salir; era obvio que no se había esforzado por mostrarse atractiva ante Shikamaru—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Eh…, sí, gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Giré el acelerador y el motor rugió.

—Iba a dar un paseo para aclararme las ideas. Quiero que me acompañes.

—Hace frío, Naru.

—¿Quieres que vaya a coger el coche de Sasu?

—Mañana vamos a jugar a los bolos. ¿No puedes esperar hasta entonces?

—He pasado de estar contigo cada segundo del día a verte diez minutos si tengo suerte.

Me sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—Solo han pasado dos días, Naru.

—Te echo de menos. Sube el culo al asiento y vámonos.

Se pensó la invitación y luego se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta antes de montarse detrás de mí.

Le puse los brazos alrededor de mí sin pedirle permiso. Los mantuvo apretados como para que me costara inspirar profundamente, pero, por primera vez a lo largo de esa noche, por fin sentí que podía respirar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**Ay si no sabré lo que se siente esa desesperación por acribillar a llamadas y mensajes a alguien después de una decepción amorosa... nada más que yo me obligué a no hablarle más, porque sabía que no había vuelta atrás... no tengo tanta suerte como Naruto.**_

_**-JuuHinamori. **_


End file.
